Wizard in Remnant
by blackwingww
Summary: What happens when you take a new Kamen Rider Wizard and drag him into Remnant? How will he interact with Team RWBY and JNPR? How will Ozpin handle someone else with magic? Will he be OP as heck? Probably. Without further ado, It's Showtime! (ps this is my first story. Rated M for language just in case.)
1. A Wizard Restarted

Author Note: I don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider (I wish I did)

* * *

Darkness. That's what I opened my eyes to. Floating in a void of nothing. No sound, no smells, just empty. It was kind of peaceful to be honest. How did I get here? I tried to rack my mind for the details but noting came to me except for a shocking thought...

"What's my name...?" I softly asked to the darkness, not expecting it to answer

*That's easy, you're Magus. Next question.* Surprisingly I got an answer. Unsurprisingly I freaked out. One does not simply ask a question to the black abyss and expect an answer. Or an offer to answer more questions for that matter.

"Who said that?! Who are you?! Where are you?! Where am I?! How did I get here?! In my panic I started to rapid fire questions to the darkness. To be fair I DARE you to handle the situation any better.

*Calm down. Its unbecoming of a Wizard to lose his composure* The darkness replied back in a condescending tone with a hint of sarcasm. I think the voice in the dark might be a dick. Not literally...hopefully. Wait what was that last bit?

"Excuse me a what?"

*You're a Wizard Magus. A being who comes from a long line of Wizards before him and uses his magic to fight with the elements and become a beacon in the dark for those who are in need. The Final Hope* The darkness replied, less dick-ish than before.

*Of course you don't do it alone. Your power is mine as well* suddenly with a flap of wings and swish of air a being flew in from the darkness above me. A honest to god MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON. Four legs, two wings, long neck and tail. All silver with golden accents on the neck, golden tail spike, gold claws, and two golden horns, one on each side of his head which sported a massive red gem stone and red gem like eyes to match.

*You may simply call me Dragon, I am you and you are me. I reside in your soul and through me you are able to use magic. You still need a focus and a conductor though. I was able to recover your focus but...almost you lost alot of your more advanced focus tools. You're back to basics I'm afraid*

Suddenly a flash of light appeared around my waist and a belt buckle appeared on my waist with a strange black hand outline, along with 2 chains at my hips, the one on my left held various silver rings with orange stones and different images engraved in the metal housing the stones. The one on my right had 4 rings. One was a red circular stone on a metal base with what looked like an odd attached visor over the top of the ring. The other 3 were similar but a blue Diamond, green upside down Triangle, and yellow square.

"So by focus, and conductors you mean all this bling? I look like a pimp! This is a pimp ring. Do I backhand the darkness unless it pays me?" It was a snark laden reply, but if you could see these things you'd think all I was missing was a cane!

*Tch, Cheeky bastard. Those rings hold immense power. The more your body becomes re-accustomed to it, the better for both of us. The rest were destroyed in a final confrontation with an old enemy. He was struck down but with his final breath, cursed you. He cast you out across time and space and took from you your power and more importantly your experience, or your memories to be more specific. Essentially wiping you clean, back to square one. The Noob Square, as you young ones like to say.*

"Ok ok. So, Dragon? I was a badass but now I'm not? Ok I can work with that. And I use my powers through bling? Also believable I guess? But where exactly are we? and if you know so much why can't you restore my memories or just tell me?" I mean he was an all powerful dragon. Surely he could do at least that much instead of this lame recap.

*The curse was a complicated one, but I think your idea has some merit. I can try to share my memories with you regarding the rings you have currently. It would be as waste of time to provide anything else*

"Yes! Thank you! Finally I catch a break. Ok dragon. How are we going to do this?"

*Easy, since we're in your mind already, I can just do this..* He gestured with his head and suddenly floating ghostly screens appeared showing me, well me. The screens showed me the different ring effects. How to use them, how to summon a weapon and a bike, and also how to use the colored rings to transform into a kind of armored battle form and switch the strange weapon between a gun and sword form as well as use the rings on that.

Somehow the view was from an outside perspective, like I was watching a TV show starring myself so I oddly enough got to see what I was currently wearing. A faded gray leather jacket with a red cloth hood attached over a red shirt. Stitched to the back was a dragon insignia curled into a circle, almost like the dragon eating its own tail. Tying together the simple outfit was a pair of black denim jeans and some combat boots. When I got a look at my face the main thing I noticed was I had red eyes. Like blood red. I couldn't tell because of the jacket but it felt like I was well built. Not like jacked like a weight lifter but maybe like a swimmer?

"What are those creatures I'm fighting? Will they be in the new place as well?

*Those are Phantoms. Lackeys of your Nemesis. Once he was destroyed, they followed suit. Also this reminds me that you'll also need these* In another flash appeared 2 more strange items. First, a motorcycle. More of a dirt bike than anything really matching the motif of the dragon down to the gaudy red diamond where the headlight should be. Second was the strange looking gun from the memories. All silver except close to the back end of the gun. On the side of the gun was a closed black flat hand, thanks to the memories I knew that was were I activated the ring effects,

*This bike was originally yours in the other world. The gun is also a sword and the hand on both the gun and your belt are part of your focus tools. Both survived because they are normally stored here in your soul. You already saw which ring to use, just focus on the item and you will be able to summon it* I grabbed the correct ring to get a closer look at it. The stone on this ring was orange in color and the metal ring design looked like a dragon head appearing from a hoop, or a portal maybe?

*Your magic reserves are limited and once drained will restore themselves after some rest. As you get stronger your reserves will increase. I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. Our time together in this plane ends soon. Good luck young wizard, we will talk soon. Hopefully...

With that my black world suddenly filled with a bright light. As it slowly got brighter I could hear the last words of Dragon echoing in the background... *Now, go forth and be the a new hope for this new world. It's Showtime...* before suddenly ending in ominous laughter as I woke in a forest, covered in night looking up at a shattered moon.

"Well...that's a thing"

* * *

So, like I said this is my first story. Still hashing out the next chapter. Comments are appreciated and yes I am fully aware that Wizard in Remnant will probably  
be OP as hell.


	2. Wizard Meets a Black Cat

I still don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider.

* * *

After waking up I just sat there for what seemed like hours. Firstly because it was dead of night and I wasn't dumb enough to wander through the forest of what is apparently a NEW FUCKING PLANET. Secondly I was still processing the whole Dragon in my soul thing. Also the being a Wizard thing. Yea, lots of things bouncing around in my brain. I sat there thinking for so long that the sun finally came up and gave me a better view of the forest I was in. What I saw took my breath away.

First was the magic circle. It was burned into the grass around me. Same as the circles from the memories Dragon showed me. Second was the forest itself. The leaves, and the grass were covered in shades of red to dark brown in a beautiful fall display. Hey I can appreciate nature, don't judge me. What I didn't see were signs of life, just endless fall forest.

At that point I was done thinking. Time for action. Using my amazing Wizard senses I chose a direction and then...

Connect, Please

I summoned my bike by placing my connect ring on my belt and pulled it out of the circle that appeared, donned my helmet (saftey first boys and girls) and then rode in that direction for about an hour. That hour was by far the most boring on this world. The scenery was great for the first half hour, then it was just tree, tree, tree, rock, tree, tree. Finally after what felt like the one thousanth tree I passed I came to a clearing with something exciting.

There in the clearing was a person, a girl by the looks of it, facing off against 3 of the strangest looking bears I've ever seen. They were all black, the kind that somehow did not reflect the sunlight like normal black hair or fur and seemed to snuff it out instead. They also had MASSIVE fucking claws and bone plated armor and spines on its back?! Finally to piece the whole thing together they wore white bone masks with different types of red markings. Oh and the eyes, how could I forget that nightmare fuel? All red, no pupil, and GLOWING. At least with Dragon his red eyes held intelligence. These? These lacked any kind of emotion. So what did I do upon seeing this possible damsel in distress? I revved my bike and peeled out heading in the opposite direction to get some extra momentum, then I beelined it straight for one of the bears

Connect, Please

After a hard collision with one of the bears, I summoned my weapon and opened fire on the other two, my magic supplimented the bullets so all of them found their targets. "Come with me if you want to live!" I shouted to the girl as I continuted to open fire. One of the benefits of a magic weapon is that it converts my magic energy into ammo. Basically that means I don't have to reload, or buy more silver bullets. Although they were damaging the dark creatures, it wasn't putting them down. Suddenly with a bang a spinning blade attached to a black ribbon launched into one of the creatures heads. Shortly following was the girl from before armed with a cleaver she pulled herself close to the first blade while slashing the head off the second bear before somersaulting and driving her ceaver into the brain of the last one.

"Wow, that was brutal. Are you ok?" I asked because even after that I was honestly concerned for her health. She just glared at me agrily as the ears on the top of her head...twitched..WAIT WHAT? "You have ears on top of your head?!"

That was apparently the wrong thing to ask as she was now pointing the dangerous cleaver at my throat. "Yes, faunus tend to have things like that...human." she said dripping with sarcasm like she was answering my question. That answer just brought up more. "What's a faunus?"

The girl just lowered her weapon slighly and stared at me, again. "You can't be serious. I'm a Faunus! Approimately half of Remnant is Faunus!"

"Ok then what's Remnant? And where did those bear corpses go?" Again more questions met with just a stare.

"Are you really serious? Did you have amnesia or something?" She still had her weapon drawn but I swear I could start to see a bit of concern through the anger and annoyance.

"Well, no I'm fine. I'm just not from here. Like this place. This planet or possibly universe. I'm one hundred percent new. It's a long story, but I'll tell you if you humor me and answer some questions, oh and also keep an open mind. It gets weird."

She just stared at me a bit longer before having her smaller sword into the big one then sliding it onto her back. "Ok but you have to give me a lift to Vale. It's a large city not too far away."

"Deal. My name is Magnus by the way. And you are?"

"Just Blake. I'm only humoring you because I could use the ride."

"Ok 'Just Blake'. Hop on and I'll tell you my tale and hopefully have you answer some of my questions." I patted the space behind me and she grudgingly hopped on and grabbed the sides to balance herself and hold on as I drove off and started to recount my story.

"You see it all starts about a few hours ago in a void with me talking to a dragon..."

* * *

Author's note: Honestly I work overnight in a call center and crunch these chapters off while I wait for calls to come in so chapter updates may or may not be regular. I don't have any pairings set in mind at this point and if I do I won't say anything till its too late. I originally wanted Magus to meet Ruby and Yang but I abandoned that halfway through. Didn't want to deal with the puns yet. Anyways, like, follow and comment. I appreciate any feedback you guys have for me! Next chapter Magus might Henshin or just fight as is depending on my mood, but he'll be in Vale by the end of next chapter!


	3. Getting Familiar

"So...you have a dragon in your soul? And that dragon, named Dragon of all things lets you use magic, and you are not from this planet?"

"Yup, gotta admit the broken moon this is kind of cool though. It doesn't sound any more crazy than this whole Aura thing you have going on. Unlocking your soul to project it as a force field while boosting your abilities to heal AND unlocking special abilities like super strength and super speed? Honestly it sounds a lot like magic to me, but your still don't believe me do you?"

"Nope."

God I hate it when she pops the P like that. It had been a few hours riding to Vale and we were just passing some farms and ranches on what she told me were the outskirts of Vale proper. Apparently the creatures we fought were called Grimm, and exclusively attacked people, leaving heard animals alone but would still cause tons of destruction on rampages so farms like this like to stay close to the major cities in kingdoms for protection.

We had spent the trip exchanging info on what we knew. I tried to convince her of my magic and she tried to convince me of her magic, sorry I mean 'Aura' and 'Semblance'. Psh just sounds like a fancy way to say magic and spells after she explained it, she felt the same way in reverse said that my rings were probably dust powered and my semblance was something along the lines of dust manipulation and called me a Schnee wanna-be at some point. Apparently the Schees were evil? I still needed more info on that, and dust. Rocks that contained elemental properties, sounded a lot like magic stones. Might be able to use those to make the rings I'm missing...

"Hey you in there?" She suddenly knocked on my helmet to get my attention. Apparently I had gotten lost in thought.

"Oh, sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"I was saying can you pull over for a second? There's something I need to do."

"Ok? But if you need a restroom you can wait for a bit I think there's another farmhouse soon..." *smack* Suddenly I was more preoccupied with not crashing than wondering why she wanted to stop in the middle of nowhere. "Ok! Hint taken!"

I was pulled over in a second and was surprised when she hopped off, crouched in front of one of my rearview mirrors, and then started to tie a bow in her hair OVER her ears.

"So did we stop so you could look pretty for the public...?" Again I was met with what I called The Stare, capital S. The stare that makes you wither up inside and lets you know she thinks you're the dumbest person on the planet at that moment.

"Hey I'm just saying you almost made me crash for that little black bow, what's the deal?"

"Well Faunus are treated unfairly here. We're about half the population but we're unfairly judged and discriminated just because we look different. Since no one knows me here in the city It'll be better for me to hide in plain sight then have to deal with that."

"That's honestly messed up. There's no point in racism, especially if you all have the Grimm being attracted to that negative emotion it causes." To that she gave a small sad smile.

"There are those that try to change it, but recently...they themselves changed. They're lashing out, becoming more violent..." she trailed off and I swear it looked like she might have cried then and there. There were some fresh wounds there, even an idiot could tell and I felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Vale may be more tolerant than most other places like Atlas but I have other reasons for wanting to hide, please don't ask"

"Ok, note taken." At that point I took initiative and decided to change the topic. "So what are your plans in Vale? Are you going to be ok? I mean I'm new to...well everything but I can try my best to help. I wouldn't feel right leaving my travel buddy alone."

That at least got a smile out of her. Even if it was a small one. "Its sweet to offer, I should be asking you the same thing. I have some...friends in the city who can help me for awhile after that I plan to register and attend Beacon, the huntsman academy there. I want to help people and I feel like it will make up for some things..." again she trailed off into silence. Man this girl is going to drive me crazy with that.

"Beacon huh? Maybe I should go there too. Dragon did say I helped people in my old world. And if its a school too maybe it would be safer than just wandering around in a world I know the bare minimum in."

"Probably. If you do go you can repay me by not telling ANYONE I'm a Faunus." With that she put the finishing touches on her bow and climbed back onto my bike.

"How much farther anyways?"

Blake just pointed into the distance "See that wall over there? That's the city. Most major cities are walled off for Grimm defense and also have auto turrets too for aerial defense. This road will lead us to one of the main entrances soon. When we get there we'll tell them we were in a Grimm attack and lost our identification, they should hopefully let you in since you won't be in any criminal databases when they run you through their facial recognition."

"Wait, you're not coming in with me?"

"I can't. I don't have the best track record. At best I'll be detained. At worst...let's just say I have my own way. I'm a big girl Magus, I can handle myself. As for you, if you need help after you get into the city go to a store called 'Tukson's Book Trade' tell the owner Blake sent you. He'll know how to contact me and help you. If I don't hear from you, then I hope you get into beacon. If you go to the school in person you can see about getting in. They have practical exams in a few months so hopefully you can get in without any background or schooling."

I wanted to say something else. Argue or insist on helping her sneak in but I felt like she would just do her own thing anyway. If I had some more of my rings I could help, but a lot of the more situational rings were gone. Small, Sleep, Light, Smell, Extend, Dress Up, and Excite were all gone. My more combat oriented ones were still intact luckily.

"So just like that, this is goodbye?"

That only brought a smirk to her face as she walked off to a nearby tree. "Not goodbye, more like see you later. Now get going. I should be safe enough here in the farmlands. I'm probably going to catch up on my reading and be in the city after night fall."

I wish I could say I had a cool one liner to close off on, or done a cool peel out, something other than just sit there on my bike as I watched her walk off the road. Instead all I did was stare then drive off and hope she'd be ok. She took out 3 bear Grimm so she would be ok right? Still for the remainder of the ride I couldn't get her out of my head. I have to make sure to fund that store she mentioned when I had a chance. Before I knew it I could see the Massive walls of the city Leading to an entrance. After awhile longer I could start making details out like the armed guardsmen at the gate talking to a white haired man.

It crossed my mind to keep driving past them but A) I didn't want to be a fugitive and B) I didn't like my odds of not getting shot at. So instead I slowed down as I got closer so I could stop. As the white haired man noticed me he ended his conversation with the guardsmen and stepped closer to me. Maybe he was the lead guard? He didn't look like it. He only had a cane and a coffee mug as far as I could tell. He looked more like a lawyer than anything else. I did notice though a strange pulling sensation deep inside of me, nothing bad as far as I could tell. Just some unseen force nudging me towards him like a magnet.

"Ah, there he is. Nephew why didn't you call when you were in the farmlands? Don't tell me you forgot to charge your scroll again. Kids these days I tell you. Its bad enough I have to hear all the excuses from my students."

Wait what? Nephew? I didn't even know this guy! Still, never look a gift horse in the mouth and if this guy wanted to lie for me I'd rather not stop him and get detained or arrested.

I stopped my bike in front of him and pulled off my helmet.

"Uncle! I'm sorry but I was attacked by some Grimm and they shattered my scroll. I'll have to get a new one in town." Thanks for the lie Blake.

"That's a shame. I warned you what would happen if you rode from town to town. I offered a Bullhead to come get you."

The hell is a Bullhead?

"No matter, follow me and we'll get you sorted at Beacon. Gentlemen its always a pleasure catching up with former students. Keep up the good work." He nodded at the two guards

"It was great seeing you again Headmaster, it's still weird to hear you had a nephew."

"Yeah first time I've heard of him either. Probably above our pay grade."

With that he gestured me to follow him and I dismounted my bike to follow on foot. Once we were far enough away he started to talk again.

"I'll try to make this brief. Who gave you your magic? I felt a spike in magical energy last night and I can feel the mana flowing off of you. I'll only warn you once, lie to me and there WILL be consequences and trust me when I say I will know when you like or tell me half the truth."

I have no idea how someone could sound so calm but threatening at the same time. I wanted to spill my guts then and there but I didn't know if he would believe me. Blake sure as hell didn't.

"Would you believe me if I said a Dragon did it?"

"..."

"..."

"...Go on..."

Ok first step done. I'm assuming he believed me since that cane was still on the ground and not firmly lodged into my gut at the moment.

"So it's a bit of a long story that I've had to tell once already. Can we sit somewhere that isn't my moving bike?"

The white haired man eyed me for a second before motioning me to follow him "There's a cafe nearby that has some decent coffee. I feel like I'll need a refill for this. Or maybe thw whole pot."

With no other choice I followed my new uncle and mentally prepared myself to tell my tale AGAIN. Next time someone asks me for my story I'm just gonna say 'A Dragon did it' and be done with it.

* * *

Author's note: So next chapter is probably going to have a little bit of Volume 6 spoiler so just a heads up. Also see what I did with the chapter name? Familiar? And Blake is a Black Cat? Eh ehhh? Ok I'm a dork so sue me. I know It's taking awhile to get to any action or even a transformation but I'm trying to pace it out more so it isn't just fight after fight. I want to curb this story a bit so it will run alongside cannon somewhat so this is a bit after the Blake black trailer where she ditched Adam. I also decided to list off which spell rings the OC is missing, and if it wasn't obvious he's missing the Dragon form rings and their finishers. Anyways if you like the chapter let me know. Have any comments or questions? Let me know. Seriously I figured after 2 chapters I'd have at least one review or complaint. Anyways chapter 4 should be uploaded by tomorrow, stay tuned!


	4. Wizard Squared

We were in a private booth of a random café. Ozpin, as I learned his name, was just sitting there after I finished my story for the second time today. I swear that sipping sound he made while he drank his coffee was him purposely trying to annoy me.

"Ok"

"Ok...?"

"Ok...I Believe you"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Mr Magnus, when you have experienced as much as I have, it tends to open your eyes to the possibilities. As you have no doubt sensed I too possess magic, albeit not in the levels you do. Maybe once upon a time I did but that was long ago."

I just stared dumbly at the man. Finally someone believed me! As much as that made me happy...something Was off. There was a sixth sense that warned me all too late that trusting this man too much would be a bad thing.

"Well Mr Magnus, as you have little to no knowledge how this world works I feel it is in your best interest to follow me to Beacon. We can have you housed in one of the empty dorms until initiation for the new semester starts. At that point we can see about enrollment to the academy. This world could use another hunter of your caliber."

I mean really it sounded like a good idea. I didn't have any money for one. Hell I didn't even know what the money here looked like. The school would be safe. It could also help me get caught up on what's it like here and I could look for a way to replace my stronger rings. But something in me was still screaming at me saying that this sounded fishier than a white van with free candy written on the side.

"Of course this won't be completely out of generosity..."

Called it.

"I may ask you at time for requests or special missions someone of your skill set will help me with after you graduate. Also I'd have you keep your eyes and ears open at a student level for me. You need not worry me about anything on a normal level like cheating, bullying, gossip, kids 'hooking up' as you put it." He seriously did the air quote to emphasize that. "I'm not looking for a 'narc'." Again with the air quotes. "I'm looking for someone who can tell me if anything serious or dangerous that would endanger the entire school."

"What like a bomb threat?"

"I suppose that would count yes. I don't expect anyone to do anything. There are multiple layers of protection in place around my school. But a rare tool has fallen into my lap and I would be amiss to not take advantage of it. Even if it does turn out to be nothing more than an extra set of eyes and ears."

I mean it probably will be only that if I'm too busy with homework. Double homework since I'll probably have to catch up. Learn the alphabet if its different. Learn the numbers. Learn the math if its different. Find out how their money works. This is going to be fun...yaaay.

"Now about your origins. I believe its in our best interest if you DON'T tell anyone else about your abilities or magic. If we spin this right we can just play it off as a complicated semblance and another mecha-shifting weapon. I'm going to need you to tell me how your magic works so we can limit it in front of the students. Also to anyone else you will refer to me as Uncle Ozpin and I will have some identification forms doctored for you to support the façade. We'll need to give you a last name. There is a sad tradition here that children without families often take the last name 'White' or 'Black'. I think Noir would better fit yourself. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes sir, a few to be honest. Basically why help me? I get that I'm useful to you but this sounds like a lot of work to go though just for basically a spy among the students. So what's the deal?"

After that Ozpin just took another long drink, draining the dregs of his coffee, then sat in silence. Possibly contemplating his next words, possibly trying to figure out what lie to tell me.

"To be honest there are many factors in my reasons to help you, but I'll provide you with the 2 best reasons. First there is an external force working against myself, Vale, the kingdoms, and humanity as a whole. I would much rather have you on my side than working against me on hers and if buying your loyalty is the way to achieve that, then so be it.

Secondly is slightly sentimental. Once upon a time I once had a family and very much like ourselves they too possessed the gift of magic. I made a mistake and lost them, lost everything. Helping a magic user like yourself feels like this old man's vain attempt at retribution for that mistake.

"Wow...ok" As you could tell by my eloquent answer her and earlier with Blake, I am a master when it comes to awkward situations. Speaking of Blake I wonder how she's doing?

"Mr. Magus? While I do enjoy your company there is much to do and little time to do so. I will need an answer otherwise we'll have to make some alternate arrangements. So what do you say?"

What could I say? The clock was ticking and this is honestly the best deal I could get. So what if I had to be a spy. Any other of Ozpin's offers were probably going to have similar strings attached anyways so why not?

"Ok Uncle Oz. You have a deal." I stuck my hand out and prayed to whatever god or gods ruled this world that this didn't backfire.

"Splendid" Ozpin calmly reciprocated the handshake, then pulled out his wallet and dropped some cards on the table and stood up with his cane. "First lesson, this is Lien. Its the currency of the realm. Different colors for the different amounts. Now if you'll follow me, we'll catch a bullhead to Beacon and start to get you sorted out. Also a bullhead is a type of aerial transport...wasn't your bike parked out here?"

I followed him outside and was a bit surprised to see my bike missing but my connection to Dragon told me it was with him and not in fact stolen.

"It's safe don't worry. I'll explain later"

"Very well, follow me then."

With that I followed the other wizard to start my new life here with my strange new uncle.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the late update. Like I said earlier,I work on these at work to avoid me murdering my callers and I didn't work  
over the weekend. I'll probably upload another chapter in a few hours. It surprisingly easy to type out my chapters. Hopefully it  
stays that way. For now though, in a few chapters when my Wizards enters beacon due to circumstances I want to hear from my  
readers if you want him to tag onto Team RWBY, JNPR, replace someone on CRDL, or be on no team at all. I'll post the poll on my  
profile so vote while you can but the chapter this takes place won't be for a bit. Next chapter dropping soon. Also adislt I think  
we can both agree the original Wizard had no problems telling anyone he was a Wizard or revealing himself as a Kamen Rider, but I  
took your input into account with this chapter. I am open to any reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions for this story.


	5. Beacon of Hope

"And here we are, Beacon Academy. Here after we get you enrolled in the next year you'll spend the next 4 years learning to be a Huntsman. This will inclue Aura Training, Dust Alchemy, Remnant History, Survival Training, Combat Class, and Grim Biology as well as other courses."

It had taken us about half an hour to go from the cafe to a type of landing pad that I was informed were bullhead stations, public and private transport for Vale. On breif flight Oz used his scroll to make a few calls, send some messages, and show me the number and alphabet of the common language of Remnant. We were both relieved to find out it was similar enough to that of my previous world that it would be one less thing to worry about me being taught in the 2 months till Beacon initiation.

"So, Uncle, tell me again what exactly the usual process is for getting into Beacon?"

"Simple. Applicants apply at Becon through the CCTnet, Mail in, by recommendation, or in person at the practial exams. The first two are usually used by applicants who have gone to a prepatory school like Signal academy on the island Patch. They or their schools send in copies of their transcripts for review. The practicals are for those who recieve real world training, either apprenticing under a veteran Hunter or Huntress or on their own. In any of the cases we accept letters of recommendation from towns that were protected, Hunter trainers, Teachers, et cetera. If all goes well you're accepted and invited to join us for another test at initiation. Pass that and you're enrolled at Beacon."

"But you don't have to worry about that. Being my nephew you get my recommendation to attend, and would you look at that. The headmaster is a good friend of mine who readily accepted your application." With that he chuckled slightly as his own joke.

About a minute after his explination we touched down on one of Beacon's landing pads. waiting for us, or rather wait for Ozpin was a prim and proper woman dressed a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline that I had to use all my willpower not to stare at. The top also had gauntlet cuffs that were pleated at the wristst. On her lower body she wore a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings with black boots and what appeared to be bronze heels and a FREAKING purple cape. Finally to tie the whole thing together she wore her hair in a bun and small glassses, giving her an overall kind of sexy teacher/librarian look. I'm a teenager, don't judge me.

"Ozpin, you're late. You have a video call with the council in half an hour, after that we recieved some new applicant paperwork for you to look over and the budget to review and then..." At that point the woman noticed me. After adjusting her glasses and giving me a once over she spoke again to Ozpin.

"Ozpin who is this young man following you? I don't belive I've seen him in my combat class."

"Ah yes Glynda I'm glad you asked. This is my nephew, Mangus Noir. He'll be hopefully joining us with the rest of the new first years in a few months. Although his education is soreley laking due to some...extenuating circumstances. I'll need to set up a meeting with Bart for some supplementary lessons." Glynda just blinked repeatedly, suprised with this new information.

"Also Glynda, if you could be a dear and follow us to the sparring arena? I'm going to need a judge for this spar."

Glynda just blinked repeatedly again "I'm sorry Ozpin, what spar?"

"Mine and Magnus's of course. I need to check if his battle prowess is up to par as well."

"Wait, what?!" at that point both me and Glynda spoke up.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious. You can't spar against a child!"

"Hey! I'm 17 thank you very much!"

"Excuse me this 'young adult'. You're too far above his skill level. He would get 'slaughtered' as the kids put it."

"Actually Glynda, I believe I am one of the few whould might be able to put up a decent fight. But I suppose we could postpone till tomorrow so I can get the council taken care of. 30 minutes should be enough time for a quick tour of the campus and to show Magus to my living quarters..." At that point my stomach rumbled. Other than a bagel at the cafe. Don't judge me, I was being interrogated! Food was the last thing on my mind!

"Oh dear, looks like we'll have to get him sorted with some food as well. Glynda you have about an hour till your next class right? I'll leave Magus to you to sort out. I'll take care of the council and the other things you mentioned." The way he addressed that made me think he was going to completly ignore the 'other things.' But with that he was off, towards what looked like a giant tower in the center of the school. Glynda just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I suppose we should get this over with. This is supposed to be my lunch break, we can get a bite then proceed with the tour. First, proper introductions. I am Glynda Goodwitch, Assistant Headmistress of Beacon and the Combat Instructor as well. Its nice to meet you Magus."

"Oh, yea. Magus Noir. It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Goodwitch. Now about that food?"

To that she just chuckled slightly and lead the way to the Cafeteria. At least that where I hoped we were heading first... 

* * *

Author Note: Next chapter I SWEAR there will finally be some combat. Considering Glynda was in Ozpin's inner circle I think she can be trusted to see the Henshin. Poll is live so vote while you can. I think I can drag the 2 month period into about 2 or 3 chapters. Then 1 more chapter for initiation. So about 4 days to decide what will happen to Magus so cast your votes! Also I apologize for the short chapter. This Monday was the worst. I originally planned to write in the combat as one chapter but on second thought flowing into 2 chapters might be better.

In case no one notices, Magus doesn't have his Aura unlocked, so that will be fixed next chapter as well.

Review Replies:  
adislt: Its ok don't worry about it. I just meant that most Kamen Riders aren't usually too big on origin secrets. Besides it was supposed to be a type of payment to Blake to get information.


	6. Wizard VS !

Author Note: In the future all WizarDriver and WizarSwordGun sounds would be typed as ***sound***

* * *

Touring the school with Glynda was...nice? I mean she showed me the hotspots of Beacon Academy. First we hit the cafeteria where we shared a meal and I received a small lecture on how just a solid plate of pizza and some grape sodas were within range of the proper dietary needs for a Huntsman in Training. I was hungry, and stressed. Pizza is comfort food! You'd down a whole pie too if you had amnesia, found out you shared a soul with a dragon, and got yeeted to a word with animal people and literal creatures of darkness.

Personal bitching aside, after that the rest of the tour was brief. We spent no more than 2 minutes at any location. I know because I timed it. Gym, main sparring arena, personal sparring rooms, library, locker rooms, forges, student dorms, guest dorms. laundry room, auditorium, bullhead docks, normal ship docks, beacon CCT tower/Headmaster's Office, Classroom wing, and lastly teacher offices/dorms. Each location shown she followed up with just a brief description of the purpose of the location and about a minute to ask any questions.

With the Beacon tour out of the way she unlocked Ozpin's teacher dorm for me using a mall flat device that expanded. "I hope you understood the facilities beacon has to offer. For now it would be best that you do not leave Ozpin's sleeping quarters. It'll take us at least a day to give your personal scroll limited Admin access to his room if you are to continue rooming here."

"Oh, I actually don't have a scroll...anymore. I mean I used to, of course I used to, who doesn't? It was destroyed on the trip here. I think Uncle Oz is going to replace it?" I fumbled around a bit with the lie. I had almost forgotten about the handy device Ozpin told me about on the bullhead ride over.

"That's a shame. As long as you backed up the info then your contacts and info should transfer over. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mountain of paperwork to attend to. I hope you enjoy your stay at Beacon."

"Thanks Mrs. Goodwitch."

And with that she closed the door behind her leaving me to explore Ozpin's room. The main part of the room was a basic office complete with desk, filing cabinets, and a small couch. It looked like it hadn't been used at all but was still spotless. There was a door off to the side of the room and when I opened it, on the other side was a small apartment. It had a small kitchenette, and a small living room with a decent sized TV and comfy looking couch. Again all spotless, and all looking like it was barely used. Lastly though another door was the bedroom, complete with bed, dressers, closet, and shower. First thing first, shower. I took my time to enjoy the steaming water after being on the road awhile. I didn't have any spare clothes for now so I jus towel dried and got back into my clothes. After that, bed. Or that was the plan anyways. My body was exhausted but my mind kept on running through the events of the past few hours and about the spar with Ozpin.

I felt like I needed to burn off some excess energy but I was trapped in the room right? I went back to the living room and there was a pretty big window there. Big enough for me to open and slip in and out easily. I was a few floors up though. Getting down would have been a problem for most. but not me as I placed the correct ring on my right hand and pressed it against my belt.

***Driver On, Please!*** The belt buckle grew from a basic buckle to a full larger belt backed in silver. I pressed the correct lever and the hand slid from facing right to facing left.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!, Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!*** With the familiar sound playing I opened the window and leapt out of it while slipping on my green wind element ring on my left hand. As I fell I snapped the visor part of the ring in place.

"Henshin!" ***Hurricane, Please: Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!*** In a burst of wind I transformed into my Hurricane style gear. All black robe accented on the shoulders with shoulder pads and my curled dragon insignia, in silver. I also wore a green crystaled chest piece that matched the green crystal adorning my black and silver helmet and green crystals around my wrists and ankles.

"Ah, this just feels right" I said, noticing my voice coming through echoing and slightly distorted by my helmet as I rode the wind and floated down to earth. I memorized the position of the window to Ozpin's room so I could get back in.

"You know Oz was hoping you'd be a good boy and sit tight in your room and not try to escape. Good thing I decided to keep an eye on you." A deep slurred voice called out loud from the tree line a few yards away and a man hopped out of one of the trees and lazily walked towards me, swaying almost drunkenly the whole way.

The new man wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail that had a large black collar and was opened to see a bit of his chest. He also black dress pants and black dress shoes. Oh and a cape. Because everyone here wears a cape apparently. And no I'm not wearing one too. It's a cloak. Totally different.

"Hey! Leprechaun! Do you hear me?!" The caped man yelled as he took a swing of a flask he pulled form somewhere. "Actually you know what? Don't bother. I'm in a bad mood anyways since Ozpin pulled me away from this sweet little skirt I met at the bar to babysit your ass so lets just cut the crap and get to the part where I beat you from black and green to black and blue and drag you back to him. Ok?"

He said this last bit as he stowed away his flask and pulled out from behind him a large sword with a wide blade. Ok I guess negotiation is out. I wanted to burn off some steam anyways. Might as well go all in.

"Ok Mr. Drunk we'll do this your way, but first a question?" I called back at him as I slid on my connect ring to summon my weapon and shifted the hand on my belt back to the right side.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Connect, Please!*** A red magic circle appeared and I reached into it, pulling out my signature silver weapon already in blade mode and with a flourish pointed it at him.

"Is your weapon that big because all the alcohol you drink caused your dick to stop working?"

The look on his face went as follows: Surprised to see how I summoned my weapon. Confused as to my question. Realization as he understood what I had just asked him. And lastly a type of barely contained anger that was visible through gritted teeth and an eye twitch.

"Oh boy you're definitely asking for it." He flourished his sword as well as the blade extended another good foot

"Oh, ok. So you ARE compensating for limp dick then. Good to know"

With that he broke into a charge with a battle cry. Lucky for me Hurricane is one of my faster and mobile forms in both jumping height and running speed. He was fast that's for sure as I narrowly dodged his initial downward swing. He quickly followed up by burying his blade into the ground and using it as a pivot to toss himself towards me to try and land a two footed kick to my stomach and followed immediately after by using his momentum to unbury his blade and swing into a horizontal spin of death. I had to abandon what felt like my usual style of fighting and return speedy aggressive blow for speedy aggressive bow. Dodged the initial swing, Used my blade to block the kick, jump and create a small whirlwind to get some distance and avoid the spin.

After landing I kicked off and used the wind to boost my speed to strike back which he blocked with his ridiculously large blade. We went back and forth like that trading blow for blow, he scored some hits that sparked against my gear, mine sparked against some gray field around him, must be that aura thing Blake mentioned. He might have had the upper hand in pure melee if it wasn't for one thing. I was a Wizard armed with Magic.

While we locked blades and pushed against each other in a battle of strength I kicked up another gust to temporarily blind him and get some distance. As I pulled away and he was rubbing his eyes to clear the debris he pointed his blade at me and it slid down to show two gun barrels on the side. He began to open fire but I was already on the road to victory. I switched the belt quickly left, right to activate it for my next spell.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go!* *Bind, Please!***

Six portals appeared around him and from them sprung six metal chains, holding him in place.

"Hey! That's fucking cheating!"

I just shrugged off the complaint. "If you think that's bad, for my next trick..." Again switched my belt left, right.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go!* *Copy, Please!***

One green and black wizard became two. Then both wizards at the same time reached for the belt, left right.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Copy, Please!* x2**

Two then became four.

"And now for the finale." The four voices in sync lowered their blades and using the lever on the hand where the thumb was opened the hand.

***Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!, Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!***

Again in sync the four wizards placed their hurricane ringed hands onto the open palm

***Hurricane! Slash Strike* **

Drawing the blades above our heads wind started to gather along the blades. At this time unluckily for us the chains around the man's blade hand snapped and he began to open fire again. He managed to gun down two of the copies but to be honest the four total were overkill. Myself and my remaining copy slashed down and then immediately across releasing four blades of wind that formed into two deadly crosses. When the first cross hit, you could see his aura strain but hold, it did not when the second cross hit. Again his Aura strained and then shattered. At the same time the remaining chains broke and he flew back into the tree he was sitting in with a solid thud.

"Oh shit, I think I killed him..." I started to run towards him, my armor dissipating as I ran. Then as I knelt by him and I checked his pulse I heard a weird cracking and creaking sound. Immediately after confirming he still had a pulse and that nothing looked broken I heard a crack from above. I looked up and the last thing I saw was a thick branch heading straight for my head, then after a flash of pain I blacked out.

* * *

Ending Author Notes: So first time writing combat! Also you thought the first opponent would be Ozpin?  
But it was I, Qrow! I just thought the Wizard x Wizard  
fight would be more fun to save for later. For now, fighting the dusty old crow should be a good  
appetizer. Anyways like, review, and follow. I would be happy to hear any comments you guys  
have. Poll for future chapters is still live! Stay tuned a new chapter should be out in the next  
24 hours! PS Not a JoJo fan, just thought it would be funny to toss out there.


	7. As the Crow Flies

I came to in the familiar plane of darkness to the sound of Dragon's cry, and not ten seconds later I was face to face again with the silver and gold beast.

*So, it only takes twenty four hours for the hatchling to get into trouble? I fear for our life already.* The beast said while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Trouble? I have no idea what you're talking about." When in doubt, deny everything.

*DON'T BE COY WITH ME WHELP!* He roared back at me. *Its only been a day and you've picked up a stray cat, indebted yourself to another magic user, AND fought and lost against a shape shifter!* Apparently Dragon wasn't having any of my shit today...tonight...right now.

"Ok, first off racist. Faunus are not animals. They're people that have been oppressed and just happen to have animal traits. Blake was nice. Second, considering we have no money, food, or shelter and Ozpin offered all three and MORE I wasn't going to pass on that. Lastly if the 'shape shifter' you're talking about was the drunk then I won that fight and the only shape he shifted from was standing to being one with a tree." I emphasized the shape shifter part with air quotes. I won that fight and he wasn't going to take that win from me.

*So you being knocked out by a tree branch counts as a win to you? HA! He struck the final blow not you. I'm not sure how, but I did feel a bend in the natural order of causality by an external force originating from him. I may not know exactly how but he struck the last blow and he won.*

...Dammit. Must be the semblance thing Blake mentioned something about semblances being able to do weird stuff. Maybe that was the drunks?

*Regardless while you are sleeping something within us changed. Someone has unlocked the manifestation of your soul. If you had your more advanced focus tools, you would be able to draw on them easier. Other than that our power protects you now both in and out of your transformed state it seems, so you no longer have to worry about rogue trees." At that he chuckled slightly. Asshole.

*It seems that once again our time is coming to an end. TRY to not die in the next twelve hours. Oh and I should mention that besides true magic, you also picked up some 'magic' tricks in your previous life. Like sleight of hand and oh escaping handcuffs.*

"Ok? Why is that important?"

*You'll see* He just replied ominously and with that he and the dark room faded and I woke up. Handcuffed to a bed. With pointing his sword at my face. Motherfucker just had to be a smartass.

"Ok, so I should mention I'm flattered but I don't appreciate you waving your 'sword' in my face. I don't swing that way." Ok granted Dragon had Just lectured me about staying alive and antagonizing an armed man while I was defenseless was probably not the best idea but I panicked.

With that he pulled away his sword...just enough to let it shift into its gun mode and then lower the barrels back to my face. "Say that again, I dare you. Give me one good reason not to pull this trigger."

Again still panicking I searched the room and saw Ozpin, just standing in the open doorway quietly sipping what I assume was coffee. I swear at some point I'll be able to make a top 10 list of assholes in my life.

"Ok, I'll give you one. Uncle Ozpin! Nice to see you! Care to give me a hand?"

With that the drunk looked in the same direction I was and saw Ozpin standing there. I could almost see the little hamster in his head working overtime to process what I said as he lowered his gun, sword, thing.

"Uncle...Ozpin? Ozpin since when did you have a nephew?"

"Since yesterday actually. I would appreciate it if you didn't threaten him with physical violence. He's a valuable investment, after all." He just calmly replied while sipping his drink.

"Gee, love you too Uncle Oz." I could see that I wasn't going to refer him as 'Fun' Uncle Ozpin. More like the one who shows up on Christmas and gives you socks then stops showing up after you turn 10.

"Dear nephew, care to explain why after going out of my way to accommodate you, you decided to attempt an escape?"

I just got up from the bed and pointed at him. "Ok first of all I had a rough day and couldn't sleep. I was going to work off some energy and try again. And then THIS asshole decides to use me as a punching bag because he got cock blocked!" This time I gestured at the drunk...with my other free hand. It took a second for me to process I had slipped my cuffs unconsciously and then another minute for me to realize the drunk had raised his weapon again.

"Qrow, care to explain?" Ah, the drunk had a name. Still not going to use it. I forever dub thee Drunk Asshat.

"Ok so I may have jumped the gun but you told me to watch a kid and I saw a leprechaun leave your room! I thought he was trying to make a run for it! I figure I'd knock him around a bit, knock him out, and then smooth sailing till morning. I didn't expect him to put up a fight. Or use some cheap tricks. Wasn't good enough though I still won. Heh." With that he lowered his weapon

"Hmmm and his Aura? Its unlocked now. How did that come about?"

"Oh that. Well, ya see after knocking this kid flat on his ass and out cold he had a head injury. I brought him up here to the infirmary and was nice enough to unlock his aura so he could heal faster." He proudly exclaimed while puffing out his chest. Ozpin just took a drink of his coffee again. Seriously how much is in that little cup?

"...You were too drunk to do First-aid weren't you?"

"...You can't prove that." This time the drunk grabbed his flask and took a swig. OK two top ten lists. One for assholes and one for people with annoying vices.

"Regardless, that's one less task for me to do. Speaking of tasks..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll like his and Mrs. Goodwitch's. "Here is your new scroll. Beacon standard. I trust you can work it out on your own. There's a map loaded of the school and it will also act as the key to your temporary room, also marked on the map, and your identification. I may not use it often but I do enjoy the comfort and privacy of my own room. You'll also need this..." He then passed me what looked like a debit card from my old world. "That card will let you access the funds I have set aside for your use. You can check the balance on the scroll and contact me if additional funds are needed. And just one last thing, Qrow?"

"Yea Oz?"

"I'd like you to meet your assignment for the next two months. You'll tutor young Magus Noir in combat. I'll send you details to your scroll later."

"WHAT?!" Both he and I exclaimed.

"As you previously saw he does possess combat potential in his altered state but I feel he may be lacking without it so you'll have to tutor him. Magus I'll introduce you some additional tutors but for now you and Qrow will go to Vale to procure some necessities for yourself. Assuming you feel up to it that is?" Normally I would have fought this but Ozpin just came through on parts of his promise from before so I had no footing to stand on.

"No Uncle Ozpin."

"Very good. Now if you excuse me, much to do, little time to do it in. I'll check on you later Magnus."

And with that he left me alone with the drunk. Immediately after was out of earshot the drunk and I locked eyes.

"I hate you." Again we both synchronized. I'll take Dragon over this asshole any day.

* * *

Author Note: Decided to use this chapter to take care of some loose ends, and since the OC was knocked out, another appearance by Dragon! He is tagged so I'll probably have him pop up from time  
to time while the OC is asleep or out cold. Anyways new chapter should be up tomorrow.  
Like/Follow/Review. Poll is still up so keep the votes coming in. No surprise no one wants Magus on team  
CRDL so I'm probably going to drop that option. Stay tuned!


	8. PSA

Just a PSA Guys:

I usually update chapters while I'm at work waiting for calls but no chapter tonight, currently being slammed with calls. I have someone on hold as we speak as I'm typing this out. There should be a chapter tomorrow though. Poll has been updated and the Team CRDL option has been booted. That was more of a throwaway. There's currently a tie in the votes and if it holds I'll probably combine the top 2 options. If anyone leaves a long review I'll answer any questions asked over PM and just so everyone has a better idea of which rings/spells magus has here's a list I'll add/update every chapter

Spell Rings:  
Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill

Form Rings:  
Flame  
Hurrincane  
Land  
Water


	9. Spells and Secrets

Not sure how often I have to put this but here it is. I DO NOT own RWBY or Kamen Rider.

* * *

"I keep telling you to keep your guard up!"

With a clash of metal and a thunk my new 'teacher' for the umpteenth time that day hit me so hard I recoiled into a tree. Always into a tree. I think he's still butt hurt about the ass kicking I handed a few weeks ago. Since then, I have not been let out of his sight except for bathroom breaks. And even those barely, so no chances to sneak away and get a message out to Blake.

She seemed like the type who wouldn't want me to get ahold of one of her 'friends' with some random drunk trailing me but at this point I might have to bite the bullet and do it anyways

*You're distracted, on your left*

What?

Those seconds of distraction led to me taking a right cross to the face. Thanks for the warning Dragon

*I warned you with enough time to react, stay focused on the drunkard*

So good news, I unlocked my semblance! A semblance is usually a physical expression of our soul and can sometimes be defined by who we are as a person. So ME who shares his soul with a giant magical lizard, the personification of that soul would be having said lizard be able to talk to you. All the time.

*DRAGON. Not lizard. I do not do that ridiculous tongue thing.*

So to be fair its more of Dragon's senses merging with mine, if I focus I can see and sense the flow of Aura in the air and see through other people's semblance's, which is how I can avoid the drunk's cheat semblance now. Turns out he doesn't really need it.

"Gods kid what goes on in that head of yours that makes you space out so easy?" With that the torture continues as crow now begins to open fire on me. While not transformed, I can't exactly match up to what I'm told is a 'Licensed Huntsman' and since the drunkard teaching me believes in trial by fire he's been letting me figure things out through beating my ass just enough so I can still make it to my remedial lessons. Yup, I have those too. Grimm Biology by a blowhard name Peter Port, Remnant History with Dr. Oobleck, Aura control with Goodwitch and Dust Alchemy also with Goodwitch.

My spell rings except for connect had been temporarily confiscated by Ozpin. He said he was researching their properties to 'further unlock my potential' but I think that's just an excuse to have me train without them as a crutch. I could get them back at any time with connect. Anyways, back to training.

I blocked an overhead incoming strike from the drunk with the middle of my sword, then ducked under it as he tried to overpower me, at the same time I quickly swapped my weapon into gun form and opened fire at point blank range. Another fun fact, magic bullets aren't affected by bad luck. Due to their magical properties they home in on their target, so said target only has two options. Block the bullets or take the hit. At point blank range one of those options goes away.

"Fu..." was all he had time to say as I opened fire on him. I scored a few solid hits before he was able to recover enough to jump away. Once he was a good enough distance away he pulled out his scroll to look at something. Either to check his messages or check our Aura levels, who knows.

"Ok leprechaun, I just got word from Ozpin. I'm going out of town for a few days to check on something, try not to miss me too much.

Gods I hated that nickname.

"In the meantime since you've been a good boy, Ozpin has decided to let you go into Vale unsupervised as long as you're back in time for your class with Goodwitch. Trust me when I say don't be late. You do NOT want that lady hunting you down. He want's you to go to his office first beforehand. "  
"Why?"

"Dunno, Don't care. Now move it." He said the last bit then took out his flask to lake a long swing before turning into a bird and flying off. Still not sure how that works. One second he's a drunk asshole, I blink, and then drunk asshole bird. I bet he targets cars for fun in that form.

*One day I hope I get to eat that bird*

"You and me both, now lets go see what dear old uncle wants." We hurriedly rushed to meet Ozpin in his tower office. This whole uncle thing was starting to get old real quick but I was stuck with it. Once we were in the elevator I pressed the button for his office. It was thankfully another short ride to the top and Uncle Ozpin greeted us once the doors opened.

"Magus, nice of you to get here so soon. I'll keep this brief. I'll be returning your rings back to you for the day. I have examined them to the best of my abilities." He then placed my rings on their holders on his desk. "I also have something I'll need you to test for me." Next to the rings he placed a small red box.

I walked up to the desk and grabbed the ring holders and attached them to my belt. With the familiar weight on my sides I then reached out for the box. As soon as I touched it Dragon and I both felt the magical energy contained within, familiar but still alien. Cautiously I opened the box.

*Is that...?*

"How did you get this?" Sitting in the box in was a familiar red stoned ring. Much like the one already in the holder but with a more stylized metal face covering with more gold mixed in around a second smaller red gem. I held in my hands my Flame Dragon ring. Ozpin just chuckled at my reaction.

"You forget I was a powerful mage as well once upon a time? Magic stone crafting was an art I once excelled in. Alas true magic stones are all but impossible to find. What you hold before you is a pseudo copy of one of your advanced rings, as you described it to me. The stone is actually a higher purity red fire dust crystal. We'll have to test it out to see if it will suffice as a substitute for your magic stones. Also from now on I will allow you to come and go from Beacon to Vale without supervision. I don't think you have any reason to run now that you've been given more reason to stay."

*Bastard. He has us by the tail.*

Dragon was right. Now he was not the easiest mean for us to have access to shelter, food, money and training. He was also the only one so far who MIGHT be able to recreate our missing magic rings. I wasn't power hungry by far but I would feel far more comfortable in this world once I returned back to full power.

"Now if you'll excuse me I believe you have a trip to Vale already planned? I have another joyous meeting with the council to attend. Oh and by the way, starting in the next few weeks I may have you patrolling Vale with Mrs. Goodwitch depending on how your training is coming along. You may not be able to defeat Qrow in your normal state but you are making great improvements when compared to the base level of Hunters and Huntresses in training we teach here."

How does he even know that? I've never seen or sensed him at those 'training sessions'.

*He has eyes everywhere, I trust this man less and less as he tightens the noose on our necks.*

"Now, off with you. Shoo." With that we were dismissed and we re-boarded the elevator. On the short ride down I placed my Driver On Ring on my right hand and my regular Flame Style ring on my left hand and then stared at the Flame Dragon Ring.

"What do you think? Is it safe?"

*It seems...stable, to say the least. We won't know if it would be a viable replacement till we use it*

"That's what I was afraid you would say. For now we should just forget about it and hopefully we won't encounter someone we won't need to use it on."

*Agreed. Caution would be the best course of action in this case.*

With that the doors of the elevator dinged open and we headed off to catch a bullhead to Vale. With still another hour to go before classes let out for normal students there wasn't a lot off foot traffic and we were off to Vale. As we started to land in Vale I pulled out my scroll.

"Tukson's Book Trade...only one match here in Vale. Looks like its still a bit far off. We could walk it but we might be late to Goodwitch's lesson. We should probably play it safe." With we touched down to Vale and ducked into a clear alley.

*Connect...Please!* Using the handy connect ring I summoned my trusty bike and strapped on the helmet resting on it. Then made a beeline for the bookstore.

-Short Ride Later after weaving through traffic and avoiding a few accidents-

We pulled up and parked outside the bookstore. The place wasn't much to look at. It was a medium sized building with two large store front windows with 'TBT' Initialed in gold lettering. On the roof was a large green sign with 'Tukson's Book Trade' also in gold. In one of the windows was a small sign almost easily missed that read 'Faunus Friendly'.

We opened the door to a small bell chime. There were comic books and magazines along the front of the building. Going inward there were bookshelves neatly organized with books with enough room for people to pass through. Towards the back was a single large man. Tukson maybe? "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How can I help you lad?"

Ok play it cool. Like a spy movie. "Yes, a friend of mine recommended this place to me. Goes by the name of Blake? Black hair, Amber Eyes, has a kind of catty attitude?" Yup, real smooth. I could mentally feel Dragon trying to slap himself in the face.

"Hmm, Blake you say? One moment." He then stepped away from the counter and went to a back room. For what I don't know. In the meantime I browsed through some of the books that were sold there.

"Hmmm, The Thief and the Butcher? Violet's Garden? The Third..."

"Lad, you still here?" He cut me off from my wandering as he stepped out of the back room. "There you are, I have your special order right here. Personal recommendation from your friend Blake. That'll be fifty lien for special order fee and customization."

Customization? What the heck Blake? All that sneaky talk just to get me to buy a book? It better be worth it. At least its not my money. I paid the man and he slipped the book into a bag for me. "We appreciate your business and hope to see you again!" He said with a bow as I left the store.

"Customization huh?" I took the book out of the bag and the first thing that hit me was the title.

"Goddammit Blake." In my hands I held a hardcover copy of a book titled 'The Man with Two Souls'. Upon opening the book there was a short message ending in a scroll number.

"To my travel companion, I hope this book finds you in good health and is a magical start to your book collection.-BB. I wonder what the other B stands for."

I took out my scroll and sent a message to the number

"Mage to Stray. Arrived in Vale safe. Staying at Beacon. Will see you at Initiation?"

I waited for a few minutes and got a reply

"You're a dork. Good to hear and same. I'll be at Initiation. I look forward to hearing how you're already at Beacon."

With that I put the scroll away and headed back to the Bullhead docks. Only to stop to pull over to get another message.

"All remedial classes cancelled till further notice due to emergency meetings with Headmaster. Normal classes resume tomorrow. Well that's convenient. Guess I'll explore Vale some more. We can always stay past the last bullhead and ride back to the academy."

With that I resumed wandering the city.

* * *

Good news I survived to the weekend! Bad news is no chapter till Monday night/Tuesday morning. Time zones can be a confusing thing my friends. But a new chapter will be added soon. In the meantime as I previously said I'll be adding a list off current rings to every chapter.

Poll is still up. RWBY in first place, Lone wolf in second and JNPR is third/last. Follow/Favorite/Review is always appreciated.

Dragon will be more of a regular occurring character. I mean I did tag him in the story so I might as well show him some love. I'm calling the semblance 'Dragon's Sense'. I don't think it's too broken, but it does let him sense Mana and Aura. So for example if Goodwitch has to direct her Aura towards an object/objects to be able to throw it around or solidify it in front of her to create a barrier, Magus/Dragon will be able to see the flow of Aura to the object or the Aura condensing into a barrier or can tell him were people are coming from if he was otherwise blinded or occupied, downside he now has Dragon backseat driving everything he does. Let me know what you think in the reviews

On the new Flame Dragon ring. Yes it does seem a bit early and yes I haven't even written about him transforming into his other 3 styles but their IS a method to my madness, wait and see. Also I figure Dust Crystals are the closest things I could get to a Magic Stone in this universe so they were the go to for material.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill

Form Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon(?)


	10. Dance of the Dragons

Again, don't own RWBY or Kamen Rider

* * *

"Hey, Kid! You looking for a good time?"

"Who me?"

*No Magus, the other person wandering the streets alone*

Dragon and I had spent the last few hours randomly wandering the streets of Vale, but there wasn't really much for us to do. Shopping? Pass. We already bought necessities with the drunk a week back. Food? Not really hungry. Library? Beacon's was already more than decent. I had decided to just sit down in a park that was nearby when a random guy on the street. He was wearing an all black suit with a red tie, red sunglasses and a black fedora type hat.

"Yea kid, I'm talking to you. Here take this." He suddenly trust a flyer into my hand. "Ever hear of 'The Club'? Its the hottest place in Vale. Come check it out, have a good time, score some chicks. It'll be a blast."

"Well I mean I have nothing better to do later..." But by the time I said anything he had already moved off to another couple of people passing out more fliers. I guess dragon and I are going clubbing tonight.

After a few hours and most of the book read in the park till it started getting too dark to see I had pulled out my scroll and looked up the location of 'The Club". After we had the location I ducked into a nearby alley to summon my bike and rode to the location. As we got nearer we noticed that we were riding into the seedier part of the city. Broken down, and abandoned building surrounded us.

"I don't like the looks of this..."

*Are you a hatchling? You've faced far greater foes than a random rogue trying to steal your coin.*

"Calm down Shakespeare. We may be able to transform but we do still want to try to at least keep a low profile."

Our conversation was cut off by the sound of obvious club music. Flashing lights, heavy bass, the works. It didn't take long to park my bike and queue up for entry. You see the thing they don't tell you is that while cute and hot girls are able to easily get in, it takes longer for guys to get in. I swear it felt like hours just standing and waiting before the line even moved. Dragon and I were quickly getting bored.

"Ugh ok this plan backfired. Stupid promo guy. I wish we had something exciting happen to keep us entertained..." That's when the body flew through the wall, coming from inside the club.

"...I wish for hot twins!..."

*...what're you doing?*

...

"Being a tool apparently. C'mon lets see what's causing the commotion"

At that point we just had to wait a few minutes for the civilians to run in fear and also to empty out from the club. Some used the door, other's used the newly installed emergency exits. As for the bouncers well they went in the easy way and came out the hard way.

Once we got to the doors and peeked inside we saw the source of the chaos. There in the center of the club was a busty blonde bombshell beating every worker in this club. Weird for there to be almost a hundred guys in there. Even weirder for them to all be dressed the same, just like the guy who passed me the flyer for this place.

After mopping up the last of the workers the blonde started a brawl with...TWINS! Yes! 3rd wish, I wish for all my rings back!...

*You're a dunce you know that right?*

In my defense, I was two for two. Anyways I had just about enough just standing on the sidelines. There were twins to save!

***Connect, Please!***

I quickly summoned my weapon and after throwing on my hood to at least TRY to hide my face, I ran into the club. I then started to open fire on the blonde. surprising all 3 ladies. The twins dressed in red and white respectively backed off and the blonde just blocked my shots and stared angrily at me

"Hey Blondie! Don't you have better things to do than terrorize these innocent ladies and wreck this club?"

"Pffft, innocent? These two? Please. Now if you excuse me I was in the middle of something."

And just like that I lost her attention. So I fired at her. Again. This time she wasn't expecting it and took the shots to her back. She was not happy about it.

"So I guess it is true about blondes being dumb. Why else would you turn your back on an armed opponent."

"Ok mystery man, final warning. Fuck off or get fucked up." She cocked her weapon at that. Some kind of wrist mounted shotgun?

To that I switched my gun to blade mode and made the 'come at me' gesture. And she did. FAST. She used her weapon to shoot off two blasts that increased her speed and rocketed her towards me. But with the training I had gone through I was easily able to sway out of the blow and strike her back as she passed by. She landed and with a battle cry charged at me again. Left, right, left right, round house kick. In response, dodge, dodge, dodge, grab right arm and pull in for and elbow strike to her ribs before she pulled away for a kick I blocked with the flat of my blade.

This time I went on the offensive. Swept the leg aside horizontal slash across her chest blocked by aura, flip the sword into reverse grip and come back for a jump diagonal slash followed by a kick to throw her back a bit. She tanked it all with her Aura and was still pushed back. I honestly thought I had the upper hand. I thought it was in the bag.

*Magus don't let your guard drop...*

Like an idiot I dropped my guard. And then the blonde exploded. not like literally. well kind of literally. There was a bang and then her hair was wrapped in a wreath of flames, her eyes shone in an angry red as well. She charged at me and instead of dodging I decided to try and tank the hit like she did. Unstoppable force met very moveable object and she sent me flying into the bar, knocking over drinks and shelves to pile on top of me.

"And stay down!" I heard her yell through the broken glass and debris I was buried under. The smart thing to do would have been to stay there. But something told me if I did she might really hurt someone.

*That harlot needs to be taken down. HARD*

Dragon and I could agree on that much. So I did the dumb thing instead.

***Driver On, Please!***

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!, Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!***

***Flame, Please: Hi Hi, Hi-Hi-Hiiii!***

With an explosion of flame the debris was launched of me and we emerged clad in our Flame Style form.

"What the hell is that?!" The twins screamed out in surprise.

"It looks like its Round 2" The blonde said,

"It's Showtime." Was I could say in response as I prepared to take on the blonde again.

* * *

Sorry for the late-ish upload. Happy Holidays to all my readers! Yup, Magus meets Yang in this one and the Malachite Twins too. Not really much to say in this one. I figured it was time for another battle fic. Next chapter will conclude the fight. It should be dead as far as my work goes on Christmas day so I should be able to hopefully pump out a double chapter. Poll is still going. So far RWBY 1st, Solo 2nd by only one vote and JNPR lagging in last. Likes/Follows/Reviews always appreciated! Till next chapter guys and gals!

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill

Form Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon(?)


	11. Dragon vs Dragon

AN: For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

* * *

With the flames from my transformation burning into the debris around me I started round two by summoning my weapon that had been knocked away

***Connect, Please***

Already in blade mode I jumped out from the bar and waited for her to strike. Turns out I didn't have to wait long. Powered by what I assume to be her semblance she was able to move just as fast as she did before when she launched herself using her weapon. She landed on one foot, then as she stomped down with the other she tried to translate that momentum into force. I wasn't having it, I barely dodged it, felt the arm pull against my helmet as I went in for a slash. Apparently she had learned her lesson as well as I first felt my ears ring from the shot that fired, then the blow to the back of the head as her elbow came back for a hit.

Getting back into stance she thrust both her fists into my gut then fired off both guns. I felt the blows and shot back a few feet before landing, but thanks to the double protection from my Aura and my armor it didn't do any damage. This girl could hit hard but I could hit harder.

"You're good! Too bad I have more tricks up my sleeve than you do"

With that I engaged my belt to cast a spell. Faster than the belt could call out its usual spell ring I switched and cast it.

***Bind, Please!***

With that multiple magic circles appeared and caught the girls hands and locked in place around her waist. I though I had her until she started to struggle and pop the chains one by one. After only taking seconds to break all the chains she tried to charge me but I shoved my hand towards her and another circle appeared, rapidly shot out chains, and wrapped around her wait. With a slamming motion the chains followed my command and lifted her up and slammed her hard back into the ground. Then with a throwing gestrue they lifted her and threw her into a nearby wall. While she was getting up I switched my belt to change styles this time.

*Water, Please: Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!*

This time I changed into my blue Water Style form. As she was getting back up I switched spell rings and cast it as she was charging me.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Liquid, Please!***

As her punch hit I cast the spell and smiled at her shocked face as her fist rammed straight into my chest. Then further shocked as transformed into a moving cluster of water which floated around her and then wrapped around her as I reformed behind her, trapping her into a full nelson.

"Ok mam. This has gone far enough! This club is trashed, you've scared off all the civilians and even injured the poor people who work here! What could they have possibly done to deserve all this?"

"Let! Me! Go! I don't know how you're doing all this crazy shit but if you don't let me go you're going to regret it!"

"Fine. Be that way. Guess the only way to calm you down is to knock you out."

**-Dragon, let's use that.-**

*Are you sure? Considering how we got that ring, it would be unwise to use it now of all places*

-This girl is tanking everything we've tossed at her. Do you have any better ideas?-

*What about what you did for the drunk?*

At that time her hair ignited once more and started to boil the water that composed my body

"Shit!" I was forced to let go, and reform into a flying/flowing stream of water a safe distance from her

-Now or never!-

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Flame, ERROR***

-What?-  
*What?*  
"What?"

The three of us just paused in reaction to the ring effect. I did the only thing I could think of. I flipped back and forth and tried again.

***ERROR***

I wish I could say I didn't believe it, but it was a Pseudo ring. I tried once more just in case

***ERROR, GOODBYE***

With that something unexpected happened. The Pseudo-Flame dragon ring started to glow and shake and then exploded in a small fireball. My hand stung like hell but was fine. The club was covered in more flames. At this point I realized I was doing more harm than good fighting her here. I needed to get her out of the building.

*I told you it was a bad idea*

**-Shut Up-**

*Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Land, Please: Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!"

I switched styles again. I needed Land Style for this to work. It was a simple plan really. As she charged again. Heedless of any magic I could cast on her. I swapped out rings and waited for the right time and then...

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Defend, Please!***

A solid wall of rock formed right under her, which she crashed through and lodged herself into. While she was still dazed from the impact I spun into a Land Style enhanced roundhouse kick which this time did launch her out of the barrier, though one of the club walls, and outside. I followed her and jumped into the hole I made ready to follow when I heard two things. One was the sound of what I assumed were sirens of the police and fire departments of Vale. The second was the revving of a motorcycle. I then saw the blone now wearing a helmet speed by on said motorcycle while flipping me off. Apparently she didn't want to get arrested.

On that note, neither did I. But I was nice enough to at least stay and clean up some of the mess.

***Water, Please: Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!***

I changed back into my Water Style and using the water that was summoned by my transformation doused the flames in the club. I then ran to go check on the random workers scattered in the bar, pulling them from under debris and into safety. At some point the twins and another worker came out of hiding. The new guy was big, and dressed a little differently than the other workers.

I tried to walk over to them to check on them as well but all three pointed their weapons at me, the two girls having bladed claws and boots respectively, and the large man had a large metal club which in my experience in this world told me was probably a gun, or a bazooka, or a chainsaw.

"Whoa! Easy, just checking if you guys are ok. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent more damage or catch the blonde. A lot of your workers are beat up, battered and will probably be bruised but I think they'll be ok."

It was the big one who spoke to me. "While we appreciate the help and concern we would also appreciate you getting the HELL out of here."

One of the twins spoke next, the one in white. "What he means is if you don't want to be arrested for causing the damage I would get while the getting is good. You tried to help so we won't press any charges or 'nothin but the cops will still bring you in for doing this thanks to the blonde bimbo who left you to take the blame."

It was the red one's turn next. "What she said. Now beat it blingy. We've got it from here."

"Ok, ok message received. Hope you guys can rebuild. I was looking forward to hanging out here."

***Hurricane, Please: Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!***

With that I swapped into my Hurricane Style and rode the wind out of the hole I threw Blondie through and continued to ride the wind jumping to rooftop to rooftop while avoiding the police till I got to the outskirts of Vale. Riding the wind was different that just straight flying. More like gliding, I had to summon another burst of wind after landing to get more distance. It was more like super jumps. It took a bit longer to get to Beacon this way and then from there release the magic holding me in my transformed state. Once I did the fatigue hit me HARD.

From there I stumbled back to my quarters like a zombie, seeking only the comfort and rest my bed and sheets could provide. After a few minutes I was there. I was only one swipe of my scroll away from sweet bliss. I stopped at the door closed my eyes and rested my head on the door, silently cursing big breasted blondes. Suddenly through my closed eyelids I noticed a bright light.

Opening my eyes I was taken by surprised. On the floor, softly glowing was a magic circle, and it WASN'T mine. This one glowed gold, not red like mine and while mine was a perfect circle this one was angled/edged like an octagon and had the insignia in the center of what looked like a lion with big eyes surrounded by a bird, dolphin, chameleon, and bull.

"Beast...?"

Suddenly the circle began to flicker unnaturally. Or as unnaturally a floating magic circle could be, It shot out a ring with a note attached before softly shattering into light particles. The ring belonged to my rival/companion Felix. I called him beast because of the magic he used and how horrible his table manners were. It was in a different style than mine, all black with a griffon detailed on a green stone embedded into the ring.

The note itself looked hastily written, read "Magus, I hope this ring gets to you. We are trying to establish a connection to the world you were blasted off too. We think we found it but it's taking tons of magical energy for us to create a connection just to get this through. We may need to find a different source of Mana. The phantoms still exist here but they're back to naturally occurring levels versus in masse that they were before so I won't starve any time soon. Try to send a message back next time you see the portal. Portal closing. Wrapping this up.

-Felix

I reread the letter and took a second to attach the ring to my holder and fold the note and stuffed it into my pocket. Tomorrow would be a better day to process everything. Or the day after depending on how long I sleep.

* * *

AN: To those that celebrate today, Merry Christmas! To those that don't again Happy Holidays. Another fic, as promised for you to enjoy with a little bonus cameo to a few reviewers who asked about his plamonsters and Kamen Rider Beast. Will Beast be added to the story? Maybe. Depends how I feel and the fans feel about it. I really need to get my laptop out of the pawnshop so I can write this at home to have a better reference with the fight scenes. Anyways you know the drill, poll's still open so vote. Comments/Reviews/Suggestions always welcome and if its your first time reading and you like it then. Favorite/Follow for updates! Till tomorrow ladies and gents! Also fun fact about my Beast. His name is a nod to that old cartoon Felix the cat since you know, big lion. And lastly, Yup Pseudo Flame Dragon ring went boom. I wanted to write it as a nod to the first time Wizard tries to use Flame Dragon as well as the first time Fourze used the Cosmic Switch. To be fair, that's where I was heading to that. The reason for it being unstable is that it was a ring made with a dust stone then infused with magic.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water


	12. Aftermath

I woke up late the next day hoping that the events of the night before were just a dream. Two things told me otherwise. The black and green ring contrasting on my belt of rings was one. The pounding head from Mana fatigue was the other. Fun fact while Aura DOES help in the healing process, you know soothing aches and pains, stopping bleeding, closing wounds. It DOES NOT help with certain side effects like exhaustion or hangovers.

What I was feeling was a bit of both. When I overuse my Mana and dip DEEP into my reserves I always feel it afterwards. I may not have drained it dry but I could feel now that I was starting to get close. Funny thing is that like exercising your muscles if you do dip deep into those reserves (and live) you can usually expect your reserves to do an immediate increase versus the gradual increase from just using a manageable amount of magic daily. Again think like weight training.

-So, what do you think Dragon? Will they get us back?-

*Knowing Beast and that giant cat are working on this? One of two things will happen. One, he'll dumb luck his way into it working. Or two, he'll come through himself, get stuck himself, then starve and die because there are no Phantoms for him to devour.*

-That's pretty harsh but you're right. He's kind of dumb. Like an idiot savant.-

After that I took his ring and placed it on my belt.

***Griffin, Please!***

With that a small green tray of translucent parts floated into existence in front of me. Parts of arms, legs, wings, a body and head separated from the tray and clicked together into a small creature. I then inserted the ring into a slot on the creature's back and it solidified. The arms, wings, and part of the head still see through but solid like gems. the rest had become solid gold colored. The small creature chirped to life and started to fly around the room

"Good to see you again Griffin. Its nice to see an old friend. You might want to stay by me, I don't want to lose you." The small creature just chirped in response and started to fly/orbit around me. Just then my scroll went off. A new message from Ozpin received. 'Report to my office immediately'. It read out.

"Well it looks like 'Uncle' wants a word. Lets go introduce you to him."

A few minutes later as we were climbing onto the elevator. Dragon roared to get my attention.

*Magnus do you feel that? There's a weird feeling coming from below...* I took a moment to focus with my senses and my Semblance.

-Yeah, I feel it. It's faint, and fading slightly? Feels a little familiar too...what is it?-

*It's someone I believe. Someone who possesses magic, like us. It's new though, it was not here the day before.*

Before we could dwell on it any longer, a ding alerted us that we had reached Ozpin's office. He sat there, with Qrow next to him drinking from his flask.

Magus, nice of you to join us. We need to talk. Does a night club named 'The Club' ring any bells?

* "Fuck" * Both Dragon and I harmonized

One verbal telling off later...

"I see, so you were just minding your business and then decided to try an stop a blonde on a rampage and revealed your transformed state to the public?"

"Kind of...? I did have my hoodie up and I don't think she saw my face"

"So you believe. May I see that jacket for a moment?"

"Umm sure?" I took of my jacket and had barely sat in my chair before the dinging of the elevator nearly made me jump back out of it. When I peeked around my chair my heart dropped at who I saw getting out of the elevator.

* "Double Fuck" *

"Hello Headmaster Ozpin? My pops said was called here regarding my application to Beacon?"

"Yes Miss Xaio Long, I was expecting you. Please take a seat. This is my nephew Magus Noir. We're just in the middle of a check-in, so feel free to disregard his presence here."

"Oooookay, so what's up teach? Gonna accept me without initiation because how bad-ass I am?" She said with a cocky smile. She barely took a look my way, so I was going to assume I was safe, well as safe as I can be watching what I can only guess was going to be a train wreck.

"Not quite. Miss Xaio Long, does the words responsibility or duty mean anything to you?"

"Huh?"

"Let me you them in a sentence for you. As Huntsman and Huntresses, in training or licensed, it is our duty to protect the citizens of vale, not brawl with multiple individuals that do NOT have aura and put them in the hospital. It is our responsibility to protect their lively hoods to the best of our ability, the homes that they live in or the businesses they run, NOT say rampage through nightclubs like a spoiled child for not getting what they want." As he said that last part I could see her start to sweat. I was starting to freak out with how level his voice was staying will still being able to drive home his message.

"Does a business called 'The Club' ring any bells? How about the name Hei 'Jounior' Xiong? You see when a Huntsman or HUNTRESS causes any destruction to public property a responsible business will file for insurance in this case they also report the offending individual to the Council of Vale. In this case since the active Huntsmen records showed no individuals matching the security footage..." He took a moment to press a button that clearly showed the blonde beating up on the guys in the club and continued to let it play.

"It was forwarded to the closest Huntsman academy to try to find this individual. She was not among our currently enrolled students. But..." He paused the video and pulled up a digital copy of what I assumed was a transcript. It was blanked out except her picture and descriptions of her semblance and weapons.  
"Imagine my suprise when I found a matching student among the upcoming applicants." She just stood there, eyes wide in horror.

"Miss Xaio Long you have caused thousands of lien in damage both to property and not to mention the thousands in hospital bills that Beacon would have normally covered had you been a student. Sadly you are not so the fines and fees will all be forwarded to your guardian. A retired Huntsman with a career as a teacher no doubt would not make enough to cover this, he may go destiture from all his funds being drained to cover your mistakes. And what of your sister? She may have to drop out of school to try and cover for you. As for yourself it is well within my right to decline your application to Beacon for life as well as forward your information to the other academies for similar lifetime bans. With this, Miss Xaio Long I'm sorry to say you might have ended three Huntsman carrers in one fell swoop. Two before they even really began. Well done." After that trirade he ended by taking a sip of whatever he had in his mug and watched the blonde.

The blonde was DEVISTATED. She was in tears and you could almost physically see her world crashing around her and bursting into flames.

"But" She broke out of her stupor

"You are young and it would be a shame to punish you for a stupid mistake so listen well becasue this will not happen a second time. Beacon will accept financial responsibility for your actions. You will still be allowed to take place in initiation, BUT if you are accepted you will be barred from vising Vale during the school week, also you will be imposed with a strict curfew. This curfew will extend to the weekend. You will also be assigned mandatory anger management courses as well as additional lessons in Huntsman ethics and morals. Let your first lesson be this, while certain dusty crows may regal you of tales of barfights, and brawls as legitimate ways to get information, they are sorely mistaken. You are dismissed Miss Xaio Long. Do NOT let this happen again." With that the blonde just nodded and wiped her tears and left.

* "Fuck" * Both Dragon and I harmonized once she was in the elevator and out of sight.

"Hmmm, Indeed. I try not to be at blunt with my students or possible students but that one needed a sterner hand to guide her. I'll say I still don't understand why she would be hunting down a parent that abandoned her to become a bandit queen. Oh well, such is the folly of youth. Now back to you dear nephew. This footage was more than informative of your magical abilites than just the description you provided. Sad to say my proto-ring explosively failed but I believe you may have more luck with these."

As he did before he first placed my jacket onto his desk but on top of that placed a wide jewlery case on top. After opening it I was suprised to find 3 new red stoned rings. One was another pseudo Flame Dragon ring the other two were new. One was almost all silver except for showing a bird outline in red stone, the other showed a white dragon on red stone expelling a breath from its mouth, the Special Ring that went with, well with all my Dragon Styles. "I'm interested in this one." He pointed to my Garuda Ring "As well as your little friend hiding in your hood."

Indeed while eveyting was happening Griffin had slipped into my hood to hide from Ozpin and the blonde. To be fair after that I wanted to hide too. "This is Griffin, a familiar of a friend of mine. They briefly made contact and sent him through with a note. They're trying to rescue me?" Ozpin just sipped more of his drink. "That one ring, if it works will summon a familar. A red Garuda, kinda like a small bird. Familiars act as extra eyes and ears for me but they work on a limited supply of magic energy, I have to top them off or they dissappear. They're smart enough to know when they're low and to return.

"Hmmm. These should be fine now. I used a different process to make them. Before I used my magic to imnue them with magic after the process of carving the stone. This time I used my magic throughout the whole process. It was quite facinating, like I could hear what shapes the dust wished to become. These were the end results. I'm afraid our time is up however. You're not grounded or anything. In fact, I'm quite proud you prioritized trying to minimize damage and stayed behind to help civilians. That's the right mindset for a Hunter, and thus I reward you with rings. Now be off with you. I have much to do and little time."

And with that I was dismissed. When I reached the ground level the blonde was no where to be seen. I felt a little bad for her. Only a little. I agreed with Ozpin about actions and consequences. Not so much threating her family just to drive a point home. With nothing else planned for the day I headed back to my room for a nap

* * *

Hey guys! How are your holidays treating you? So to summarize this chapter, Ozpin is making the rings from this point. I may leave some rings out of this story completely. Also keep that bit about Yang's curfew in mind. It's going to come into play later. I had some people PM me and review about Yang getting away with wrecking that club and I felt the same way. So one order of mental trauma for Yang as well as some basic punishment. I assume Ozpin kept track of Raven so of course he could have told her at any time where to find her. This chapter is a little longer than usual to get Ozpin's point across and to answer the main question of where the rings were going to come from. As for Yang recognizing Magus I feel like these events will make her want to forget that night ever happened. Anyways poll is still up. Cast your votes. Next chapter is going to be a time skip to an event I think took place a week before Beacon initiation. So only about 1 more chapter to decide! Next chapter is going to be a few days to give anyone a chance to vote or change their vote. I'm going to delete the JNPR option at this point. As always Review/Favorite/Follow!


	13. PSA: I Screwed Up!

Ok guys and gals, I screwed up the poll and lost the results. My bad. All me. So! I  
redid the poll, only 2 options now. RWBY or Solo. Only one vote allowed. Voting will  
close after 2 more chapters, approximately by New Years Day. Vote while you can,  
and again I'm sorry I messed that up.


	14. Don't Fear the Reaper

AN: For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

* * *

It's amazing how fast time flies when you're getting your ass kicked by a drunk. Training, I meant training. After the blonde incident, the drunkard Qrow came back and resumed my daily beatings. Something must have pissed him off because he started to not hold back. Which meant the learning curve was not steep. I thought I was doing horrible up until yesterday.

"Well leprechaun, count your lucky stars because I'm done with you. You're pretty much at the point combat wise where you're above average for a huntsman in training at your age group. You're what, Thirteen?

"Seventeen"

"Whatever. Close enough. Be proud, kick ass, knock 'em dead, yada yada I need a drink. Later." And with those words of wisdom he walked behind a nearby tree and a bird flew out towards vale and what I was guessing was the closest and cheapest watering hole nearby.

That was then of course this is now. It was two weeks before Beacon initiation and I was pursuing one of my new favorite pastimes. Messing with Torchdick. Oh yea, so this 'gentleman thief' Roman Torchwick aka TorchDICK has been attacking and robbing local dust shops and robbing them blind. He never hurts anyone and only takes the dust but a criminal is still a Wizard/Huntsman I took it upon myself to stop him or at the very least keep him  
from hurting anyone. Also through our interactions I learned it was really fun to get in his way. His  
little sidekick with the pink and brown hair was cute too. She was the main reason he kept getting away

Garuda and Griffin had returned from their patrol and alerted me that he and some goons were on their way to a nearby dust shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn'. I was sitting on the edge of a rooftop already transformed info my Flame Style to hide my identity and was keeping an eye on the store while sending a message to Mrs. Goodwitch

'Alerted of possible Torchwick robbery at dust shop From Dust Till Dawn, send backup ASAP'

'I am en route, ensure no civilian casualties, that is top priority'

'Understood'

With that last message I looked back to the shop and my heart dropped. There was still a girl in the shop and Torchdick and his goons were already at the door.

**-Dragon, shit just got complicated. Should I un-transform and grab the civilian?-**

*Not necessary. That 'civilian' has her Aura unlocked. Also the 'civilian' is armed.*

-Wait, what?- With that I heard the sound of shattering glass as one of Torchdick's minion's was tossed  
through the window of the shop, followed by the girl fully opening her weapon, a scythe by the looks of it. Just  
like the drunk's.

"Ugh why's it got to be scythes? Well we should get down there and take care of Torchwick at the very least." With that I jumped off the roof and summoned my weapon

***Connect, Please***

By the time I had it summoned the tiny reaper had already taken care of all of Torchdick's goons, who looked  
oddly familiar.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He said degradingly to the goon at his feet. "Well Red, as fun as this has been I think this is where I say.." He paused for a moment to drop his cigar, stomp it out and then raise his cane towards the girl. The bottom then opened to reveal a barrel and crosshairs "..Goodbye." The cane then unleashed a medium sized blast toward where the girl stood. She quickly fired her scythe to help her dodge out of the way. When the smoke cleared the thief was already across the street climbing a fire escape to get to the roof tops."

"Hey! Get back here! She shouted as she started to chase after her."

"Hey wait..!" I tried to get her attention but she bolted off in a blur of rose petals towards the thief. "Ugh, I guess the chase continues..." I followed after her while sliding a different ring on to my finger and stopped at the edge of the building. Putting all my strength and aura into my legs I jumped and made it most of the way.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Bind, Please!***

Above me chains from my magic circle wrapped around my arm and pulled me the rest of the way over the roof. As I got to the top and looked over I saw Torchdick jump into a rising bullhead.

"End of the line Red!" With that he tossed a red dust crystal at her feet. Knowing what was possibly going to happen next I switched rings and cast my spell as he fired his weapon right at the crystal.

** *Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Defend, Please!***

The magic circle bloomed in front of the girl and absorbed the flames from the explosion as well as the shockwaves. I calmly walked up to the girl while she and the thief were trying to process what they saw.

"Wha-?" Was all she managed to say before I came up behind her and pat her on the head.

"I got this kid. Now, its show time!" I said while taking a position in front of her and switching out my rings again.

"Shit its you!"

"Nice to see you too Torchdick!"

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Bind, Please!***

Multiple magic circles sprung around the craft and shot forth chains which prevented it from escaping. Within the jolting craft the thief almost lost his footing but then steadied himself and ran towards the cockpit of the plane. Then shortly afterwards someone else masked in darkness but slightly glowing stepped in to take his place. Suffice to say I didn't want to give her a chance to show me what she could do so I changed my weapon to its blade form and I opened the hand at the end of it.

***Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Flame, Slash Strike!***

Drawing back the blade to let my Mana charge the flames around it I unleashed 4 Mana charged flame slashes at the flames. The shadowed woman held out her hands and the slashes seemed to slow and almost stop, for a few seconds there was a battle of wills where the blades of flame vibrated mid air and tried to push forward but the woman held them back. With yell she pushed the blades sideways to cut the chains holding the bullhead in place instead and then slumped over the open door, still hidden in shadow. She then reached out her hands. I felt a pull of magic below me and grabbed the girl behind me while jumping backwards. Narrowly avoiding a few medium explosion of flames that occurred shortly afterwards.

In the time it took us to recover and before I could cast another spell the bullhead had already pulled up out of range and rocketed off towards the distance.

"God dammit..." Was all I could say while watching the ever shrinking craft.

*Magus did you feel that?*

**-Yea Dragon I felt it. She used magic to manipulate my strike and cause those explosions.-**

Lost in thought I turned around and bumped into the girl who I discovered was fawning over my weapon.

"Wow that was amazing! How did you fire those flame blades? What kind of ammo does your sword use? How does it work with those rings? What are those rings? What's with the suit you're wearing Wait! Are you a super hero? NO wait! You're a huntsman right?! A super hero huntsman?! Can I have your autograph!"

"Ummmm..." was all I could say as I stared and tried to process the rapid fire questions.

"I have a few questions for you as well young lady." The voice of Mrs. Goodwitch came to my rescue as my backup finally arrived on scene along with Garuda and Griffon who I left by the dust shop to guide her to me.

"Wizard where's Torchwick?" Ozpin had already previously alerted Mrs. Goodwitch of certain key points of my abilities. As part of my 'Semblance' I could transform into a powered and armored state as well as use "dust rings" to do different things. Not a complete lie but not a complete truth either. She was asked to call me simply 'Wizard' when in public.

"Wizard..." Ruby repeated as she switched focus to Garuda and Griffin and cutely tried to grab at them.

"He escaped with the help of another person. Little red here stopped the initial robbery and chased him before I had to step in when things became too dangerous."

"She did, did she? Very well. Follow me young lady."

"But..."

"No butts!" With a crack of her riding crop which made us both jump we followed her to the police station.

After about an hour I untransformed, with my hood up covering my face standing in a dark room of the VPD. I had ducked away and unchanged and rendezvous with Ozpin here in the room on his orders. I guess a jewel covered wizard would have drawn too much unneeded attention.

We were both staring through a two way mirror at the red reaper as she was getting a small lecture from Goodwitch.

"Magus are you sure you 'felt' that correctly? It wasn't a semblance or dust manipulation?"

"I know what I felt Ozpin. She was definitely using magic. Only a magic user could mess with my attack like that."

"Hmmm.." Was all he said after that as he slipped into deep thought and took a sip of his mug. "Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Here's a little something for your hard work. You can take a break for the remainder of the week till initiation starts. I'll be increasingly busy finalizing everything so I'm sorry to say I won't be able to make another till after. Such a shame too. Making these has become somewhat of a cathartic release for me and helps me organize my thoughts."

With that he slipped me two rings and then walked towards the of the room. Before he did he stopped at a table laden with coffee, sweet bread, and cookies for the officers and grabbed the biggest tray of chocolate chip cookies and then proceeded out the door and into the room with Glynda and the Reaper.

Making sure my hood was secured I left the room as well and exited the building. Once I was safely away I took a look at the new rings Ozpin had given me. In my hands were the freshly re-forged Hurricane Dragon and Lightning rings.

**-Dragon, how do these look?-**

*These are safe as well Magus. That old mage is getting better at ring crafting. Two more missing dragon rings remain however so you're not at full magical strength. You're not even at half magical strength to be honest. You'll need to be on your guard. Something about that other caster does not sit well with me.*

**-You and me both my scaly friend. What about the girl?-**

*What about her?*

-Anything you notice about her? Like her eyes to be specific. I thought I felt magic there too but I'm not sure.-

*I felt it somewhat as well. Barely. Its faint. Very faint. But it wasn't magic. It was...something else. Neither Aura, Semblance, or Magic. Best not worry about it for now.*

**-If you say so. We do have a new problem though.-**

*Oh? What would that be?*

**-A WEEK OF BOREDOM! No hunting Torchdick or patroling the city! What're we going to do to kill time!-**

*Read a book or something. I don't care. I'm going to nap. And with that he cut off the conversation leaving me alone to my thoughts and to make my way to a nearby bullhead dock. Little did I know that there was a familiar blonde brawler staring at my back just outside the station.*

"It's that asshole again. He better not have done anything to my baby sister. He better not be at Beacon."

* * *

AN: I am soooo sorry for the late update! I have no excuse! To all my readers Happy New Year! Just one more chapter left before I take down the poll so vote while you can! Its on my profile. Cant miss it. Initiation will more than likely be one long chapter. Just a fair warning its going to deviate from cannon a bit more. As usual favorite/follow/comment. Really long answers will be PMed to you. Also I got my laptop back! So hopefully better battle scenes! And I MIGHT have a beta reader. So we'll see how that goes.

* * *

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon


	15. Ice Ice Baby

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

Sorry for the late upload guys! I caught some bug that was running rampant at my job and that put me out of commission for a few days. But I'm back! I hope you had some good holidays and some sweet presents. Enjoy the chapter!

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

After one week of testing spells in the Emerald Forest, reading recommendations from Blake and finally talking to some of the older students that hung out on campus during the break I was once again standing in Ozpin's gear decorated office.

That presence is still here Magus. It's somewhat stabilized now but its still weak

Thanks for the update. What are the odds that Uncle Oz will let us in on the secret hidden in his basement?

About as much chance of you 'hooking up' with that cat girl or that bunny girl from the other day. I think you may have a Faunus problem.

Hey! Leave Blake and Velvet out of this! Faunus or not they're nice girls. Blake is nice to message and recommends good books, and Velvet is cool to talk to while her team is gone for the break.

If you say so. Anyways I believe your 'Uncle' is ready to address you

Snapping out of my internal debate my uncle had indeed tried to get my attention

"Now that you're back with me nephew, I'd like to speak to you about initiation tomorrow. The plan for initiation being students will funnel in through the Bullhead docks starting at around noon. After that at about 2 in the afternoon there will be an introductory speech in the auditorium by yours truly where the entire Beacon teaching staff will be present. From there students will again have free reign of the campus till nightfall. During that time rocket lockers will be assigned to store their armor, equipment, and weapons to prevent any mishaps before initiation. At nightfall they will return to the auditorium to bunk there for the night. You will use this day to keep an eye and ear out for any potential threats."

"In the morning the cafeteria will open for breakfast to feed the applicants and they'll be allowed to retrieve their equipment and mull around till we announce them to gather at the cliffs for initiation. Initiation itself will be simple. Applicants will be launched into the forest at random points. The first person they make eye contact with will be their partner for the year. The teams will be decided by matching relics that will be placed at a temple to the north of the forest. Any questions?"

I just stared at Ozpin in disbelief. "Yea a few. First of all ROCKET LOCKERS? Second, LAUNCHED INTO THE FOREST? Why would anyone need a rocket locker of all things?! Also, why are you launching students into the forest? I've seen those cliffs. They're not exactly a few feet over the forest. People could die!"

"The rocket lockers are for easier access to their weapons and gear in an emergency situation. As for the testing process, civilians could die. Unprepared hunters or huntresses could be injured. We have staff on hand and medics on standby. This testing process is supposed to be rigorous to weed out any individuals who would not be prepared to become the next generation of defenders of humanity. Also in regards to this process, you will not be participating."

"Say what now?"

"To clarify, you yourself will skip this part of initiation. Instead you will assume your armored form and guard the relics at the temple." With that, he slid an earpiece onto his desk. "Using this you will stay in contact with me while we, that is the rest of the staff and myself, observe the situation. You are to destroy any Grimm in the immediate vicinity upon landing and from there engage any students that try to claim the relics. This will be an additional exercise for them. If they are smart they'll realize their best options would either be to use their team work to overpower you or at the very least have one teammate distract you while the other gets a relic. Once a relic or relics are obtained you are to stand down and let them leave. If any unexpected factors arise we shall contact you with instructions."

"So where does that leave me after initiation? Team-less and Partner-less? Will I even be a student?"

"You are guaranteed enrollment. As for the team situation let me handle that." With that he took another drink from his mug and I reached over and took the earpiece and slid it into my pocket. Tonight you shall leave for Vale to spend the night there to better blend in with the incoming students. Your bullhead will leave in 2 hours. That should be enough time for you to pack up your belonging from your current room. After initiation I suggest you leave all your rings in your locker. Your Connect ring is really the only one you need. As for your familiars you may use those as well. If anyone asks your belt is a special conduit that aids your semblance of creating glyphs that summon portals and your familiars."

"Sounds believe-able"

"If they somehow draw a connection between yourself and your armored form because of the similarity of your weapons we'll say he is your mentor who works on and off for Beacon and that he gave you your jacket and weapon as gifts for completing your training with him."

"So just keep lying to everyone, including my own team. Got it."

"Sometimes lies keep us safe. Your armored form raises more questions than we have answers to currently. If other people were to figure out the connection they may try to get to you to copy your abilities. I'll be frank and admit I have already tried to do so, to no results. That belt of yours is the key but there is no way on Remnant to copy it. Technology and Dust is one thing but Technology and Magic is completely separate. It's a miracle I can duplicate the rings you possessed but that again is mostly Magic infused Dust Shards and pure luck. Alas I believe I have been rambling, and you have to get packing. Off you go Magus and good luck tomorrow."

"Yes Sir"

With that dismissal I left the office and returned back to my room to pack and prepare for the next day, and by 'prepare' I mean to send Blake a message.

Me: Blake you there?

Blake: Yes Magus, what is it?

Me: Just finished a meeting with Ozpin. Are you ready for initiation?

Blake: More than ready. Do you have any info on what's going to happen?

Me: Yup! Perk of being the Headmaster's "nephew". But I'm not sharing. I don't think I'm supposed to tbh.

Blake: I thought we were friends? You can tell me.

Me: Nope. It's going to take more than a pretty face to break this Wizard.

Blake: So you think I'm pretty?

Me: ...Oh will you look at the time! I need to finish packing and get to my bullhead. Remind me to introduce you to Garuda and Griffon tomorrow. Night Blake!

Blake: Packing? Bullhead?

Blake: Hello?

Blake: Goodnight weirdo.

With that crisis averted it only took me about a half hour to gather my meager amount of possessions into a large duffel bag.

*You know. We COULD just leave it here and reach for it using Connect, right?*

**-Wait! We can do that? Since when?!-**

*Since always.*

**-Why didn't you say something sooner?! I thought connect could only reach for my weapon, bike and rings!-**

*That's not entirely the case. Connect can help you reach for any item that is 'yours'. Like 'your' backpack or 'your' book that you left in the dorm. Even if you didn't know where something was it would connect to it.*

**-Well I guess that's useful knowledge for later. I should take it with me anyways.-**

*Its up to you, still we now have a spare hour and a half. What should we do?*

In response I reached into my bag and pulled out another Blake recommended book. This one was the sequel to 'The Man with Two Souls' called 'The Women who shared a Heart'. Yes I know it sounded like a sappy romance novel but fuck off it's a good book!

One hour later and one finished book later I was at the bullhead docks early.

"Magus? What're you doing by the docks with that big ol' duffle?"

"Oh, hey Velvet." Apparently Velvet was by the docks working on her photography "Not much, my uncle decided I was too good for Beacon and I graduated before the term even began." I said while puffing out my chest.

"Bull. What's the real story?"

I think Velvet's semblance is being able to see through bullshit because she never believes me when I brag.

"Ok, ok you caught me. Uncle Oz thinks it would be best if I stayed in Vale tonight and then came in with the rest of the students. He put me up in a 5 star hotel though so I won't exactly be roughing it."

"Five stars huh?"

Ok that last part was partially true. My plan was to use my 'Oz Allowance' to get a good hotel. I mean considering tomorrow we WERE going to be sleeping on the floor I probably earned it. Also note to self, get a sleeping bag.

"Yup. Five Stars. Anyways that's my bullhead. Wish me luck tomorrow!" Thanking the easy escape and the Bullhead arriving early I dashed onto the landing platform and boarded before the engines completely shut off. Since I was the only passenger expected we took off as soon as I was seated.

I took the flight time to look up a good five star hotel and booked a room. It was a couple thousand lien but it was fine. Not really my money anyways. Once we landed I summoned my bike and sped off to the hotel. The hotel was called the White Swan and was beautiful from the outside and in. I was actually excited to stay here...up until I got to the concierge.

"I'm sorry 'sir'.." He pronounced sir like it hurt his soul to call me that. "While you do indeed have a reservation, we here at the White Swan deal to a higher tier of clientele and it would hurt our reputation to let in common folk such as yourself.

"So you're just going to turn me, a paying customer away, because what? I'm not famous or something?"

"Well that and you have the barbarian air of a huntsman. Protectors or not they bring nothing but trouble, are boorish brutes that mistreat the staff, and trash the rooms, and above all else they're stingy tippers. So you will have to find lodging elsewhere."

At this point I had already had enough of this pompous asshole to waste anymore time. So I just took a deep breath before I went dragon and burned the place down.

"Ok. Fine. You win. Just give me a full refund and I'll be on my way."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. After processing fees, cancellation fees, and service fees, we can only refund you half."

"Ok, now that's just robbery! And what service have you provided me with?! You're refusing my service!"

'Well sir I'm sorry but you can either take it or take it and have security escort you out."

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

We both looked over to the person who interrupted our conversation. I could only describe her as a snow angel. Dressed in all white with some red and light blue in certain spaces of her outfit. She had pure white hair to match and even the lone red scar on her face added to her beauty versus tarnishing it.

"Buuuh?"

"Oh, Mrs. Schee! We've been waiting for you, please just give me one moment to get rid of this common filth and I'll be right with you."

"Dude, common filth? You don't even know me. Yeah I'm a huntsman in training, but just because I'm that and not super rich or famous doesn't mean you can pick and choose who you let stay with you."

"Unfortunately it does. This institution does reserve the right to refuse service." The angel said, "Although if they're turning away huntsmen I'll have to cancel my reservation as well."

At that the face of victory the asshole had dropped into a face of worry. "Why would that be Mrs. Schnee?"

"Well as I am currently not a Huntsman, I am in Vale to attend Beacon so if you are refusing service to Huntsman that will include myself. Such a shame. I'll have to let father know that his favorite hotel turned down a Schnee, not to mention once he finds out he'll tell his friends and so on..."

"Please Mrs. Schnee, we can be reasonable. I'm sure a Huntress of your standing and caliber will not..."

"Well, I could change my mind if you let my fellow huntsman..."

"Magus."

"Thank you, yes my fellow huntsman keep his reservation and stay the night as well."

"Yes of course. Forgive my previous rudeness Mr. Noir. It would honor the White Swan to have you here. Let me call someone to get your luggage. Will you need valet parking for your beautiful bike?"

"No, I've got it." I willed the bike to return to Dragon and watched the girl's and the ass kisser's face open in surprise as a magic circle appeared under my bike and it sank into it. Yes after that I changed this guy from asshole to ass kisser.

"A glyph?"

"Yup. Cool Semblance right?" The girl zeroed back into me, looking me over with a careful eye.

"Magus Noir huh? Any relation to the Schnee family?"

"I am One Hundred Percent certain I'm not related Mrs.?"

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee. I'm sure you've heard of me. I don't mean to be rude but I must be going now. I need to do some final preparation before Beacon tomorrow."

"Oh yea go ahead." She was already gone before the words even left. Only stopping long enough to get a check in confirmation from the concierge and have some bell hops follow her with her luggage.

"So, we're good then?" I asked the concierge. He just hung his head in defeat and confirmed my check in and told me my room number, letting me know my scroll would open the door. I didn't even wait for a bellhop since it was just one bag. I just headed up, took a shower then laid in the comfortable bed in my sleepwear. Remembering I had to arrive with the students I set an alarm for an ok time in the morning then passed out.

* * *

So as per usual, favorite/follow/review. Now that I'm not sick chapters will be up regularly. Next chapter will end as initiation starts and of course after that is  
Initiation itself. Poll will close by 8pm Central time so if you want to get a late vote in now's your chance. Yes, I briefly introduced Weiss here. I thought it was only fair since the rest of Team RWBY got their time to shine.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon


	16. Initiation, Start!

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

It was finally initiation day. After the save from Weiss yesterday and the sub par treatment from the asshole who works here I couldn't really find it in myself to enjoy my stay. I had to hold myself back from destroying the room in spite.

*A little fire damage would teach those whelps a good lesson. They can probably cover it with their insurance.*

Dragon on the other hand was still all for it.

**-For the last time no. No fire damage, no water damage, no earthquakes, and no mini tornados.-**

*What about...*

**-NO! That's final! We'd be wasting magical energy anyways, we recharge that as we sleep but if we do that for too much energy lost we wake up exhausted. Remember for our initiation we have to fight the other applicants so I'd rather get a good night's sleep for that.-**

*Fine. Curse you and your logic.*

Internally and externally smiling in victory I finished my wake-up routine, quickly dressed, donned my jacket and checked out. Despite my late alarm I still woke up early around 8am and was just checking out at 10am. Despite what Ozpin said earlier there was offered an early Airship to Beacon at 11 that I wanted to catch. To clarify an airship looked a bit different from a Bullhead. A bit fancier, no armor and usually for public transport for non students so it had more room for transporting people. Ozpin allowed me to use the student only Bullhead transit system during the off time just so he could have some extra eyes on me.

So there I was on the first Airship to beacon. The early Airship wasn't exactly packed but I did see someone I knew. Good old Blake wearing the same bow as before. I snuck up behind her, which wasn't hard because her nose was buried in a book, and tapped her shoulder.

"You know the protagonist in that book expels his other soul in the end right?

Her face immediately shot up from the book in anger, then she realized who was looking at her with what I can only assume she thought was a stupid grin before the fury died down back to indifference.

"That's not funny you know. I'm really enjoying this one."

"It's not my fault you read at a snail's pace Blake. How'd you sleep? Are you ready for Initiation?"

"I slept well thank you and I'm as ready as I can be. But seriously though is that how it ends? I hate spoilers..."

"Calm down, I do too. No it's not how it ends, you're still free to read on."

"Good. I was already planning my revenge for that spoiler. Speaking of, still not going to tell me what Beacon Initiation will be?"

"Nope, my lips are sealed."

With that, an announcement came on to brace for landing as the Airship coasted to a stop at Beacon. We waited for the other students to disembark before following suit. I took the time to make a quick scan with my Dragon Sense. Nothing unusual as far as I could see or sense, just a bunch of armed and Aura activated teenagers heading towards the school.

Spotting one of my favorite trees nearby to read under I got Blake's attention.

"Hey follow me for a sec. There's some friends I want to introduce you to."

Once we were away from the crowd I slipped on one of my familiar rings and placed it on my belt.

***Garuda, Please!***

In seconds the little grid holding my trusty red familiar floated in front of us before assembling him in mid air. Once he was complete I slid the mana charged ring into the slot on his stomach and he came to life, flapping his wings and crying happily has he orbited around us.

"Aww, Cute. who's this?" I'm not really sure how she was able to say that with as little emotion as possible.

"That is Garuda, give me a sec and his friend will join him."

I slipped on the other ring and I saw Blake notice this ring looked different than the rest of mine

***Griffon, Please!***

Next was my green and gold tag along courtesy of Beast. I wonder if he's still trying to bring me home? Anyways after he assembled I slid the charged ring into his back and he animated as well. Crying happily while following Garuda's lead and orbiting around us but in the opposite direction which caused them to bump into each other after a few orbits.

"Ok guys calm down. First, Blake this is Griffon. An old friend was able to make contact and sent him to keep an eye on me." I shifted my attention back to the familiars. "We have a mission from Ozpin guys. Keep your eyes out for anything out of the ordinary and of course if you run low on Magical Energy report back to me. Rendezvous with me later for Ozpin's speech, then we'll all go chill in the library or something."

With their own versions of nodding, which involved bobbing in mid air or doing a barrel roll in Griffon's case, they flew off to start their patrols.

"Well I'm stuck here for a few hours. I have to watch the next couple of Bullheads for anything 'suspicious.' I made air quotes to emphasize that part. What're you going to do?"

"I'm just going to wander the grounds, stay close by till the Headmaster's speech in the auditorium. After that the library sound like a good idea after putting away all my gear. I'll see you there if you do end up there?"

"Sure, at the very least I'll probably see you tonight before bed."

She raised her eyebrow at that. "That's kind of bold Magus."

"Ugh not like that! I mean we're all bunking in the Auditorium so it'll be hard to miss each other." with a light chuckle she grabbed her things off the ground and walked away. "Whatever you say Magus. I'll see you later."

"Things from there became really boring really fast. Airships came in every half hour like clockwork depositing different numbers of students. All colorful in what they wear and their Aura through my Dragon Sense, all wielding different kinds of weapons, and none wielding magic. At around 1pm is when Dragon decided to give his two lien in.

*This is dull work. I have no idea why Ozpin has you doing this. I'm ready for us to engage in combat with these students just to stretch out.*

**-I agree with you somewhat on that. This IS boring as hell and I' craving a bit of action. But I'm not really looking forward to fighting my future teammates.-**

*Don't you humans have a saying about bonds being forged in combat?*

**-HA! If that's true then if I end up on a team with that Yang girl she's going to love me. Or my 'mentor' anyways. It's going to suck lying to whatever team Oz sticks me on.-**

*I'm sure everything will work out. I mean they might hate you a little but who's going to kick off a powerful dragon magician off their team?*

**-Gee, thanks. It feels so good to know they'll want to keep me around as a weapon.-**

*I do my be- wait a moment...Do you see that kid who's head is in the trashcan? He just came off the last Airship*

-The guy in the white armor with the sword? Yea, why?-

*His Aura. Its still locked like a civilian.*

Activating my Dragon Sense I confirmed that his aura was indeed still locked. Unlike huntsmen and huntresses who's aura is always projected around them, his  
was wound in a tight ball somewhere over his heart like a civilian.

-That's weird. Why would his Aura still be locked? He could die in Initiation without it. Should we tell Ozpin?-

*Maybe, it could be some weird family ritual or someth-... ok now there's some more action. See the girls in red and white?

"What are you doing?!"

"Sorry!"

**-See them? Dragon I can HEAR them from here. Hey its that Weiss girl from yesterday, and I think the red one is the one who broke up one of Torchdick's heists. Ruby I think her name was?-**

"What are you, brain-dead?" DUST! Fire, water, lightning, electricity!" At this point she had what looked like a vial leaking powder and was shaking it in front of her face. I wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or not from where I was sitting.

**-What a shame. I thought she was nicer from when she helped us earlier.-**

"I... I know..." At this point the poor girl looked like she was having a hard time breathing through the different dust colors

"Are you even listening? Is this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

*This isn't going to be pretty*

At this point Ruby let out a powerful sneeze which caused the surrounding dust to explode and also release fire, ice, and electrical energy at Weiss, once the smoke cleared Ruby was sitting in a small crater and Weiss was covered in soot

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Ugh, you dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending this school?"

"Well..."

"This isn't some basic combat school. It's not just sparring and practice! We're here to fight Grimm, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

At this point we noticed a new person enter the fray

**-Oh hey! It's Blake!-**

At this point the yelling died down and I couldn't hear them but whatever Blake said made Weiss mad because she picked up her stuff and left. Blake left right after leaving poor Ruby on her own in the crater to sulk. Not two seconds later, the armored kid who was vomiting came up to her and offered her a hand up and they wandered off.

-**Well that was a thing...hey Dragon?-**

*Yes?*

**-Call back Griffon and have Garuda go find those two. See if maybe he can get both of them to follow him over to us.-**

*Why?*

**-I wanna get vomit boy's story, and since he's with Ruby I figure she might follow Garuda and drag him along?-**

*Ok. If you think its a good idea*

I wasn't there for this next part but from what Garuda said it went along something like this...

Garuda found them talking and showing off their weapons. He then landed on top of the blonde kid's head and hopped up and down a little. Confirming that since it hurt him he didn't have Aura. He then flew in front of Ruby who then proceeded to try and catch him because he was cute. She was faster than she looked and he had to fly at full speed to avoid her.

This next part I saw with my two eyes.

I saw Garuda flying towards me at full speed with a red blur that trailed rose petals hot on his tail. Right behind them was the blonde in armor looking like he was about to pass out. Granted they were going fast but any trained hunter or huntress shouldn't have been winded. Griffon appeared and landed next to me right as Garuda stopped in front of me and the blur became Ruby with her hands clasped around the now squawking Garuda.

"Got ya you slippery little thing! Now let me get a good look at you!"

"Ruby wait up! Don't leave me behind like that!"

The blonde upon catching up with her collapsed in a sweaty mess on the ground next to her as Ruby sat down and poked and prodded Garuda.

Jaune he's soo cool looking! He's doesn't have any feathers but can fly! He looks kind of mechanical but there's no wires or gears and he looks like he's made of Rubies! gasp! Is your name Ruby too?!

At that point I coughed to let them know of my presence

"Actually his name is Garuda and I would appreciate it if you'd let him go. I think he would too."

He chirped in reply.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! He just looked cool and reminded me of another cool looking bird and this other animal thing I saw the other night with a superhero Huntsma...WAIT! That's it right next to you! Is he yours too? *gasp!* are you the superhero?! That's soo cool! I'm Ruby and this is Jaune and I think superheroes are awesome! Almost as awesome as Huntsmen...and I'm rambling. Sorry!" I just laughed after the rapid fire questions and excitement as Garuda floated weakly to me before landing, with his body fading and his ring falling into my open hand. That of course set Ruby off again.

"He died?! Did I kill your pet?! I'm sorry! and with that she started crying. Wow she really was kind of a kid huh?

"Ruby Ruby calm down! He's not dead."

"He's not?"

Both Jaune and Ruby replied this time. Jaune had recovered enough to now sit up and watch the show that was taking place

"No. To answer your other questions that was my master. He borrows them sometimes. They're a weird part of my semblance. I can summon them with these special dust rings he made for me. I'm Magus by the way." While I said this I slipped Garuda's ring back on my finger and placed it on my belt. Recharging it with magic energy,

***Garuda, Please!***

"Please?"

Again they both asked in response to my belt's sound off of the spell but then were distracted as Garuda's grid appeared in front of me and he was rebuilt and I slid the ring back into his stomach where he reanimated.

"See? Good as new. And yes, Please. Its part of this belt's weird quirk. It helps me focus my semblance." I then stood up because I felt the urge to show off a little.

***Connect, Please!***

The familiar magic circle appeared and I reached in and summoned my weapon in sword mode with a twirling flourish.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Oh cool, another sword user." Was all Jaune had to say to that. Ruby on the other hand...

"SO COOL! What kind of metal is that?! Can you pull other stuff from the portals?! What else does your sword do?!" I have a feeling rapid fire questions were going to be an ongoing thing with this one.

"I don't know, it was also a gift from my Master. I can grab anything that's mine, including my bike. Its also a gun." I switched the sword into gun mode. "Anyways we should probably go. We're supposed to be meeting in the auditorium soon. If don't know where that is you guys can follow me." With that I helped Jaune get up and with the two new tag alongs headed towards the auditorium answering their questions along the way, careful not to give too much detail about my 'Master'

One short walk later Ruby ditched us after her sister called her. A quick glance told me it was the blonde bar wrecker from before. What are the odds. We locked eyes and I swear her eyes turned red. Not a good sign. Jaune on the other hand.

"Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

"C'mon vomit boy I think there's an open spot on that wall over there."

I lead him towards said spot and Ozpin started his kind of depressing speech. Wait to murder the mood of an entire room old man. After that and some last instructions from Glynda I lead the way for Jaune to the lockers so we could store our gear for now. Garuda and Griffin just orbited and occasionally pearched on me. Once I knew it was safe and no one was listening in I tried to get to the meat of the issue.

"Hey Jaune. Why don't you have Aura?"

"Aura?"

"Yea, you know. Aura. The physical representation of our soul that empowers and protects huntsmen like us."

"Wha?"

"Look just watch."

"Hey wait!" He tried to protest as I lifted my sword and dragged it across my arm. My aura flared up red and prevented any damage from being done.

"See, Aura. Its kind of like a force field. Why don't you have it?"

"Psh, I have Aura." He tried to act cool and dismiss me with a wave of his hand but I could tell he was nervous, so I gave a mental command to Dragon that he relayed to Griffon who then swiped his sharp claw at the unprotected tip of Jaune's finger. Which caused him to yelp and draw it back.

"Uh-huh. Sure. C'mon man if you don't have Aura you could die during Initiation. So what's the story?"

At this point he sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else."

It honestly took him a few hours to tell his whole story. It was dark by the time he finished. Apparently being the only son in a family of SEVEN SISTERS he was spoiled a bit. His father was a huntsman but refused to train him any more than some very basic sword skills and after living his whole life being groomed for other things for home life like cooking, sewing, dancing, hunting, gathering, gardening while being teased with stories of his family's legacy of warriors he had enough and decided to steal his family's heirloom weapon and some money from home, buy some forged documents, and enroll. He probably could have summarized but there was apparently a lot of baggage for him to unpack. He finished his story just as we were returning back to the locker rooms.

"Dude, I mean that sucks and all but that doesn't change the main point I was trying to make"  
There were other people around now and I was trying to keep his problem on the DL till I could shoot Ozpin a message.

"I'll figure something out. Anyways we should probably get changed for bed if we still want to get a good spot in the auditorium."

"Ok dude, it's your funeral. Literally in this case. With that we began changing. He took a little longer because of his armor, btw his hoodie under the armor had a rabbit on it but I wasn't gonna judge that. I was however going to judge what he was putting on instead.

"What the fucking Monty is that?"

Jaune had just finished pulling on and zipping up some kind of blue, fuzzy, abomination. Long sleeved and complete with little 'footies' it demanded an honorable death by dragonfire.

"What my pajamas? My mom made these for me."

"This is a guys sleep wear." I gestured to what I was wearing, a comfy black shirt and some loose atletic shorts . "That, is a living nightmare. A monstrosity that demands to be put to flame."

"No way! They're good luck! If I wear these tonight then I'll fine tomorrow."

"Jaune, tomorrow won't matter because if you walk out now you'll be commiting social suicide TONIGHT. You said you wanted to be a hero right? Rescue the damsel in distress? Find your princess?" To that he just nodded. "Well if you go out in THAT you can kiss that dream goodbye."

"Pfft nah. I'll be fine. Now c'mon, grab your sleeping bag!"

"Ugh you poor poor blonde idiot." It didnt take long to get out in the open and my point to get proven. The blone from before saw us as we were passing some dudes flexing. Jaune mistook her look and waved at her. She grimaced in disgust at him and then saw me and shot a look of pure anger, complete with red eyes before turning back to her sister.

We found a nice spot and settled in for the night. I was almost asleep when I was woken up by yelling by the same black, yellow, red, and white girls from before causing a fuss. I was in the middle of taking aim at them with my pillow when Blake ended the fuss by putting out her candle and put the room back into darkness.

Earlier in the morning then I would have liked Professor Port nudged me awake and motioned me to follow him. Leaving Jaune alone I followed him first to the locker rooms to change and get ready, then to the cafeteria for a quick bowl of oatmeal and some juice before finally following him outside. There I met Ozpin alone on the clifface facing the Emerald Forest.

"Good morning nephew. Anything to report?"

"Yes, I report you're a bastard for waking me up this early." I said while stifling a yawn.

"Noted. Anything else?"

"Umm yea, Ruby Rose is hyperactive. Weiss Schnee is kind of a bitch. That Yang girl from before I think might recognize me and hate me and oh yea Jaune Arc faked his transscripts and doesn't have Aura. He might die." I was still half asleep so i just told everything minus Blake.

"Again noted. In Arc's case I'm fully aware. It's not like we don't check transcripts that we receive so I'm letting that one 'play out' and see what happens. If that's all are you ready to get to work? We woke you up early so you can get to the temple before the students."

"I know I know. One sec."

***Driver On, Please!***

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!***

I slipped on my green hurricane ring and slid the ring's visor down. "Henshin!" Then placed it on the hand plate.

***Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!***

The sudden rush of released magical energy washed away the rest of my slumber.

"Much better. Not done though." I flipped the hand plate right then left to reactivate it to change forms while sliding on my Hurricane Dragon ring.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Hurricane, Dragon: Byu-Byu, Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!***

My familair green and black form changed as the ring summoned a dragon of wind that flew around me then dove into my back. The black robe changed to all green, the face plate of the helmet changed and now had wing like metal attachments to the center that formed a V shape with an additional green gem on the center of the forehead surrounded with a gold setting. The wrist and ankle cuffs were devoid of gems and now black but my shoulder pads had trainge attachments that housed a green gem. lastly my green gem chest plate had been replaced with a dragon faced chest piece that only had gems on top of that.

"So this is one of your advanced magic forms? Hurricane Dragon it said? Impressive. This one looks like its able to channel more of the dragon power within you." He said as he tapped the dragon's face on my chest with the cane. "But why take this form?"

"Oh so I can do this and get there faster." I simply said while flipping the driver face back to the right side and slipped on a ring I hadn't used in front of Ozpin yet. The red one with the picture of a dragon curled spewing flame from its mouth.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice, Special! The Best!***

At this point the Wind elemental dragon was resummoned, curled around me and roared before spreading its wings which attached to me and solidifed to became my silver black and gold dragon wings.

"Impressive." That's all ozpin said. Someday I'd suprise him, I swear it.

"No bullhead or launcher needed. You said the temple was in the north right?"

"Indeed"

"Ok, I'm off. See you after initiation Oz!" With a flap of my wings I was airborne and racing above the emerald forest towards the temple and an unlucky heard of Grimm

* * *

Ok! So, long chapter took me a long time to write. Also lots of calls. Blame the callers not me. As I'm uploading this chapter its pretty dead so I MIGHT get the new chapter out soon. Before you say anything we all knew Oz already knew about Jaune. How could he not? Anyways as always  
favorite/follow/comment! Next chapter will be out soon.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon


	17. Initiation, End!

DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

The flight to the temple was a quick one. As I got closer I was able to make out a small herd of Grimm mulling around which included some Ursa, Beowolves, and some Borbatusks, some of which were Alpha species.

**-We're getting close, what do you think Dragon? Magic or muscle to take out that heard?-**

*I'd suggest magic. It would be faster and more than likely you're not going to be using a lot of magic against the other applicants, it could kill them.*

Stopping my flight above the heard of Grimm I grabbed the right ring for the job and activated my belt with a quick left, right switch.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice, Thunder! The Best!***

This attack could work two ways usually. Either by summoning a dragon of lighting to continuously fly around striking and attacking enemies or let me create a type of localized lighting tornado that would devastate a single enemy I focused my will to let the first happen instead and green magic circle appeared. Out of the circle flew a dragon head made of lightning followed by a long 'body' of electricity. With a roar it started 'flying' at and between the Grimm, striking them all multiple times and completely destroying the minor Grimm in a matter of seconds.

With the most of the Grimm cleared I dispelled the magic circle which caused the lightning dragon to dive-bomb into the remaining Alpha species Grimm and then explode into flame and electricity. I looked around to be sure and confirmed the immediate area was now cleared of Grimm. I then landed, dispelled Mine/Dragon's wings and then activated my belt with a quick left switch.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Flame, Please!***

I felt the excess magical energy drain from around me back inside me as I assumed one of my base forms to save energy.

"Ozpin, its Wizard, can you hear me?"

"Yes Wizard. How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm checking in. I've wiped out the Grimm in the immediate area, what now?"

"Now? I suggest you get comfortable and wait. We won't be launching the students for another few hours at least. Probably noon to give them time to eat and any last minute preparations."

"Roger."

I ended the call and with nothing better to do went to check out the temple. It wasn't really much to look at. At some point it may have been a tower but now it was an open stone circle with half of the wall missing. Five pillars holding up another circle of stones stood mostly intact, said cirlce was broken in one places and had about a third of it completely missing in another. There were 20 smaller pedestals on the floor arranged into a semi circle which sat some larger than normal chess pieces. Half of the pieces were black and half were gold. I leaped up onto the semicircle of stone and walked on it till I reached the back near the break in the circle and prepared to sit and wait.

A few hours later and Ozpin's voice came in through my earpiece waking me from a nap.

"Wizard do you hear me? I said the students have now been launched and you should start expecting them."

"Oh what? Yes I hear you. I'll be ready for them. Wizard out" Getting up from the lying position I was in I started to stretch on the cirle of stone on top of the temple. Content with standing on the higher placed circle so I could keep an eye out for the incoming initiates.

"Now, its Showtime."

Two hours and a few unmemorable fights and skirmishes later I was sitting back on my perch on the 'roof' of the temple when I felt another pair of incoming initiates. After a few more minutes I saw favorite Faunus being lead by my least favorite Human.

"Yang, wait. We should really hang back and survey the temple. Ozpin said there was going to be a guardian we'd have to get past."

"Aww c'mon Blake. It was probably just a stronger Grimm or something. It probably got taken out already by some other people. And besides, I can handle ANYTHING in this forest no problem."

I this point I decided to make my presence known, although I'm not sure how they missed me. Red gems are kind of hard to hide in the middle of an open clearing sitting on top of the highest point in said clearing. Anyways, I audibly cleared my throat and raised my voice so they could hear me.

"You know you SAY you can handle anything, but last time I checked you were Zero to One with me Blondie!"

Grateful once again for my armored form automatically distorting my voice I jumped off from my perch meeting them halfway through the clearing, a good few yards away from the relics and the temple.

"You!" she yelled, eyes changing to red. "I went through a lot of shit because of you! My dad almost didn't let me attend initiation this year because of you!"

"Smart man, although you probably didn't go though as much 'shit' as the workers and owner of that club you trashed. They're doing ok now by the way but Junior lost a lot of money because of you though and Ozpin went through a lot of extra paperwork and legal disputes because of your stunt but we'll call that relative."

At this point she was shaking in fury

"But that, is neither here or there. You two can call me Wizard and I am the temple Guardian. Defeat or pass me to claim your relic and continue Initiat-" I didn't get to finish as two gunshots echoed and Yang flew forward to try and land a punch. Thanks to a heads up from Dragon and my training from Qrow I was able to turn her momentum against her by grabbing her punching arm, swinging her in a quick circle, then throwing her with a crash into her partner.

"Well that was rude. But I guess if you're not goanna pull any punches then I shouldn't either." and with that I swapped out the flame ring on my right hand with flame dragon and activated my driver with a right then left switch."

During this Yang got back up and helped up her downed partner. She recognized the ring I was using and with a mocking grin she got her partner's attention."

"Blake, Blake, watch this! This shit is hilarious, that thing is going to blow up in his face! When it does we'll go for the relic. He's going to be stunned for a bit."

"Roger." was all Blake said in response as she readied her weapon has a precaution. They were both going to be disappointed.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Flame, Dragon: Bou-Bou, Bou-Bou-Bou!***

Their eyes widened in surprise as a large red dragon made of flame burst from my belt, flew around me, then laded on my back. Coving me in wings, claws and its head of flame it burst apart to show my flame dragon style. The yellow eyes of the dragon styled face on my chest glowed and then dimmed as Dragon's power once again flew through me.

"What was that you said about it 'blowing up in my face?'" I said condescendingly as I put on my connect ring and summoned my weapon in its blade form.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Connect, Please!***

"Well there's only one of him and two of us! We can take him!" Blake could only hopefully nod before I surprised them again with my next trick. I opened the hand reader on the weapon and swapped rings on my right hand.

***Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Copy, Please!*** A magic circle then scanned my weapon and in my open hand a copy of it but in gun form appeared as I leveled the new gun at them.

"Well fuc-" She wasn't able to finish before I started to open fire on them. Her tanking the shots while Blake dodged off to the side. Just when the fight was starting to heat up I stopped as I heard a yelling coming from above.

"Heads uuuuup-!"

Just as a black and red blur came close to us a white and blonde blur collided with it and launched them into some nearby trees.

"Was that your sister?!" Blake asks peeking out from the cover of trees she took when I began my counter assault. I had already stopped firing and ran towards where she landed to check on her, forgetting all about my assignment. From there I heard some crashing as an Ursa Major crashed through the forest, fell face first and promptly died. Jumping off said Ursa was a girl I didn't recognize who after checking out the fading beast made a beeline for the relics, did some sort of celebration dance and then joined a black haired boy in the clearing a little bit away from the other relics. Blake then used the distraction to also break for the relics, grab one and sensing safety in numbers join the two, followed by Yang who ran for them as I was distracted flipping me off once she saw her partner had gotten them a relic. Bitch.

Next another girl burst into the clearing followed immediately by a massive Deathstalker deftly dodging its claws. "Jaune!" She cried out in worry.

"Pyrrha! came a cry from the tree I was heading towards. Oh hey, the white blur was Jaune. Glad he wasn't dead yet. Ruby then took a jump and started running towards the group that assembled. "Ruby!" yelled out Jaune sadly as she ditched him again. Poor dude. Next came another screaming above us as another white blur fell quickly jumping off of a GIANT NEVERMORE. Seriously where were these things coming from?! It looked like Jaune was going to jump from the tree and try to catch her but I could already tell that would have ended badly so I stole his thunder and charged magic to my legs and with a flaming leap jumped into the tree then launched off it and caught her in mid air and laded in a crouching position.

"I got you!. Oh , hey Weiss."

"Do...I know you?" she said as she stared at me in confusion at the jewel on my face reflecting her.

"Umm...No? I'm Wizard, the Guardian of the Templ-" I was interrupted as Jaune landed and skid to a halt in front of us. "My face" He said painfully. "My hero" was all Weiss said in return as I let her down and she walked off to join her partner and I helped Jaune back up. He then ran to join the crowd as the girl who called out to him was finally hit and launched towards them.

Ruby then said something and tried to solo the Deathstalker. Yang tried to stop her but the Nevermore started to fired its razor feathers at the remainder of the group. Ruby got close but then was knocked away. I already knew it was going to end badly and apparently so did Weiss. Running towards her I swapped out the ring on my hand and Weiss spun the mechanism on her rapier and we both reached her just as the Deathstalker was about to run her through with her stinger and she was about to be nailed from her blind spot by some Nevermore feathers. Trusting Weiss with the Deathstalker I landed between Ruby and the feather and quickly cast the spell.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Defend, Please!***

A flaming magic circle appeared and incinerated the feathers as Weiss stabbed her Rapier in the ground and created a wall of ice that encased the Deathstalker's tail. Essentially trapping it as it bean to tug and flail in its attempt to escape. I missed the conversation they had next as I was focused blocking more feathers and a call from Ozpin.

"Wizard can you hear me?"

"Little occupied Oz, what's up?"

"We saw some unusual activity with relics being removed in quick succession. Care to explain?" I then looked over and saw Ruby and Weiss who had run back to the relics claim one between them as well as Jaune and his red-headed partner claim another. Some guardian I was.

"Well some giant Grimm popped up following the students and the students used said Grimm to distract me while they went for the relics?"

"Really now?"

"Yea kinda. I think I heard that Ruby girl and Jaune kid bragging about how it was their idea."

"Well, rather unorthodox but I did give them the option of defeating you and if they weren't confident then using the Grimm to their advantage is a genius idea in this specific situation. Bravo."

"Ok ok yay for them. Anyways I have two giant Grimm now, what do I do?"

"Why take them out of course. Ozpin out."

With that he hung up and I finally noticed the group taking off towards some ruins and the cliffside to escape the forest. "Oh yea sure. Leave it to me. I totally have it. Thanks. "

Beyond annoyed at this point I wanted to vent on something anyways. First the Deathstalker. Dispelling my protective barrier I swapped rings on my right hand again just as it broke its prison and was about to chase the group. The Nevermore was already flying after them.

"Hey you overgrown bug! Your fight's with me!

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice, Special! The Best!***

As the spell was cast a flaming dragon burst from me and after flying around me dove into my back, causing the head of a dragon to appear on my chest and a magic circle to float behind me. As the magic energy focused through the head I lifted off the ground and an intense stream of flame burst from Dragon's mouth hitting the Deathstalker dead on buring it till only ashes remained which then began to float off. Starting to feel a bit tired from the magic use I floated back to the ground then swapped out the ring on my left hand and activated my belt again.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Hurricane, Dragon: Byu-Byu, Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!***

I changed states again to my Hurricane Dragon style so I could better chase the Nevermore. Since I still had the ring I needed on my hand I just reactivated my belt with a quick right swithch.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice, Special! The Best!***

The spell cast caused another dragon of wind and lightning to appear and upon combining with me caused mine and Dragon's wings to sprout.

*Magus you're buring through your Magic energy too fast. You're going to run out at this rate.*

**-As long as we have enough to finish off that Nevermore we'll be ok. I'll call Ozpin and tell him we're finished after this so we can get a break.-**

With that I took off and quickly caught up with the nevermore as the groups were firing everything they had at it to try and take it down. Ready for a nap I slid on the ring that would end this and let me rest.

"The finale!"

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice, Thunder! The Best!***

I began to quickly start flying circles around the Grimm, literally shocked by my actions the Grimm could only cry in pain as the lighting kept striking it and the winds caused by my flight created a mini tornado which kept it airbore. Below the other students had to protect their faces as they watched me take the nevermore down in seconds. With a last final explosion I flew off and landed on the cliff skidding to a stop with my wings flared behind me.

Looking over to the two groups of teens I saw them staring back dumbfounded at the display of power.

"Ozpin you there?"

"I'm here Magus."

"Listen I just used a lot of magic taking out those Grimm as well as the ones before and fighting the students. I'll be honest I'm running on fumes at this point. Do I really need to return to the temple?

"No no. Initiation is over. While you flew off to fight the Nevermore the last few remaining pairs captured the relics they needed. If you can, fly to my office and rest there. After we sort out teams I'll be meeting you there with your new team so try and stay awake plese."

"No promises Oz, Wizard out."

With that I took one more look over to the 8 other people on the ground and saw Ruby jumping for joy pointing at me and shaking Weiss. Blake just stared at me deep in thought and Yang was flipping me off. Again. I gave them a quick wave then spread my wings and sped on to Ozpin's office.

* * *

And Initiation is DONE! Let me know what you think guys. I was going to have Magus meet his team but I ran out of writing time so he'll meet  
them next chapter. Like/Follow/Comment and the next chapter should be up after the weekend hopefully!

Also! To answer questions in the reviews:

Raidentensho: Sorry no new rings yet. Too much with initiation and Glynda on Ozpin's ass for him to slip away to make more. Sienna might meet with Magus depending on what I do later with Adam and the fall. I have plans for the fall with Infinity too. As for actual ships or romantic interest although I love reading romance, writing it is a whole other beast so I may or may not even make romance a big thing in this story. But that may change later so we'll see. If I did make things more romantic than funny friendly it was entirely on accident. Sorry the chapter didn't play out like you thought it would but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

adislt: It will run close to cannon with some changes. Take these last few chapters as example. He still stole Ruby and Jaune's tunder from the Grimm takedowns but gave them credit for the ideas because well it was their fault they were there, we know that but they don't and if Ozpin checks the footage he'll see they were the reason the Grimm were there. As for omakes probably not. We all know Yang would probalby just smile and nod her way through them.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon


	18. PSA 2

I'm sorry to everyone that reads/follows this story. I've been on hiatus for a bit since I couldn't write at work anymore and my laptop was in the pawnshop. BUT the wait is over! I have my trusty laptop back and I should have a new chapter up by Sunday! Stay tuned readers!


	19. Meet the Team!

DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

NOT a new chapter. Just a re-upload because I forgot to add the above edits so its less confusing. Next chapter is in the works and should be up by the weekend!

* * *

It was only a short flight from the cliff above the Emerald Forest to Ozpin's Tower Office but it felt like longer with the Magic exhaustion that was starting to hit me. As soon as I was at the tower I found an open window, slipped in and dispelled my armored form just as I hit one of the guest chairs in his office.

I needed a nap, badly. Despite Ozpin's orders I went ahead and decided to take one, just so I could be at least a little more energized when he arrived with my team. Despite the already low reserves of Magic I had remaining I had to bite the bullet and summon a familiar so that they could wake me when Ozpin showed up.

As I summoned Garuda, Dragon gave me a quick reminder that we both had a psychic link to my summons so although we couldn't understand them, while they were in range they could project sounds and images into either of our heads kind of like a live feed. The only exception being Griffon. He technically wasn't mine so Garuda usually translates.

"Ok Garuda, fly down and watch the elevator and let us know when Ozpin is coming they fly up here through the window. If I'm not awake by the time you get here wake me up. Ok?"

He chirped in reply and flew out the window as I raised my hood and started to doze off...

*MAGUS!*

'I'm awake! Nice to meet..." I quickly stood up and turned around to see...no one. I waited a minute and at the elevator. It didn't open and the indicator showed it was still on the ground floor.

**-Dragon what the fuck? Is Ozpin on his way? I just fell asleep.-**

*Oh no. He's not coming yet.*

**-Then what the actual hell?!-**

*I was just REMINDING you that your need to keep your armored form hidden from your team.*

**-Yea, I know that. Thanks for the update-** Dragon just groaned in frustration at this.

*It would be easier to hide if you're NOT wearing all the rings in your arsenal. Like Ozpin told you to.*

**-Oh. Right... I'm too tired to make it to the lockers though.-**

*Then just take off your Ring Chains and hide them in Ozpin's desk! You can always connect to get them later. Just leave him a note or something.*

Eager to get back to my nap I quickly detached the chains that my rings sat on and found a pen and some sticky notes on Oz's desk. It took me a bit longer to find an unlocked drawer. Ignoring the contents I easily fit the chains inside and attached a quick note saying I was hiding them from my team till I could put them in my locker. I also took out my earpiece and put it on the desk while I was at it. With the deeds done I returned to my chair and got comfortable again as my consciousness faded and I fell back asleep.

I woke up again, a bit later this time to Garuda pecking my head through my jacket hood.

"Ok ok buddy I'm awake. Ceasefire." Looking over to the elevator I saw it was about halfway up the tower and would be there in about a minute so I got up, stretched, wiped any drool from my face and checked Ozpin's desk clock. I'd had about a 2 hour power nap and was feeling less of a drain from my Magic recharging a bit. As I finished those thoughts the elevator opened to reveal Ozpin and my new team.

"This is him ladies. I'd like you to meet my nephew, Magus Noir. As I said before, although he and his partner and team did pass initiation there was an Grimm rampage that occurred because of the two awakenings of Ancient Grimm. That rampage put his future teammates into intensive care and they have all decided to prematurely retire as Huntsmen, understandable after a brush with death like that."

**-Oh shit. That's kind of messed up.-**

*Indeed. I guess you should act appropriately. That is to say, tired and devastated.*

**-There's no acting needed Dragon, did you see who is on that team?-**

"Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna, Miss Schnee I believe that Mister Noir might do well on your team so I have brought you here to meet him and ask if you would take him on as a temporary teammate till the time we can assign him on to a different team of his own or till next year when he can retake initiation."

"What happens if we say no?" Blake tentatively asked.

"If you come to the decision as a team to not take on this fifth member then he'll have to wait till next year to attend beacon. A whole year to delay the training to being for a potential huntsman who could save lives. What say you ladies?"

"Team Vote!" Ruby then declared out loudly and pulled them off to the side to discuss my future out of earshot. Unfortunately this plan failed because they talked so loud Ozpin and I could hear them anyways.

"Ok guys, I've met Magus and he seems like a cool guy! Plus he has this cool semblance that lets him summon cool cute looking animals! He also has this awesome weapon and I bet he's good in a fight too if he didn't get hurt in that rampage that happened!" Ruby argued.

"I will admit although I can't speak for his combat ability I do feel a bit guilty. From the sounds of it we were the cause of the rampage and put 3 possible hunters out of commission" Weiss stated.

"He's the Headmaster's nephew. If we let him on the team, maybe we'll get some special treatment?" That input came from Blake. Despite her knowing that wasn't true at all I think she was trying to push in my favor by suggesting favoritism to the other girls.

"Declined. A.) He'd be the only guy on a team full of girls. B.) I don't like him. C.) How do we know he fought and didn't get injured? He could have run like a little chicken shit and let the other guys be meat shields. No. Denied. No way.

"But Yaaaang..." Ruby began to whine

"No buts Rubes. I'm not budging on this."

Then began the non verbal battle of wills. Ruby tearing up and doing puppy dog eyes and Yang trying to stare down her sister and ignore the tears and puppy eyes with a will forged from steel. Sadly the red reaper broke first.

"Ugh, fine! What about you girls?" she asked the rest of her team.

"I've only really seen part of his semblance and although I have no personal qualms against him or him being of the opposite sex I don't have enough information so I'll abstain from voting."

"Huh?" Was all Ruby and Yang said to this. Apparently a lot of big words are a no with those two.

"The both of you are dolts. I mean I choose not to vote."

"Ohhhhh." Both of them replied, which left my fate in Blake's hands.

"Sure, why not. I don't have any problems against him."

"Then it's settled, as leader of Team RWBY I welcome Magus! Wait...does that mean we're team RWMBY now?" Ruby went from excited to confused in a span of seconds, it was kind of cute honestly.

"No no no, you're still RWBY. Allow me to clarify. As a five person team, you will still be held to the standards of other teams except for a few things. First, as far as grades go individually nothing will change. As a team average Magus's grades won't apply to you. The same goes for his combat scores. He will not be exempt from participating with you in team activities except the Vytal Festival if you all qualify for it. He's also not exempt from any full team punishments any of my colleagues may impose on your team as a whole. Lastly since I was made aware of the situation early I made arrangements for some emergency modifications to your dorm room. You'll be in room 555 across from Team JNPR. I hope you enjoy the room. You might keep it come next year. You're all dismissed."

As a group of five plus Garuda we loaded into the elevator. Yang just locked eyes on me and my jacket the whole time while Ruby and Weiss examined a squirming Garuda. Blake followed Garuda's movements as he tried to escape like well...like a cat.

"So..." I began to try and break the ice.

"One more word and I'll break your jaw." Yang quickly interrupted.

"Yang! Be nice to our new teammate! What's your problem anyways? I know you don't like guys getting close to me but this is really bad. Even for you."

"Well Ruby, remember how I got in trouble during the break? This is the fucker who fought me and got me in it!"

"Language! While I am curious as to your high levels of animosity we are civilized huntresses-in-training. I'm sure we can work this out with words and not fists." Weiss immediately voiced out.

"Yeah," I retorted. "Especially since I've never seen you before today anyways."

"Bullshit! I recognize that jacket anywhere! It was you in that club and you were the temple guardian!"

"Umm no. That was my master. He gave me this jacket when I finished training with him." Already enacting the rehearsed plan for the lie.

"Ok then what about your belt?! He had one just like it!"

"The guardian's belt was bulkier and silver actually." Blake decided now would be a good point to butt in. "Magus's looks just like a belt buckle. Plus his had some kind of lever mechanism that let it change. Again Magus's lacks that."

"Thank you Blake. My master made this for me to focus my semblance. I make connection portals that let me 'summon' items I own or generate my familiars. It's some kind of Dust tech I believe. He never really gave me details on its construction because he wanted to keep it secret I guess?"

"That's understandable. The Schnee Dust company does tend to keep its own Dust breakthroughs secret till they are tested completely." was Weiss's input

"Hmmm..." Yang still seemed skeptical but she dropped it for now at least.

"What's the story on your Master anyways? Is Wizard his actual name?" Blake asked.

"That I don't know. I don't even know what he looks like. He always covered his face, or walked around in that armor of his. I'm grateful to him though. He found me after my town was attacked by Grimm and took me in. I didn't even know I had an uncle till a few weeks ago when he sent me to Vale to meet with him."

"What about his impressive displays of power? I've never seen anyone utilize dust with that much control outside my family."

"That Weiss I also don't know. He keeps a lot of stuff like secret so your guess is as good as mine. He could be related maybe?" To that Weiss just hummed in deep thought response.

I spent the next few minutes it took us to get to our dorm answering questions the best that I could. By the time we were at the dorm entrance I was ready for a nap and a shower. Jaune and his teammates were waiting outside their dorm when we got there.

"Hey are you guys staying in that room?" Jaune asked

"Yup!" Ruby replied, taking the extra effort to pop the 'p' for some weird reason. "Why what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's Wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" The orange haired girl with them started to excitedly reply. "What's wrong is that we couldn't get any sleep yet because some construction people came in, and have been making a loud racket for the past few hours! They just left awhile ago and I want to know what they were doing before I start BREAKING LEGS!" As she said this last part she pulled a war hammer from no where and raised it above her head.

"Nora, calm down." The one with the long black hair said while taking her hammer away from her. "The construction people are gone now and now that the team residing there have arrived we can get in and see what has been done."

"Aww, but I wanted to break some legs."

"No Nora,"

"Kay Renny."

"I must agree I'm also curious to see what changes were made. If that's ok I mean?" The redhead with them finally spoke up after politely waiting her turn.

"Welp, lets see what benefits we get from having the headmaster's nephew on our team!" Yang said as she scanned her scroll on the door lock and unlocked the door.

Since we didn't have any comparisons yet all we could say was the room was fairly large. There were 2 bunk beds arrayed against the wall by the window. Between the 2 beds under the window was a third non bunk bed. From there were some single wide study desks with shelves above each were wall mounted shelves for books and other things you would put on a shelf. There were also 2 doors inside next to each other that we learned were en suite bathrooms complete with shower.

"Whoa your room is huge! Ren! Its twice as big as our room right?! And oooo they have 2 bathrooms! Why do they get two bathrooms?!"

"Forgive Nora, she gets easily excited. But she does seem to be right. It looks like your room is exactly 2 times as big as ours."

"It looks kind of like they just knocked down the wall to the dorm next door doesn't it? It would explain why they have 2 bathrooms. Why do they get bunk beds though?" Jaune observed.

"Sweet. Perks of the nephew. Almost makes me forgive you for your master. Almost. So for this Magus, I give you the honor of a second chance! Don't screw it up."

"Second chance? What happened to my first chance?"

"Your master screwed it up." She quickly said with a darkened face.

"Ah."

At this point Ruby shouted excitedly "As team leader, I declare our next door neighbors Team JNPR our sister team!" As such we should all introduce ourselves to our fifth teammate since he wasn't with us at initiation or at the team up ceremony."

"Oh that's right. The last time I saw you was after lights out. You were gone in the morning and I don't think I saw you at the cliffs. What happened and why are you grouped up with RWBY?" Jaune asked. He may be a faker but he caught on quick. I'd have to keep an eye on him. Luckily Blake came to my rescue.

"I saw him at breakfast. After that he was standing on the panel next to mine when we were launched." Good save Blake! I'll have to owe her one.

"So anyways let's start with RWBY! We already know each other but I'm Ruby Rose, team leader! I'm 15 and Yang is my older sister. I like weapons, I like my dog Zwei, chocolate chip cookies, and strawberries! My semblance is a really cool speed boost that leaves behind rose petals for some reason and my weapon is a High Calibre Sniper Scythe Crescent Rose! My bestie and partner is Weiss and she's next." Ruby excited and shy as ever probably over shared but she passed on to Weiss."

Team introductions went around like that with the WBY of RWBY then JNPR. Finally as the team's 5th wheel it was my turn, and that's when I realized I didn't really have a name for my weapon, or in Yang's case, my bike. Could I tell my team about my semblance? How long had they been staring at me like that?

"Ok well my name is Magus Noir. Due to some...unfortunate circumstances, my team had to retire and my uncle Ozpin asked Team RWBY to let me join them and as you can see they agreed. I like books and reading. My weapon was a gift from my master, a Variant Gun Blade named...Trick Shot! Yeah and...my semblance is kinda like Weiss'? I can create portals that connect to things I own, like so" I then placed my hand onto my belt to show off.

*Connect, Please!* As the spell was cast the group gasped at a small magic circle I created as I reached in and pulled out my weapon in its gun form. then triggered the mechanism that changed it to its blade form.

"Tada. And that's pretty much it. Oh and my portals also summon what I call familiars. This is Garuda." The small red bird had been perched on my bed and chirped out for his introduction.

"Ooo that's so coo!. Not as cool as Renny, but close. Unless you can summon pancakes. GASP! Can you summon pancakes?! If you can I will dub thee the Queen's honorary pancake mage!

"Umm no. If I had a plate of them that was mine I could. For now I can only get like my bike, my weapon, things from my bag, stuff like that."

And with that the introductions faded into idle chatter and more questions about my master, usually answered with the same response of "I don't know". Eventually as time passed and the sun set and it became dark the adrenaline from the day wore off and Team JNPR excused themselves to wash up and sleep.

As RWBY was giving their goodbyes I stealthily ducked into one of the bathrooms and used my connect ring to grab my pajamas and my toiletries. They had no idea I stole the first shower till they heard the water turn on and found the door locked. Even over the sound of running water I could hear them arguing about first shower. I decided to be nice and rushed my shower a bit so they could take a turn. I was also really eager to get some rest since class started the next morning and I still hadn't unpacked.

Deciding to show a bit more kindness, I rushed my shower and exited to let them have an easier time deciding the shower order. They were still fighting over the showers as I drifted to sleep.

In my dream I heard screaming. Someone was being tortured and I felt sorry for the poor soul. I couldn't make out what questions were asked nor what the person was saying. All I remember is the screaming. The screaming and a pained beastial roar that threw me out of the nightmare and brought me back to full consciousness.

* * *

SO! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I have my laptop back now and I'll be updating this story weekly at the very least. Also a bit of ominous foreshadowing for future chapters. Anyways feel free to leave a review!

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon


	20. School Daze

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

That morning I sat up till dawn thinking about the dream. Specifically who was in it and why did I have it?

*That wasn't a dream Magus, but a premonition of sorts*

-**You saw it too Dragon? Wait. A premonition?-**

*Yes. Someone in a desperate time of need trying to reach out to a kindred soul, begging for help or at the very least a comforting feeling to ease the torture*

**-So whoever that person is...they're being tortured as we speak?-**

Dragon was quiet at this for a few minutes.

*Without the connection I cannot be certain. They are either still being tortured, or possibly dead. There is no way to tell unless they make contact again and even then no real way for us to locate them to assist unless they provide us with an exact location and even then by the time we reach them it might be too late.*

**-...Fuck-**

*Expletive indeed young wizard. But enough of this depressive talk. We have other things to worry about today. It's your first official day at Beacon as a Huntsman and you share a room with four girls. Methinks its best to take the opportunity to get ready and leave of our own volition before the ladies force us out?*

**-Good idea.-**

With that I hopped into the restroom to wash off the sweat caused by the nightmare and was suited up in my new uniform and out the door just as Blake was starting to stir. I checked my scroll and it was only about 7am. With two hours to kill there wasn't really a lot I could do. A rumbling from my stomach made the choice for me.

"I guess I'll kill some time with some breakfast."

About 30 minutes later, breakfast tray in hand I was looking over the empty-ish cafeteria deciding where to eat. Lucky for me a cute bunny eared faunus waving me down made the decision for me. This time was a little different as she was sitting with 3 other people I hadn't seen before, one dark skinned mountain of a man, a second also dark skinned and white eyed smaller man, and a girl wearing sunglasses and a beret to accent her school uniform. I picked a spot next to Velvet and sat down.

"Magus it's great to see you made it past initiation. I hope things are getting along with your team well. Speaking of which let me finally introduce you to mine." The bunny excitedly exclaimed while motioning to each person in turn.

"This quiet brooder is Fox, this big boy is Yatsuhashi, and last but not least the one with sunglasses is..."

"The name is Coco Adel. So you're the newbie our little bun bun has told us about." The girl with sunglass lowered said glasses and very obviously looked me up and down.

"You don't look like much, a 7 out of 10 if I had to say. BUT you did keep our Bun company while we were away so you get a bonus point for that. Welcome to Beacon newbie. If you need anything or get into any trouble just let Mama know and I'll make it go away and maybe kiss away any boo boos while I'm at it" and with that statement she winked at me.

"..." Magus has encountered an error. Run reboot program

*There's something wrong with the girls here...*

*What...?*

"Coco! Don't tease Magus! He's Ozpin's nephew so I'm sure he can handle himself! Plus I've seen him training and he an handle most Grimm on his own!"

'Umm...you've seen me training?" and with a look of realization and horror on her face Velvet turned red.

"..." Velvet has encountered a critical error...

*There's something DEFINITELY wrong with the girls here...maybe there's something in the water...*

Her teammates just stared at the poor girl for a few minutes and laughed as Velvet started to word vomit excuse after to excuse as to how and when and why she saw me training before. I just had to make a mental reminder to be more careful when I train. All her excuses told me she saw me doing "normal" Huntsman training versus the "special" kind where I used magic.

From there the next hour descended into chats about Velvet's teammate's backgrounds like where they came from, hobbies, the Vytal Festival and tournament.

"So wait, what do you mean your uncle won't let you compete? You're a student just like us. What's his deal?"

"That's the thing Velvet, I'm kinda not like you. I'm literally a 5th wheel. There was an incident during initiation and my would be teammates were injured and all decided to do something else other than being hunters. After that Ozpin asked one of the teams that did pass and they allowed me to join them, with some strings attached of course. One of those being I wouldn't be able to compete in the tournament."

"Honey I'm sorry but that's a load of bull. The least the geezer could do would be to have you as an alternate for the four on four round."

"Coco that's the HEADMASTER you're talking about. Magus is lucky he didn't get delayed from attending Beacon for another year or had him alone on some standby list till a spot on a team opened up. You've heard how those go, usually the teams become distant or fall apart because there's feelings of resentment for replacing one of their friends. This is the best case scenario, he gets the team experience and gets to make friends and be here with us at Beacon."

"Whatever you say bunbun. Hey Magus let me see your scroll for a second?"

"Sure?" I had barely gotten my scroll out and unlocked it before Coco swiped it and proceeded to take kiss face, peace signed selfie and then took candid photos of Yatsuhashi, Fox, and a worried faced Velvet. After that was some mysterious typing followed by 4 different notification tones from their scrolls.

"There you go love, I've inputed our team's contact info as well as added you to our group chat so that you won't feel lonely. You should probably convince your team to do the same. It comes in handy. Anywho, its been fun but CFVY's gotta bounce. You should probably head out too. I mean you've got like half an hour to get to class but like they say 'To be early is to be on time blah blah blah.' CFVY lets roll!"

"Bye Magus, have a good first day!"

"Well met young Magus, trust your teammates and may your day lead you to enlightenment"

"..." with an affirming nod fox left with the rest of his team following the flowery words of his larger fellow male team member. I sat there for a few minutes watching them go then pulled out my schedule to double check which class was first.

"Oh look, it's Port. Hooray...Maybe I'll volunteer to kill his 'monster of the day' just to avoid the boredom." I had only been in some mandatory supplementary lessons with Professor Port but even those had been bad. Hour long snooze fests of him going on and on about stuff he did when 'I was a young lad'. During those lessons he told me that during the normal semester he would let students battle Grimm in his large classroom. Forced with no option other than to bite the bullet I grabbed my bookbag and headed to Ports class and was there before anyone else so I picked a seat in the front row right by the stairs and then took out my scroll to browse the net and kill time as the other students started to slowly trickle in.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! The Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port said excitedly as his class already began to drop back into dreamland one by one. Ruby and the rest of the team had bulldozed into the classroom with literally seconds to spare right before class and I was trying to pass a note to Ruby next to me trying to find out what happened but she had already nodded off and only just woke back up and mistaking the note for her 'notes' she began to doodle on the paper instead.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" I mean I already can take on most Grimm sooo I guess bring it?

"As I was saying, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral are some of the only real safe areas left in this world of ours which unfortunately infested with Grimm. It will be your duty as Huntsmen and Huntresses..." He took a small pause here to wink at Yang and I swear I could almost hear her barf a little in her mouth. "It'll be your responsibility to ensure the continued survival of Human and Faunus alike." At this some random guy in the background cheered but then quickly shut up when no one joined him.

"But before we begin the lesson I would like to tell you all a story! A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

And here we go. He began to rant on about how amazing he used to be. Strong, handsome, smooth with the ladies, fighting off a larger than normal Alpha Beowolf with nothing but a flip flop. Meanwhile Ruby was getting the other girl's attention and showing off her doodle. Weiss was not happy at this and becomes even more annoyed as Ruby continues to goof off and Port wraps up his story.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be a true Huntsman?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss shoots out of her seat and screams

"Well, then, let's find out! Go grab your gear face your opponent!" He then gestures to a medium sized cage sitting in the middle of the floor and with a huff Weiss gets up and stomps out of the classroom.

"Well there goes that plan. I guess its probably best anyways. I shouldn't stick out too much..."

"What was that Magus? Also where were you this morning? We woke up and you were gone! No note and bags gone! As team leader you should have told me where you were going!"

"Chill Ruby, I woke up early and grabbed some breakfast. You all were still fast asleep and I wasn't gonna wake you up that early so I just left but you're right I should have left a note. After class lets all swap contact info." I already had Blake's but I wasn't gonna point that out.

"Ok, also take this!" She then proceeded to pull out some little flag pennants with RWBY printed on them for us to cheer with"

"Where-?"

My question was drowned out as Weiss walked in and the rest of the team started to root for her against the caged creature, which turned out to be a Boarbatusk. Ruby's cheering and yelling tips thew Weiss off her game at the beginning but she eventually slayed the beast, but then she yelled at Ruby and took off in a huff. Blake and Yang after seeing that left back to the dorm, Ruby chased after Weiss and as I was leaving I ran into good old uncle Ozpin.

"Ah, Magus my boy. I was looking for you. I was hoping to chat before your next class and return some things to you. If you'd please follow me?"

"Sure Uncle Oz, you're the boss"

With that we started to head down the hall in the direction Ruby and Weiss went.

"I hope you're acclimating well to school life and are enjoying the accommodations we set up for you? I wanted to meet with you to return your rings back to you personally and also to give you these." He then handed me a box containing the rings I had left in his desk the other day along with 4 new rings. Gravity, Blizzard, Land Dragon, and Water Dragon. "After initiation was said and done and the paperwork finished I was quite stressed out you see and resorted to ring crafting to calm myself. As you can see I may have gone a little overboard but none the less these should be of great use to you. Now as I was saying...oh dear."

It was then that we came upon Ruby and Weiss shouting and I hastily hid the rings in my bag.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed us working as a team?"

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin obviously has made a mistake." and with that the Ice queen walked off, leaving Ruby dejected and frozen in place."

"Well that could have gone better." Ozpin suddenly spoke up scaring Ruby

One inspirational speech later Ruby and Weiss spent the rest of the day in deep thought. Not quite avoiding each other, just too busy thinking of other things to clash with each other. Once classes were over Ruby headed straight to the library mumbling about not dragging her team down. Blake and Yang went off to the training rooms to spar, Weiss disappeared to do Weiss things which left me on my own to test out my new rings. I headed to the Beacon cliffs overlooking the Emerald forest.

"You ready for this Dragon?"

*I suppose I am. Such a pity that these mindless beasts don't pose as much of a challenge.*

**-I can't argue with you there.-**

"I wish we could fight something that was more of a challenge..."

"A challenge you say dear nephew? Well I suppose I could find one for you if that's what you desire."

"Uncle Ozpin? Professor Goodwitch?"

"Hello again Mr. Noir. I hope your first day wasn't too strenuous?"

"No, no all good Professor. Uncle what do you mean?"

"Well Magus, I figured after I gave you the new rings you would immediately test them out. I hate to admit it, but with your "testing" the local Grimm population in the Emerald Forest is dropping to severely low levels. While usually a good thing, we do ask that you share your toys with the other children as it were. So until they return to decent levels we'll have you face off against the staff. That should pose as a better 'challenge' for you no?"

"I mean it would be better than fighting these brainless beasts sure. Ok Ozpin, who's my first opponent?"

"Why you're looking at her Magus. If you'll follow us, we've blocked off one of the lesser used sparring rooms so you can fight without interruption."

"Wait what? Me and Professor Goodwitch?!"

"You did ask for a challenge. I assure you Professor Port, and Doctor Oobleck would also be suitable opponents but they are busy so Professor Goodwitch will be your first opponent."

"Ok..." Me and my big mouth. I've seen Professor Goodwitch fight and with her semblance I might be in trouble. But...maybe with Gravity on my side now...

A short distance off a pair of bunny ears jutted out behind one of the trees twitching in response to our conversation.

"Magus is going to fight against Professor Goodwitch? And who's this Dragon he was talking to?" Seeing that we had already started to walk off to the training rooms the sneaky Faunus quickly but stealthily headed to the sparring room and finding the one that was 'blocked off' with a closed for repairs sign, ducked in and waited for the trio to appear.

A short while later we were in the abandoned arena, facing a good distance away from each other in the starting positions as our aura levels synced with the big screen monitor.

"The rules for this engagement will have to be bent a little due to your...unique abilities nephew. First of all, no flying or riding on the wind to avoid a ring out. Glynda you may still use your semblance to levitate objects. Magus you are not allowed to use the ring that makes you sprout those dragon limbs of yours, we want our combat professor in one piece. Other than that, same rules as tournament style. Combat will continue until your Aura is in the red, you are ringed out, or surrender. Any questions?

At that we both nod.

"Well if each party is ready?" Glynda raised her riding crop weapon and I slid on my 'Driver On' ring.

"On my mark...Begin!"

* * *

As promised, one new chapter hot off the presses. Not sorry for the cliffhanger. I believe somewhere Coco is a confirmed lesbian? But it hasn't stopped other writers so I'm just gonna write her as Hetero/Bi because its more fun that way. I never really realized till I went back and rewatched the 1st season how slow things were to take off. In regards to the combat rules, I figured it would be more interesting this way, also fighting against a Huntsman/Huntress will be a lot more interesting to hear about than just one shotting Grimm. Yes I know this means we won't see the claws or tail but I'm saving that for later. Any guesses who is being tortured? I feel like you guys already know. Anyways follow/favorite if you like and comment/pm me any questions. Next chapter should be up on the 28th or 29th.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon


	21. Witch Vs Wizard

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

"...Begin!" As soon as Ozpin uttered those words I placed my hand on my belt and switched it into its Driver mode.

***Driver On, Please!***

"We'll treat this as a lesson as well Mister Noir. First lesson, don't assume your opponents are going to stand idly by while you use that toy of yours." As Professor Goodwitch said this, she raised her riding crop, wand, weapon thing and summoned multiple balls of light and with a flick of her wrist sent them flying my way, causing me to run and roll out of the way as they impacted behind me and smashed the topmost part of the arena floor into rubble.

"Lesson two, try to avoid giving your opponent any additional advantages in combat." She then once again raised her wand and the rubble around me began to levitate and flew around me hitting me and causing my aura to slightly drop as I tried to continue to dodge." As I was dodging however I was finally able to activate my driver and slip on my new land dragon ring.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!***

"Henshin!" I cried out as I basically slammed my ringed hand onto my driver and felt the rush of magic as a yellow magic circle raised from the ground I stood on upwards and a casing of rock and earth covered my form, defending me from Goodwitch's barrage of debris.

***Land, Please: Dododo Dododon, Don Dododon!***

My yellow gemed earth form then erupted from the encasing stone. With the raised defensive capabilities of my earth form I was able to easier tank the bits of debris that the professor was still throwing at me as I quickly slipped on my next ring to arm myself.

"Now, its showtime."

***Connect, Please!***

Finally summoning my weapon in its gun form I began to run towards Goodwitch while simultaneously shooting at her and any debris she was throwing my way.

"Hmmm while these forms of yours are indeed powerful there are huge flaws in them. Had this been a serious fight I would not have allowed you to transform so easily. The form changes as well as weapon summons take up precious seconds that could mean life or death. In the future I suggest to at least arm yourself before the battle begins and wait for a better opening to change." Goodwitch just kept the helpful advice flowing as I closed the distance and switched from gun mode to blade mode and went for an overhead swing, to which she countered with an upward swing.

with the transformation, I had gotten a boost in strength but was surprisingly only slightly stronger than the Professor as we started to trade blows. Sword strike met with deflecting wand strike. Open palm strikes were either blocked or more often deflected to avoid the slow drop of aura. Using one of my strikes to create an opening, I aimed a sparta kick to Goodwitch's stomach which she was unable to block. She was shoved back and her Aura took a more significant drop from Ninety to Eighty percent.

"Very nice mister Noir but I still have some tricks up my sleeve. Don't assume you are the only one who can use Dust to enhance their abilities." I was unprepared for her next move, as she began to take advantage of the space I gave her to summon some VERY LARGE balls of flame which she proceeded to launch my way. I foolishly tried to slice through them for them to explode on impact and drop my aura down to seventy-five percent.

As I rolled with the recoil I decided to shift back to a tried and true tactic and prepped my next ring.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Bind! Please!***

Yellow colored magic circles appeared around the Professor and from them shot chains made of stone but before they could entrap her the chains became wrapped in the purple glow of her semblance and then the battle of wills took place. My will and Mana driving the spell to capture the Professor and her Semblance and Aura keeping her from being ensnared. As she fought against me her Aura meter slowly started to drip farther into the yellow and into the seventy-five percent range like I was.

"What will you do now Mister Noir? While it is a valid strategy, a battle of attrition can only accomplish so much."

She was right of course, I realized as I stopped the spell and changed tactics, ready to give my new ring a spin

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! ****Land, Dragon: Dan Den Don Zu Dogon, Dan Den Dogon!***

A yellow dragon rose from the ground and merged with me, causing my black robes to change to yellow as my newly reforged Land Dragon form emerged.

"You're right Professor, so let's give this a try."

New strategy in mind I slid on yet another ring and opened the scanner on my weapon.

***Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Big! Please!***

I took immense joy as both Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch took a few steps back and gawked in surprise as my entire weapon grew to immense proportions. With the strength boost given from my new form, swinging my weapon was no problem as I brought the weapon in a horizontal spin. Professor Goodwitch quickly threw up a barrier with her semblance. It was my turn to be surprised this time as her barrier held but the strain still dropped her aura into the Yellow at Sixty Percent.

Releasing the spell I took a moment to try to figure out how to proceed and she took the moment to gather herself again.

*Psst Magus. You haven't used these 3 rings yet. Use them and lets finish this.*

In response to his suggestion, 3 rings lit up in a sequence on my belt.

-Ok Dragon, let's see what we got- I then slid on the first ring.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Gravity! Please!***

Suddenly the gravity around Goodwitch focused and started to push her down into the area, she again quickly deployed a defensive barrier around herself with her semblance to keep from being crushed but her Aura started to steadily drop to Fifty Percent. Then with a flick of my wrist the gravity shifted from an oppressive downward force to no force at all. Now gravity-less, Goodwitch began to float in place. Before she could react I slipped on my next ring while she was distracted.

"Now, the Finale! ***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice! Kick Strike! The BEST!***

With a sweeping motion I spread out the waistcoat then took a wide stance, crouching a bit as a yellow magic circle formed below me and earth energy began to focus on my forward facing leg. I then took a running start which turned into a high jump before I shot my leg out and my magic propelled me forward into another magic circle. As I passed through the circe my forward motion increased and the magical energy on my leg focused into the shape of a mighty dragon opening its maw towards goodwitch as my flying kick shot straight at her.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard her exclaim as she brought up multiple barriers to hinder my flight. Barrier after barrier shattered as I flew through them, causing my aura to take the recoil damage and even out with hers. By the time I reached her final barrier most, if not all the magical energy of the kick had been drained and while the last barrier began to splinter and both our aura continued to drop it held firm.

"Try this then!" I shouted as I slid on what I hoped would be my last ring as I felt my magical reserves plummet.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Drill! Please!***

The kick renewed its strength with the surge of magic as I began to spin, causing her final barrier to splinter quicker and then with a resounding crack! shatter as the kick landed onto her. Goodwitch held her ground for a few moments before the kick caused an explosion of energy which shot her out of the ring, through the defensive barrier that kept attacks from hitting the stands, and into one of the high walls below the spectator stands, causing dust to rise and a loud BEEP! As the aura reader showed Zero percent.

As she flew the explosion threw me backwards and I drained the backwards momentum with a flip before landing in a crouch and then rising into a standing position as she crashed into the wall.

"Phew!"

"...Victory to Magus by ringout and by aura loss...Glynda are you ok?"

The question was met with silence as I released my transformed state and stared at her prone form.

"Holy shit, did I kill a teacher?!"

"...Language Mister Noir. You'll find that while that was an impressive display, you'll have to try a lot harder to put me down." Miss Goodwitch seriously replied as she, with the help of Ozpin who rushed over, pulled herself free of the Goodwitch shaped hole in the wall. She then calmly walked up to me while taking out her scroll and pushing a button. The reader above the arena flashed and then refilled into a red Twenty Five percent. "As you can see, if this was a real battle I still had plenty of aura to retaliate. I set up this handicap as a safe measure just in case you went overboard. Now going back over that spar..."

I just breathed a sigh of relief while Goodwitch began to breakdown the spar and point out to me what I could have improved on and what was done correctly. Praising the versatility of my ring arsenal. Throughout this the three of us failed to notice the sneaky bunny faunus lower her scroll to stop recording and carefully slink out of the arena before going into a full sprint towards her team's dorm.

An hour later, after returning my other rings to my locker, I was headed back to my dorm and passed Weiss as she was just leaving our dorm.

"Hey Weiss."

"Oh Magus! There you are. I was just about to head to the library to check out some books. Please try to be quiet when you enter the dorm. Yang and Blake are already asleep and Ruby is doing some studying to catch up."

"So things are cool between you two?"

"...Was that a pun?"

"...No?"

"...Then yes. Things have settled into a more amicable mood between myself and Ruby. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get those books for me and her to help her catch up."

"Ok, no problem. I'm just going to hop in the shower and crash..." She didn't hear the last part as she had already started walking off.

*She's still kind of cold isn't she? Still better that then be like those other girls who either hate your guts or want you in theirs*

-Eww Dragon. That's kind of messed up to say. Besides, Coco Velvet and the rest are all just friends- As I quietly entered the dorm and grabbed my pajamas my internal chat with Dragon was interrupted by my scroll going off.

Ignoring it for now I hopped into the shower and washed away the aches of mana drain from combat. After I was washed and changed I tossed my clothes into the hamper and grabbed my scroll. As I was sitting down I opened it and read the single message and image attached.

"FUCK!" I yelled loudly

Ruby eeped and rolled out of bed, crashing to the floor.

Blake made the sound of a cat growling angrily and hissed as she shot up into her bed into a crouching position, scanning the room for danger.

Yang snored on, sleeping like the dead.

"Magus? When did you get back? What's wrong?"

"Oh, ummm...just a little while ago Blake. And ummm just some more bad news from Ozpin is all. About my would be team. Sorry to wake you. Sorry I scared you Ruby. You ok?"

"I'm good! Are you ok? Do you need to talk about it?" the red reaper said with concern in her voice as she got up and collected the papers that scattered before hopping back up to her bed.

"No, no. It's ok. Just, you know, I still feel bad about what happened you know?"

"We understand Magus. If you need to talk your team is here. I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Night guys."

"Night Blake." Both Ruby and I said as she crawled back under her covers. I waited till Ruby was engrossed back into her studying then reopened my scroll. The message and Image attachment were on the group chat team CFVY set up earlier that day.

"Ok magic boy. We need to talk. Meet us in the Cafeteria bright and early at 6am" The message came from Coco and following behind it was an animated gif of me transforming, taken from the arena I was in earlier today.

*Smooth. First official day at Beacon and you've already blown your secret to some Second Years. Way to go.*

-Shut up you overgrown lizard. What am I gonna do about this? Ozpin can't know I already screwed up. We're still missing some rings! Plus it's nice having money.-

*I suggest we sleep. You're drained and not in the best state to think. We'll just have to wing it in the morning.*

With that he cut off the mental connection and left me to my thoughts till I drifted off to sleep. Where the same nightmare as before awaited me...

* * *

So this chapter was a bit shorter that the others, but hopefully the combat scenes made up for it. We only really saw Goodwitch fight all of two times and since it is canon that dust can change your semblance I decided to mess with it a little regarding Goodwitch's. Also FINALLY a Rider Kick for any of you who were waiting for it to happen. I had to take some liberty with that as well because as far as I could tell the series never had Land Dragon do a Rider Kick. Most of his Dragon Form finishers were with his Dragon Armaments. Anyways like, follow, and review. I tend to reply to reviews over either PM or on my following chapter so if you need clarification on something let me know! Next chapter should be up by next weekend.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon


	22. Breakfast CFVY

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

"So, I see you're tougher than most people on Remnant. That's to be expected however." A cold female voice spoke again in my dream. Something about her voice chilled me to my core.

"****"

"Oh, you'll tell me what I want to know. It's been ages since I've personally tortured anyone. You should feel honored."

"****"

"Oho, brave of you to try and resist me. We'll see how long that bravado lasts. Maybe if you survive, you could become a handy tool for some new experiments I've always wanted to try. It's the least I can do as a thank you for bringing me such interesting toys." And with an evil chuckle the dream faded away as I woke up.

I felt like something was interfering with that dream. I caught one side but not the other. Why couldn't I hear the other person's voice? Who was the woman that I could hear? And of course the main question, why am I seeing this in the first place?

*We'll have to dwell on this later. We have other things to worry about. Like how you slipped and let someone else see you transform.*

**-Ok first of all, not my fault! It was Ozpin's bight idea to fight inside his school. It was his brilliant strategy to put up a sign on the door to keep students out. For fuck's sake the door wasn't even locked!-**

*Hmm...regardless you need to meet with them and see what they want. We'll have to play this by ear. What time is it?*

-Five Thirty-

*Well then hit the shower and lets get this over with. Do we have the other's contact info?*

A flashback of the previous day of a cartoonish Weiss and Ruby fighting in my head, followed by a crying Ruby played in my head

*Oh yea. That was a thing that happened.*

-Pen and paper?-

*Pen and paper*

With somewhat of a battle plan in place I hit the shower and left a note and was shortly sitting in an empty cafeteria in front of the council of CFVY. The head of the council Coco took no time getting right in my face, close enough to see myself in her sunglasses and smell her rose scented soap.

"Ok buster, you're gonna talk and you're gonna keep talking till I'm satisfied, capiche?"

She was then immediately reeled back by councilor Velvet. "Coco be nice!" She then shifted her gaze to me. "Now Magus..."

"If that even is your real name!" Coco butted in and received a massive hand over her mouth courtesy of Councillor Yatsuhashi.

"...Now Magus, this is a safe place. You can trust us. Just tell us what you can. If you're in any trouble you can trust us to hel..." She was then shoved away mid sentence by Coco

"Bun you're being too nice." She then pulled an extra bright flashlight out of nowhere and shined it right in my face, temporarily blinding me.

"Start talking buster! What's your name? Who are you working for? What're you packing?" That last question caught me off guard and caused Velvet to blush

"I mean his weapons!"

**-Well, what do we do Dragon? How much can we tell them?-**

*Blake knows everything, who knows what these knuckleheads will do with the info. Or what Ozpin will do to them. Hmmm*

**-I know that you dumb lizard. I'm asking for suggestions here!-**

-*You know it's rude of you to ignore us to talk to someone else right?*-

**-Huh?-**

*Who said that! Speak now!*

-*Over here. Look up*-

I dragged myself out of my mental conversation and looked up to see Fox staring me down...

**-Fuck-**

*Begone interloper!* Without any warning a loud Dragon's roar sounded in my mental-scape causing both Fox and myself to clutch our heads in pain

"Fox? What's wrong?" Coco asked worried about her teammate as Velvet rushed to his aide

"Something's definitely up. Dude has a mental link with...something. Couldn't really get a read on him or it before it ejected me. But one thing's for sure..."

He then glared at me. "It's not human."

While still reeling from the mental roar I was unprepared as Coco grabbed my arm, flipped me over the table and bench and onto to the ground. Then proceeded to step on my back and pull out her weapon which she shifted from her purse to a fucking minigun!

"Ok you're cute and all but I'm not gonna let hurting my teammate slide like it's nothing so now we do this the hard way. TALK or we'll just beat the info out of you."

**-Really Dragon?! Look what you did!-**

*Playtime is up, show teach these hatchlings to respect us Magus!*

**-Wait, what?! No!-**

*Too late. Backup is incoming. Take the chance to escape and get to an open space and transform!*

**-Nononono!-**

My complaints were drowned out as Garuda came swooping in from the dorm room and dive bombed straight into the side of Coco's head. Throwing her off balance and more importantly off my back.

"Dammit, no choice then! Thanks Garuda!"

I quickly got to my feet and made a dash for the door to the cafeteria that led outdoors, only to have my path blocked by Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"Please friend. Don't run and forgive our leader. We can still talk this out like civilized pe..."

"FOX! YATS! Heads Up!" Was all the warning we got before Coco recovered, took aim with her minigun and began to open fire. With practiced ease they dived out of the way, as they did I rushed through the door and tried to ignore the gunfire peppering my back.

"Ok. Ok. All I have to do is...beat my friends into submission. Goddammit!"

I continued to run till I got to the clearing with the cliffs overlooking the Emerald forest and came to a skidding halt as 2 rocket lockers slammed into the ground behind me.

"And they're gonna be armed. Great..."

***Connect! Please***

I then summoned my form rings from my locker and slipped on my water form ring and driver ring.

***Driver On, Please!***

Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox ran into the clearing slowly after. Coco kept her mini gun trained on me while the other two armed themselves.

"So...is talking still on the table or..."

"Shut up and let Mama spank you like a good little boy." Coco said as her teammates took battle stances."

"..."

*...*

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!***

"...Henshin?"

** Water, Please****: Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!***

In what I can only assume was the most confused look on my face I have ever made, I summoned the magic circle from below me. Water splashed as I took my basic water form. It was the most flexible of my styles and least likely to hurt my friends.

Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox stared at me for a second before Coco called out, "Usually I can respect a man who appreciates the bling, but you might just be pushing it there."

I just rolled with the comment and activated my belt again.

***Connect! Please* **From the now blue tinted circle that appeared I drew out my weapon in its blade form and took a ready battle stance. Fox was the first to make a move. As he dashed towards me, he brought his orange blade weapon forward and started to slash wildly at me. Slash met counter-slash as I kept up with him and waited to take a chance to switch to offense. Sadly that chance never came, turns out Fox was just a distraction. The real threat came in the form of a massive sword that struck me from my blind spot on the right and sent me into the air, where I quickly had to raise my guard as Coco began to open fire on me. Who knew a big guy like Yatsuhashi could be so stealthy.

As gravity took hold and I landed a fair bit away from the threesome, I took a moment to switch rings and berate Dragon.

**-Dragon, what the fuck?! Why didn't you warn me about the big guy?!-**

*Apologies, I was still mentally recovering from that last comment. I'm ok now. By the way, where's the bunny girl?*

I took a quick glance away from the again charging F and Y of the team and noticed Velvet was indeed missing from the onslaught. **-Don't know and at the moment, I don't really care. Keep an eye out for her this time though will you?**

*Will do. By the way, heads up. Big guy and the blind one are doing something*

As I glanced up from my mental conversation I saw one of the strangest things. Fox had broken into a full sprint towards Yatsuhashi while the big guy himself crouched low and wound up with his blade held behind him. It took only a second for me to realize what was about to happen and I prepared an appropriate ring.

"Fastball special!" Coco yelled as Fox went from a dash to a flipping jump, just as Yatsuhashi swung forward with the flat of his blade. Fox then rode the blade and was shot forward like a bullet towards me.

***Big! Please*** The C, V, and Y of the team were shocked as I thrust my hand through a magic circle and out the other end it grew to massive size. Using my enlarged appendage I easily caught Fox and before he could struggle I slammed him hard into the ground. As I drove him into a Fox sized crater I felt his aura shatter and let go, revealing his downed form now out for the count.

"FOX!" Coco screamed in anger as she began to open fire on me once again but it was easily blocked by my still enlarged limb but It didn't last long. As I kept blocking I could feel her shots getting stronger and stronger. The magic circle and limb could only handle so much as the circle shattered and with a small explosion I was thrown back.

"Ok, that's enough. I didn't want to do this but now you're in for it!" I slipped on my last form ring that I hadn't tested yet and activated my belt. By now Yats and Coco had learned to not let me do as I pleased with my rings and tried to stop me but as Yats closed the distance it was too late.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Water, Dragon: Jabajaba Bashān, Zabun Zabun! **I raised my ringed hand above my head and magical water encircled me, effectively blocking the bullets. At the same time a dragon made of water flew out and knocked Yatsuhashi back before flying into me and revealing my water dragon form.

"Now, the Finale!" I shouted as I wasted no time swapping rings to further enhance my form.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice, Special! The Best!* **Another dragon made of water roared to life and I was lifted into the air by the magic infusing me. As the dragon once again dove into my back a long silver dragons tail tipped with gold spikes sprouted from my back and slammed into the ground. Before Coco and Yats could react I had already spun in place, causing my tail to spin with me and release a slash of magical energy wide enough to hit both of them into nearby trees. The combined force of the slash and impact shattered both their auras. With all three now down for the count I only slightly lowered my guard as I first proceeded to use my new tail to lift fox from his "fox hole" and dump him next to his partners just as they were starting to stir.

Coco was the first conscious enough to speak. "Oww did anyone get the number of that bullhead that hit me-" She was cut off as one of the sharp points of my tail was thrust inches away from her face.

"Wow Magus, shouldn't you at least take me out to dinner before shoving your big wand in my face?"

"Ok Coco, enough with the jokes. All three of you are out of Aura, so it might be a good idea to stop trying to kill me."

Before Coco could reply however I felt some new shots hit me in the back. "Leave my team alone!" A scared voice cried out. I turned around to see something I hadn't been expecting. Velvet had finally made her appearance, but what surprised me was she was holding my weapon. Well, not exactly my weapon. It had the same shape and general appearance but it had no depth, like someone had traced it with just blue light.

"Velvet, come on. They started it! First Fox goes around poking into my brain and then Coco.." "Fox did what?!" I was interrupted by both Velvet and Coco's cries of surprise. "Yea? Fox did something and was listening in on my thoughts." Both girls forgot about the combat for a second and then stared at Fox angrily. Then Coco got up and shook him by the collar of his uniform, kind of like a mother dog picking up one of his puppies. "Fox Alistair! What have we told you about using your semblance to intrude into people's minds?! That's their safe space!" In true mom fashion Coco began to verbally tear into Fox as he grumbled some excuse about hearing two voices in my head. "I don't care if he has a whole army in there! Ok Magus I retaliated after you mentally attacked this dunce, but now that I know the whole story I'm sorry. Keep your secrets, you probably have a good reason to keep them anyways but if you get in over your head consider us owing you and IOU as an apology. Unless you want to use that IOU for some one on one training with mama." With that she winked and I was amazed at how even beaten, bruised, and drained of Aura she could still find the energy to flirt!"

"Just think about it. If not with me then maybe with Bunbun over there? Anyways! Team CFVY roll out! I need to shower again after that butt kicking. Yats carry ths." With that she got up and tossed Fox to Yatsuhashi and sauntered off on her way to the dorm, putting an extra swing in her hips. Yats quickly followed after a quick bow and apology. Fox just grunted as he was carried off. "I guess sorry for shooting you in the back Magus? Blue is a good color for you. Anyways...I should go. Yeabye!" and with that Velvet left Dragon and I standing in the middle of the battle torn clearing.

"What was that?"

*Filler...*

"Say again Dragon?"

*Nothing, nothing. Let's go before you pick a fight with a Grimm Dinosaur or something*

With that I released my grip on my magic and headed towards the lockers to store my rings and weapon again, hoping nothing else wacky would happen.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys. So first of all, Basic forms and Dragon forms all used! Next is nightmares/visions. I'm pretty sure you all know who it is at this point. Gonna have to wait awhile to see where I'm going with that. As for the reason for the late release, I had to completely rewrite this chapter after I found out that all of CFVY's semblances had already been made known canonically. I had originally had it so Fox's semblance was going to be 'Seeing the truth' since he was blind. But mind reading worked out too. Also I appreciate the faith some of you guys have in me but I won't be taking any commissions any time soon. I already have my hands full remembering to keep this story regularly updated. Anyways stay tuned! Next chapter should be up soon. I won't put a date this time since I'm not too good with setting deadlines for myself.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon


	23. Bonus 1: Big Cat on the Hunt

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

On a different world, far away from Remnant where Phantoms wreak havoc on the populace to increase their numbers a man much like our hero is in his lab drawing chalk circles on the ground. Off to his side are multiple reference books with similar circles and stacks of papers with alternating magical designs. Next to those, on a stand keeping it upright sat a medium sized mirror. Below the mirror was a strange gun shaped object, blue in color with a golden lion emblazoned on the side and a strange buckle all black with two protruding sockets and a metal cage looking cover. Lastly strewn across the table were different colored rings, bordered in a type of black metal. The mirror was anything but a normal mirror however as it projected an image of our hero magus talking to a bunny eared girl.

"Stupid Magus and his stupid self-sacrificing ways." " '_I'll take on Warlock_', he says _'I'll be back soon' _he says. Then he gets blasted off to a completely UNKNOWN world with different creatures, and no magic, and cute girls, and FUCKING CAT GIRLS AND BUNNY GIRLS! I was right! Different worlds do exist and it is possible to travel to them using Magic! Some best friend and wing man he is. We could have been a team there and I could have had a cute eared harem!"

The young man, who looked similar in age to magus punched the ground somewhat agrily, before inspecting his work and getting up. Taking a moment to brush chalk of his legs he goes to the other side of the room that had a small kitchenette. On the way he passes numerous newspaper clippings featuring Magus in his different forms alongside a black and gold warrior with a lion motif. In some pictures the black and gold warrior had different colored mantles and in one he was blue and gold with long tassels adorning his arms, and weilding a gun. Next to him was a similar looking warrior but instead of his normal forms or dragon forms, he was in a form that seemed to be made from diamond.

The young man stared at these images and newspaper clippings sadly as he began to heat up a kettle of water and reach into his fridge for a bottle of mayonnaise oddly enough. As he closed the fridge he stares and smiles at one last picture, that is attached to the fridge by magnets. Two small boys that look like himself and his best friend side by side and smiling. Next to them were Two older men, each with an arm wrapped around the young boys.

Smiling to himself he took the picture off the fridge to think back on old times.

All four posed with a hand raised and reversed so that the backs of the hand showed, each hand sporting a ring. The two on the right both had red stoned matching rings, that had a type of metal face on top. The two on the left, likewise matched with rings that had a gold faced center, and two green orbs for eyes, bordered in black.

"You, crazy bastard. We've been friends since forever and you're crazy if you think I'm gonna miss out on this adventure too and when I see you the first thing I'm gonna do is punch you in your stupid face. Then get my cat girl army!" With that exclamation he put the picture gently back and the kettle started to whistle. Reaching into on of the cabinets he pulled out a large cup of ramen which he added the water to and set a pair of chopsticks on top of. While that cooked he wandered back to the table with his notes and compared them to the circle on the ground.

"This improved circle should be enough to get me through this time instead of Griffon but it still needs some adjustments." He grabbed a calculator from his pants and ran through the math for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Still only a seventy percent chance of success. I would love for One Hundred percent but with magic, you can only be one hundred percent certain that its unpredictable. Still though I think I should be able to make the journey tomorrow if I can get it at least to eighty percent by the end of the day." With a gurgle of his stomach he put down his notes and put away his calculator and made his way to his meal, adding a more than generous topping of mayonnaise to the hot meal and mixing in it.

"But first, It's Lunch Time." He said as he dug into his odd meal and planned for the supplies he would need to take with on his otherworldly journey.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm an essential worker and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like to. I plan to have a "normal" chapter up this week. In the meantime I thought my fans would like to see the other side of this Rider coin, so to say. Timeline wise it takes place a bit after he sent his letter and before the semester starts. I hope you enjoyed it and stay safe out there!


	24. Bully get the Horns

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

A few weeks later after what I deemed the CFVY incident, I was with my team and the other students in combat class watching Jaune face off against Cardin and yet again get his ass handed to him.

"You know, it's been a few weeks and I don't think we've seen Magus fight in class yet have we?" The resident Ice Queen asked.

"Yeaaah, now that you mention it...why haven't you fought yet Magus? The rest of us have been in the rotation at least twice or three times. Why haven't you?" Nora at that point said as she got way into my personal space.

-**It's because if I went all out I could probably go one vs all and not even go into the yellow with my Aura-**

*Agreed, the pancake demon should fear us. And get out of her face, I can smell the syrup on her breath.*

Before I could respond the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match. Cardin of course won by Aura depletion. As Glynda gave Jaune some not so helpful pointers I decided to take the initiative and avoid any further questions.

"Mrs. Goodwitch? Since we still have some time left can I go ahead and take on Cardin? He's still in the green and I've just been informed that I haven't fought yet."

"That is true Mr. Noir. Mr. Arc, keep in mind what I said about your Aura levels, will higher than average levels do give you an advantage, it doesn't mean anything if you don't manage it properly in combat. Mr. Winchester are you up for another bout?"

"Sure thing Miss G, I have the stamina to go on for days." With a flirtatious tone and wink that made every woman in the audience (and some guys) cringe, Cardin walked back to his starting point and I made my way down to the arena.

As I passed Jaune on my way down I stopped him for a second. "Hey Jaune, I heard Cardin has been giving you and Velvet a hard time yea?"

"Whaa? Nooo...He is just being a practical joker. He's not bullying me."

I could see through his lies a mile away but I didn't really want to call him out on it. He was a big boy and could take care of himself. But still...

"Practical jokes huh? Ok well if you want to see something really funny watch this match."

With that I continued my way to the arena

"Oook?" With a confused look Jaune headed back to our teams. All of which I could feel their eyes boring into me.

What I was about to do was probably stupid and was gonna give Yang some more fuel to add to the hate bonfire she had for me and drain me for the rest of the day, but Cardin had it coming.

"The teacher's pet finally arrives! What no weapon?" Cardin just couldn't resist the side remarks but he would soon be eating those words. I hope he liked it extra crispy.

"Yea, yea, gimme a sec you big blowhard."

***Connect, Please!***

While ignoring Cardin's enraged reply I placed my ringed hand on my belt in its buckle form and summoned my weapon in its blade form as well as my Flame Style ring, which I promptly slipped on.

"Oooh fancy semblance and pretty jewelry. What are you gonna do next? Show me how to put on makeup? Think Schnee will let you borrow her mirror? Maybe you can borrow Belladonna's eye shadow? You should do Rose's afterwards, maybe make her look less like jail bait." I could hear the girls on my team yell out in anger at that.

"Three strikes Cardin, I OFFICIALY have no regrets about what I'm about to do with you."

Cardin just laughed and waved it off as he got into a ready stance. Glynda's concerned expression was hard to miss though.

"Mr Noir? May I remind you what you do reflects on your uncle?" The cryptic message was clear. She was worried about me giving up my secret or possibly harming Cardin too badly.

"Don't worry Ms. Goodwitch. I'm just gonna teach this little bird what happens when you fly too close to the sun."

***Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! ****Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!***

I got into ready position and opened the ring scanner on my weapon, triggering it sound effect. This in turn caused Cardin to laugh out loud.

"Oh wow is that a weapon or a toy? Tell you what, I'll let you get a free hit in. I bet that thing won't even dent my Aura."

"Kick his ass Magus or I'll kick his and yours! No one makes fun of my team!" Yang Cried out from the stands

"Mr. Winchester I would HIGHLY advise at least trying to dodge or block an enemy attack. That is basic combat procedure. And LANGUAGE Mrs Xaio-Long!"

"Its fine Mrs. Goodwitch. We're here to learn am I right? Let him be dumb and see what happens." Unfortunately for Cardin, he only caught the 'dumb' part of the conversation and it triggered him.

"Who you calling dumb?! Bring it on and make it count!"

"You heard him" I said to Glynda who just let out an exasperated sigh and raised her hand as our Aura levels appeared on the big screen under our pictures

"Match Begin!" She cried out and to no one's surprise Cardin just stood there like a lame duck, not even in a defensive stance just waiting for an attack to happen.

I took my ringed hand and slammed it onto the reader and braced for the drain of magic. Now a little lesson on my form rings and my magic. I have my pool of magic, Dragon has his pool, and then we have a shared pool of magic. When not transformed my pool is enough to use a lot of my spell rings without problem. When I transform, my pool fuses with portions of dragons and becomes larger. As I got my Dragon forms and accessed more of Dragon's magic it widened my transformed pool as well as my base pool. At the present my basic pool is still only about half of my base flame form so without transforming I can do one or maybe even 2 large attacks before I'm wiped. Now on to the main show.

***Flame, Slash Strike! Hi-Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!***

As the spell completed, four small magic circles, each wreathed in flame appeared around my blade going down its length. Feeling the magic draining into the spell I quickly swung my blade down once diagonally and then back up in the opposite direction, creating a blazing floating X that when completed flew towards Cardin.

The idiot, to his credit stood his ground, playing a game of magical chicken till at the last moment he gave in and tried to block the attack to no avail. Cardin was then blasted out of the arena, crashed through the defensive barrier, and slammed into a Cardin sized crater in the opposite wall.

Stunned silence filled the arena as I dropped to one knee, only being interrupted by the sound of the warning buzzer that alerted everyone that Cardin's Aura had hit the red. Everyone in unison looked up and were amazed to see the on attack had dropped Cardin to a whole 2%. Cardin's teammates, then rushed to his aide to check on him and quickly confirmed that he was alive, and mostly uninjured.

"CRDL, if you could please escort your leader out of the Arena? Take him to the cafeteria and get some food in him to start his Aura recovery and keep an eye on him in case he needs the infirmary. Magus, while that attack was effective I noticed that little stumble. Be wary of using it in the future, otherwise I believe that may be a new record at Beacon for fastest win, at the very least among your year. That's all for today class. Dismissed."

And with that the teams started to disperse, I headed towards the locker rooms to put away my weapons and Flame ring and took the time to mentally prepare myself for what I knew was coming.

=15 Minutes Later, Beacon Cafeteria=

I know what I was expecting, and story time with Nora wasn't it. Surprisingly RWBY and JNPR didn't have a whole lot of questions for me. Score one for the 'Overly Powerful Semblance' excuse. As Nora told her story and I tuned her out I looked over and saw one of my favorite Faunus Velvet...being bullied by Cardin and the rest of CRDL. ugh I swear I might accidentally murder this guy.

*Why not PURPOSELY do it and blame it on the Grimm? It probably wouldn't be the first time it's happened.*

**-Dragon! We are not gonna resort to murder. At the very MOST I'm willing to maim this guy for life. We don't need people like him being the defenders of humanity.-** Dragon simply ended the conversation with a grunt and I went back to watching Cardin, debating if I should step in. It didn't take long for the others to notice the bullying and the topic shifted to Cardin bullying Jaune, which he denied profusely. Turns out my breaking point was the asshole pulling her ears, causing tears of pain to appear in her eyes.

"Excuse me guys. I need to take out the trash." Just as I was getting up, Yang of all people grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Woah hotshot. You're not gonna do anything drastic are you? We wouldn't want you getting in trouble now would we?"

"Drastic? Me? Nah. I'm just gonna show them a magic trick. In fact I can probably do it from here."

"Wait wha-?

"Abracadabra." I said in a monotone voice as I slid on one of my spell rings I always kept on me and slapped it on my buckle before pointing my hand out to CRDL

***Bind!, Please!***

Suddenly, Four magic circles spawned above Cardin and his teammates and with a rotation, chains shot forth and bound themselves around the boys. They only had enough time to give a scared yelp and let go of Velvet's ears before the chains pulled them upside down into the air, side by side in a row.

"What the fuck! Who's doing this?!"

In response Yang let go as I walked towards Velvet, hand held out and ring glowing as the spell continued.

"Hey Velvet, you ok?"

"Magus? Yes I'm fine, my ears are a little tender but I should be ok. Aura and all that. Is this your handiwork?"

"Guilty. And for my next trick..." I ignored the lines of curses and slurs that left Cardin's mouth and caught him hand as he clumsily swung at me, then held on to him as I pulled him away from his row of friends. Then I let go, causing him to swing into his team, the force carrying through them and then causing Sky on the opposite end to bounce away and then fall forward and do the same but in reverse, causing Cardin to bounce away and then repeat.

"Look! Its like the metal ball toy thing that's on Dad's desk back at Signal! Bwahaha!" Ruby pointed out before falling over herself laughing. This triggered the rest of the Cafeteria to laugh as the motion continued till they ran out of force, the four of them turning a weird mix of green from being sick and red from the blood rushing to their head.

"Magus you Fucker! As soon as I get down you're DEAD you hear me?! DEAD!"

"Oh wow Cardin, threatening me after I took you out in one hit earlier? Not really smart. Beside's my semblance is what's keeping you up there and I can hold you up there alllll day."

"Actually Magus," Velvet piped in, "If they stay upside down too long they could pop blood vessels and hemorrhage in their brain."

"Cardin? Isn't a hemorrhage something that can kill you? You wouldn't kill us would you Magus? We were just playing!"

"Actually Velvet, I believe being upside down causes you to die from asphyxiation, that's lack of oxygen for those uneducated." Weiss piped in.

"I heard it was because it's harder for your blood to pump out of your heart." Blake pointed out, while getting up to throw away her tray.

"Well now we get to see. I'm taking bets people! Hemorrhage, Suffocation, or Heart Attack" At this point the RDL of the team began to freak out. "...unless.."

"Unless what?!" Sky cried out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Unless you four say the magic word."

"Abracadabra!" "Hocus Pocus!" "Alakazam!" The three started to shout out.

"Mmm, not quite it. Wanna give them a hint Velvet? It would be POLITE of you if you did." I hoped she would pick up on the not so subtle hint, I really didn't want to hurt these guys too badly.

"Polite...? Oh! Is it Please?"

"Bingo! Give the cute bunny a prize!"

"Cute...?" Velvet said with a blush as I turned my attention towards the rapidly red-ing team CRDL. "You got that guys? I'm waiting..."

"Please! Please, Please, Please, Pleeease!" They started to yell. All of them except for Cardin. That is until he started to become worried about his team instead of himself.

"Fine, Fucking Please already!"

"Thank you. Now for my last trick, I'll make team CRDL...DISAPPEAR!"

"Wait what?!" Was all Cardin had time to say as with a flick of my arm I launched the team out of one of the cafeteria windows. Then turned around and began to bow to my team and the cafeteria who began to clap loudly.

"Thank you, thank you! Magus the Great will be here for the next four years! Remember to tip your waitresses!" I felt a tap on my arm and turned towards a laughing Velvet.

"Magus that was great but CRDL isn't gonna take that lying down."

"Eh, I'm not too worried I can handle them. Anyways, do you want to come sit with my team and JNPR? Why are you by yourself anyways?"

"CFVY headed to the library to do some studying, I didn't get breakfast so just came in for a quick bite. I'm about to go join them actually. I'll catch you later then?"

"Sure thing Velvet. Tell the gang I said Hi?"

"Will do." Then Velvet did something unexpected. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then dashed out of the doors. I was still stunned till I heard a whistle come from Yang.

"Way to go lady killer! Saved the damsel in distress and got a kiss in return!"

Red faced I walked back to my team. Yang still laughing about it with Ruby chastising her. Weiss and Blake just stared at me like they were lost in thought before noticing I caught them staring and tried to cover themselves. Blake by going nose deep in her book and Weiss picking at her salad.

In my mind Dragon was roaring with laughter.

*Best thing since we came to this blasted world! Did you see that Lark kid? It looked like he was about to wet himself!* He tried to catch his breath but just laughed some more.

*This is why they should fear us! Next time they won't get away so lightly!*

I just tried to ignore him as I tried to finish my meal.

=Beacon Library, a bit later=

"Wow Bun Bun, way to stake your claim in public."

Velvet had just finished retelling the events of the cafeteria to her team after they had gotten worried she was taking too long.

"While that was rather bold of you, I'll have to remember to thank Magus for giving you hand. I'll try to restrain myself from kissing him however." Yatsuhashi teased as Velvet became a deeper shade of red and Fox began to snicker quietly

"Yats! I told you its not like that! It was a thank you for helping me! Not that I needed help...I'm a second year. I could take that team if I wanted to..."

"Why don't you Bun Bun?"

"You know why Coco, if you or Yats or Fox did it then it would be fine. I'm a Faunus. If I did it, it would be worse for me. It would just cause CRDL to escalate and then they would pull in other people and it would snowball from there. It's happened to me before." With her ears drooping Velvet recalled a time before CFVY where she would be treated like the bad girl just for standing up for herself when she was younger. She was drawn out of those dark memories as Coco wrapped her into a hug.

"We got your back Bun Bun, and so does Magus by the sound of it. But you have to remember Beacon is different and Ozpin isn't the kind of guy who would tolerate racism, neither does Goodwitch. If they mess with you again, just let them have it. We'll back you up no matter what. Okay?

"...okay." She said as she relaxed into the hug.

"Good girl. Now lets knock out this homework!" Coco let go of her Faunus friend and piled some books in front of her and their troubles faded away as dates, events, and names filled their heads.

* * *

Happy Easter to those who celebrate! And on this Rabbit related holiday I present a Velvet chapter! No this is not a confirmed pairing. I'm holding out on that for now. I'll try to get back to a semi-regular update schedule and probably have a chapter up on Saturday/Sunday. I might even add in what I'm calling the "Beast Chapters" at the end of my chapters if you guys liked that. Let me know by PM or by comment if you'd like it that way. See you next time Rider fans!

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon


	25. Confessions

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

Later on the same day I taught CRDL their lesson I was lying down on the roof of the dorms. Well not exactly the roof. More like the roof of the stairs that LEAD to the roof. I found this place earlier before the semester started. It was a good place for me to come and think, and I had a lot on my mind. The cause of these thoughts? The trinket now strapped to my wrist.

Half of it was the usual hand plate like on my belt and weapon, the only difference was this one was clutched around a four color wheel of red, yellow, blue, and green. Each color had small notches on them and at the center was a pointer which was currently set in red. Attached to that was a small metal plate that sat on the back of my hand. Not really much to look at, except the small clear dragon that sat on the front center, made out of crystal or possibly diamond.

"Drago Timer huh?" Another benefit of being alone up here is I could talk out loud to Dragon and not be looked at like I was insane.

*That's what it's called yes. With it you will be almost at full power.*

"And I'm getting it just now because...?"

*Because it is dead. Drained. Empty. You exhausted it's magic in your final battle and in order for us to recharge it we need to perform a ritual with the help of the four Dragon Rings and another magic user.*

"So with those Rings destroyed and us being dumped into a world where we couldn't find another caster you decided to just shelve it?"

*Indeed. But now that we have the components to do so we can talk to Ozpin and be done with it. That is if you're ok with providing him more information about your abilities?*

"Unless you know another magic user we don't really have a choice now do we? ...Wait what was that?" Coming from the stairwell I could hear the clicking of heels and using my semblance was able to sense both Jaune and Pyrrha's Aura heading up the stairs. I quickly flipped around so I could see when they would leave and tried to lay flatter on the roof.

**-I wonder what they're coming up here for? Think they're going to make out?-**

*Possibly. Pyrrha is, as you say, 'crushing hard' on him.*

With a bang the door flew open and hit the wall as the two, still in their uniforms, rushed through it and to the edge of the roof. Pyrrha looking excited and Jaune looking depressed.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." As he says this he looks over the roof's edge. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

**-Wow Pyrrha, dark...maybe we should train him if his own partner wants him to off himself-**

*Hush! We don't have the time to, we have other concerns.*

Off to the side Pyrrha realized her mistake and quickly pulled Jaune away from the edge "No! That's not why I brought you up here!" After a moment she takes a deep breath, probably to gather her courage. For a confession maybe? "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

**-Ok, so not a confession. Still though she has a point. Jaune is getting WHIPPED in combat class. Large aura or not if he doesn't improve someone is going to find out about his dirty little secret.-**

"I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

*Or...He could just shoot his mouth and blow it himself. Smooth move blondie.*

Apparently in offering to help him, Pyrrha injured his 'macho pride' and resulted into this train wreck. Jaune and his partner were now fighting about his bruised ego and after one last depressed statement he basically dismissed her and she was now walking sadly off the roof.

**-Annnnd now she's gone. Way to go. Best way for him to improve and he lit it on fire and thew it away.-**

As her footsteps faded and I prepared to go beat some sense into Jaune the three of us heard a mocking laugh come from over the edge as a familiar face appeared "Oh, Jaune..."

**-OH GREAT! NOW THIS ASSHOLE IS BACK!- **As Cardin revealed himself to Jaune and began to threaten him with blackmail after overhearing his confession I stood up, ready to end this shit show right then and there. I slid on a ring and then took a few steps back then charged at full speed and jumped into a flying kick straight at Cardin.

"Rider Kick!" I yelled as I took to the air. The idiot was caught off guard and took the kick full force into his chest and was then launched off the roof. I on the other hand used the impact to flip backwards to the safety of the roof top and landed on the edge, watching Cardin scream as he fell from the rooftop.

"Magus? Wha..."

"One sec." I quickly silenced the blonde and continued to watch till Cardin was about to hit the ground.

***Bind, Please!* **Just as Cardin was about to go splat, a familiar magic circle appeared above him and shot chains which lashed around his waist, instantly halting his fall.

"Noir! You're dead you hear me?! DEAD! D-E-A..."

I tuned out the rest of his angry rant and turned my attention to the blonde who was standing stunned next to me.

"Magus? How? When? What?"

"In a sec Jaune. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Ummmm sure?"

"Let me see you grit your teeth."

"Wha-?" He was instantly cut of as I punched him square in the jaw, launching him about a foot away. For a second he just laid there before he rolled onto his back and then turned his head to spit out some blood.

"I have to remember to activate my Aura. I'm guessing you saw the fight with me and Pyrrha huh?"

"Yup." Was all I said, making sure to pop the P in emphasis

"Then you know why I don't want help."

"Yeah, I know why you're a dumb ass." I said as I went over by his downed form and sat next to him. He tried to speak again but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Jaune, you're my friend but you're an IDIOT so I'm only gonna warn you one time. You're going to lie there and listen to me. Then I'm going to take you to your dorm so you can tell your team your secret and apologize to Pyrrha. Then you're going to beg her to train you, even if you have to get on your hands and knees and offer to polish her shield with your tongue. You're going to do all these things or I'll light you on fire and send you off this roof the same way I sent Cardin, except I won't stop you from going splat. Ok?"

All Jaune could do is nod in silence with fear in his eyes. I took my hand off his mouth and patted his cheek condinsendenly.

"Good boy. Now hold all questions till the end. For starter's Ozpin knows your secret." At this his eyes bulged in surprise. I could tell he wanted to ask questions but his fear kept him from doing so, so I pressed on.

"Yup. I told him. Why? Because you had no training, no Aura, and were about to be shot into a forest full of Grimm. Still he gave you a free pass. Why? No clue. He just did and has let you stay here despite your poor combat performance and less than stellar grades." Still silent, Jaune's face had gone from one of fear to one of contemplation. So I continued with my tirade.

"Secondly do you think Yang or Weiss or Pyrrha got here on just talent? No. That may be part of it but they also trained. They got here on their blood, sweat, and tears." I could tell he was starting to get depressed again so I quickly switched tracks. "But! They also had help. Not just school but also at home. Yang's told me her old man put her through the ringer more than once before she was enrolled in her combat school and even during. For Ruby it's the same, except it was her uncle and not her dad. Well sometimes her dad, but mostly her Drunkle. Weiss has bragged on at least one occasion on how she had the best tutors in fencing and dust manipulation that Atlas had to offer. So turning down free combat training from a tournament champion? COLOSSALLY dumb.

"Lastly you have GOT to stop being a doorstop my friend. You're friends with some of the strongest people in the school. If Cardin keeps giving you a hard time let them take care of it. At least until you can do it yourself. And this blackmail he has on you? Just threaten him with Nora every combat class. Hell I can probably ask Goodwitch to have him fight Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and then me from now on and no one else. Once his combat scores start tanking, he'll change his tune. Now first thing's first." At this point I got up and offered him my hand. "Are you ready to stop feeling sorry for yourself and become a Huntsman?"

For a moment he just sat there and absorbed all the information I dumped onto him. Then with a look of determination he grabbed my hand and I hauled him up.

"Good. Now lets go to your team. Once they have your back everything will be much easier."

=30 minutes, a long explanation, and multiple apologies later=

"So...our fearless leader lied to us?" Nora said with a look of confusion and a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry guys. I've wanted to be a Huntsman all my life, but my family wouldn't let me. So I took matters into my own hands. I know you trusted me to lead but if you want I'll forfeit leadership to Pyrrha till I earn the title again. And Pyrrha, I'm sorry for what I said on the roof. I would be honored if you decided to still train me after that and if you all would still be my friends. "

After that the room was silent. That is until...

"Renny? PAY UP!" The silence was broken by an excited cry from Nora and a quick lien card toss from Ren.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry fearless leader! We already had a feeling something was wrong. Ren bet it was some kind of semblance that made up for you not being good at fighting!"

"And Nora bet it was some deep dark secret past. So I guess she won." The green ninja pointed out and then bowed in defeat.

"Wait wait wait. So you don't care?"

"Well...we are mad that you didn't tell us sooner. BUT, as far as I'm concerned if Ozpin let you in then he must see something we don't so we'll trust you and I'll help you train. Get ready to get ripped you floppy noodle!" With an excited battle cry Nora pulled Maghild out of nowhere and jumped on her bed.

"Well...that aside, if Nora trusts you then I'll do the same. I'll help you with your Aura control, but for lying to me you'll have to help me test ALL of my protein shakes. Starting with this one I made from local herbs." He hefted from under his bed a small metal thermos. Upon opening it the smell overloaded my Dragon Sense and sent Dragon into the recesses of my soul with a pained roar.

"DUDE! What the heck is that?!"

"This? Just a shake to help boost the purity of your Aura as well as it's regenerative properties. Jaune? Bottoms up." He then threatenly pushed the concoction into Jaune's face, who with all his resolve grabbed the thermos and downed it in one go...and then started to hack and wheeze as he tried to swallow it down before running to their small fridge and downing 5 water bottles.

"...ugh...yummy..." he said while trying to hold down his vomit. Ren on the other hand looked pleased as he resealed the thermos and put away to wash later.

"Very well. Jaune you are forgiven."

That just left the resident champ who was silent throughout this whole affair.

"Jaune...I am still angry at you." At this Jaune's face fell into worry. "But! I am glad that you realize your mistake, and not only asked for me to help but accepted the help of your team. How can I be so heartless as to turn you away after they have already agreed to forgive you and help you. I will trust you as our leader and as my student but as my friend you'll have to re-earn my trust and forgiveness."

"...Ok Pyrrha. I get I messed up. I'll do whatever it takes to earn back your friendship, trust, and forgiveness."

"Good. Now we still have a few hours till curfew. Get changed, grab your weapon and meet me on the roof. We're going to the roof to train." Pyrrha's face then took on a dark, dangerous, and sadistically happy look. "And we're not gonna stop till I say so. Ok?" And with that she grabbed her armor and went to change in the room's bathroom.

"...Ok..." And with a dejected shiver Jaune did the same, but changed in the room.

"Well my work here is done. Good luck Jaune, you're gonna need it." I quickly patted his back and turned towards the door.

"Thanks Magus. I mean it."

I just waved as I headed out the door and across the hall to my bed. Until I bumped into my team outside the door.

"Magus? Is what Jaune said true?" Ruby said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Oum-Dammit..."

=30 Minutes later in the RWBY Dorm=

"So girls, that's pretty much it. Jaune has potential. Let him and his team handle his issue. We should just be good friends and let them be and secretly support them." After finishing the story I took a look at my fellow teammates to judge their reactions. Blake, quiet as always had put down her book to listen. Ruby..was Ruby. She looked..happy? Excited? It was hard to tell exactly. Yang had started laughing when I told her how I had kicked Cardin off the roof and hadn't stopped yet. Weiss was brushing her hair, preparing for bed like nothing was wrong and was the first to voice her opinion.

"Well I for one believe we should leave them as is. If Ozpin already knows and is letting it happen why should we butt in? Besides if Pyrrha Nikos the champion can't whip him into shape then no one can. Beside's we have our hands full with the Vytal tournament. This just means we've identified their weak link to exploit early." As she said that last part she got an evil look on her face before it faded and she went back to preparing for bed.

"Oooh! Its just like those martial arts movies Drunkle Qrow likes!" Ruby cried out before getting a head band from nowhere and putting it on her bed and then doing her best impression of a martial arts master. "He, shall be like an empty cup, waiting to be filled with knowledge. Like a lump of clay to be molded into a piece of art. He will start as a timid and weak kitten and emerge as a fierce and deadly tiger! Watchaaaa!" She then descended into doing fake martial arts moves and over exaggerated martial arts sounds before getting smacked in the face with a pillow tossed by her sister.

"Tried not to get excited before bed Rubes. And I agree with Weiss, this is JNPR's problem. Vomit boy gets respect for getting this far and for knowing when he's over his head enough to ask for help. His secret is safe with me. Now if anyone else has any more secrets to reveal...now would probably be a good time to tell us...anyone?"

At that moment Blake and I made eye contact. I could almost feel the Drago Timer, still on my hand, burn and also see her bow twitch slightly.

"No one? Ok. Hey Magus, cool watch. Fits the theme of your belt buckle and weapon nicely."

"Thanks Yang. My master sent it over for me, but its broken. I'll need to fix it."

Yang looked over in time to catch a retaliation pillow from Ruby. "He sent you a broken watch? Lame. Anyways if no one has anything else to say I declare this conversation over and done with. Night all." And with that she returned her pillow to its rightful location and went to sleep. Ruby hopped onto her bed and crawled under the sheets and Weiss gracefully slid under her own covers. I grabbed my toiletries to get in a quick shower.

After said shower, while the rest of the team was asleep my scroll went off. It was a message from Blake

Blake: It was very admirable how you helped out JNPR. I'm sure they'll come out of this stronger as friends and as a team.

Me: It wasn't much. I was mostly tired of seeing Jaune get walked all over by Cardin. The fact that it's gonna piss of Cardin more is just a plus.

Blake: Do you think we should tell our secrets? I'm afraid I might mess up by not telling the others.

Me: Ozpin has me on a leash. I can't exactly tell them unless he says so. I mean I could but I don't know what would happen after that. He could expel me and then I'll be back on the road like how I started. I could make it work but I like it here. I like my team and my friends.

Blake: And Velvet?

Me: Yes Team CFVY too. That kiss was probably a one time thing. She's older than me and probably just appreciated the hand.

Blake: Uh-huh. Sure. You don't have any romantic feelings towards her?

Me: Maybe? I don't really know. She's nice and all but she hasn't really shown interest. One thank you kiss isn't a confession of undying love. I'd be open to anyone if they showed interest. It might be a bit complicated with the whole Wizard, Superhero, World hopper thing. But I guess we could make it work.

Blake: Hmmm. What about me?

Blake: I mean what about me telling my secret? Definitely that.

Me: Well, the sooner you do the better. Ruby and Yang don't seem like the kind to make a big fuss. Weiss might be an issue but I'm sure we can open her eyes to logic.

Blake: True enough. It's getting late. I know you had a big day so I'll let you go. One last thing. Is the watch...?

Me: Magic? Yup. It really is busted though. I'll need Ozpin's help to fix it.

Blake: Can't wait to see what it does. Goodnight Magus.

Me: Night Blake

With that the two glowing screens in the room turned off and the room fell into silence as I slipped into sleep. Hoping I wouldn't have another nightmare.

* * *

Sup guys and gals? Yes I know it's a day late, but I didn't save my progress so I had to rewrite half of it. Also Yes I slipped away from Cannon! Fuck it am I right? It was really dumb of Jaune to turn away Pyrrha when she offered help. Logically no one on Remnant was a born badass monster slayer. They all had teachers, mentors, or family that trained them from birth. Also yes I wasted a rider kick on Cardin. Worth it! Grit your teeth, a nod to one of my favorite mecha anime, and the first appearance of the Draco Timer! Next chapter should be up by about the weekend. As usual Follow/Favorite, leave any comments you feel like or PM me any questions if you have them! Stay tuned and stay safe!

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon


	26. The Fall-en Maiden

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

About a month had passed since Jaune's confession to his team and in that time a lot changed. Apparently a month was all Jaune needed to restore the status quo in his team and they seemed like they were all good friends again. At first a half dead Jaune could be seen being dragged to classes and to their dorm during irregular times of the day. Turns out in addition to physical exhaustion from Pyrrha's sparring lessons, Nora's full body workouts and stamina building, and finally Ren's aura training was enough to push him to his limits and then some. But starting week 3 we all started to notice his improvement. It started in combat class with his first victory, against Cardin no less.

It started to go like usual, with Cardin using him as his personal punching bag. But then something...clicked I guess? Next thing we knew Cardin was on the back foot and couldn't even touch Jaune and within a few minutes Cardin was down, his Aura in the red. The crowd went nuts, even Goodwitch had a smile on her face. Still didn't stop her from dissecting his match, but it was there. After that Jaune became a lot more confident, more sure of himself. He started to slyly flirt with Weiss but she wasn't having it. He started to fill out a bit more and started winning about half his matches, still being overwhelmed by RWBY and his own team but he was getting better.

Cardin on the other hand didn't take his loss gracefully. He tried to retaliate by upping his bullying game, TRIED being the keyword. Whenever he was in public and tried something, Nora was there with a threat to break his legs. Whenever he tried to corner him in a guys only area, Ren was there. Did you know that with a proper application of Aura to pressure points you can paralyze a Huntsman for up to two hours or even shut off their bowel control? Cardin and team CRDL didn't, till they found out the hard way. Don't get me wrong, it was funny as hell, but that day he instilled a different kind of fear than what the Grimm could manage.

Moving on from bowel movements Cardin swore vengeance and then suddenly went silent. I could tell he was plotting something but couldn't really act until I had proof and as of this point I have bigger fish to fry. Specifically a meeting with Ozpin.

"So Magus, I'm happy to see you fitting in. Dealing with bullies and helping you fellow classmates. Are things between yourself and Mrs. Xaio-Long still rocky? I've been trying to work with her in her mandatory counseling sessions but feel like there's not really a lot of progress being made. But of course that's all confidential. You requested a meeting with me for a reason I assume? Is it about your nightmares? Relationship advice regarding Mrs. Belladonna, Scarlatina, Adel or even Mrs. Schnee?"

"Wait, wait, wait! What the hell? How do you know about the nightmares? What about the girls?"

"Oh don't be coy Magus, I myself was once young and a hit among the ladies. They used to say I had the magic touch." I cringed as Ozpin chuckled to himself and drank from his mug of Coffee.

"No! Its about none of that!"

"Oh it's not?" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Then I guess you won't be wanting these new rings I made for you." He then put down his mug, then reached under his desk and pulled out a familiar looking chest and opened it to reveal quite a few new rings. Among them were some that weren't even mine, but my master's. And in just a few moments I regained possession of the Small, Sleep, Light, Smell, Extend, Dress Up, Excite, and Fall rings, as well as adding Teleport, and Explosion to my arsenal for the first time.

"How...?" Was all I could say, dumbstruck by the huge addition to my arsenal.

"I've had a lot of things on my mind recently Magus, and as I said before, Ring Crafting has become somewhat of a relaxing pastime for me and a magnificent way to help me organize my thoughts. Although these rings do come with a new price however. Speak your reason for this meeting and we'll see if I have to add that to the total."

With that I took a moment to stare at Ozpin. I needed the Drago Timer fixed and he was the only one who could help me with that. I knew going into this he would have me wrapped around his finger and I hated being on a short leash, but I had no choice.

***Connect, Please!***

Begrudgingly I summoned my Drago Timer, then took it off my arm and placed it on the desk in front of Ozpin to inspect.

"This is the Drago Timer. It's a magic tool I can only use if my connection to Dragon is strong enough. It is now that I have all my Dragon Form rings. Its drained right now, and I need your help to restore it. There's a ritual we need to do that will recharge it and further strengthen my bond to Dragon. If you agree to help me, we'll need to go to a location that has at least some Magical Aura we can use to supplement the ritual. It shouldn't drain your Magic whatsoever, we just need a second Magician to start the ritual. Kind of like a spark from a flint to start a fire. Will you help us?"

Ozpin for a moment examined the tool, he even slipped it on before passing it across the table on top of the chest of rings. "I'll help you restore this tool. I'm interested to see what it will do. You can also take the rings I have created. In exchange there is a very important person I wish to see if you can help. Or at the very least get some information from and I believe that is what his ring is for?" The then reached into his pocket and passed me an Engage ring.

"Your classes are done for the day yes? If you'll just give me a moment to summon Glynda we can meet her." He then took out his scroll while I took the time to gather my timer and new rings and using the connect ring gathered the rest of my rings to place in the box for storage except a few choice spell rings for class, specifically Fall, Connect, Light, Excite, and Explosion. With impeccable timing, Mrs. Goodwitch arrived somewhat out of breath like she had rushed here from her last class of the day. At the same time a small black bird flew into the window from outside and took the form of my favorite drunkard and then took a swing from his flask.

"Headmaster, you believe Mr. Noir might be able to help Amber? Why haven't you said something before!"

"Yea Oz, I know you like to keep things for yourself but that's kind of a dick move. Also since when did you decide to tell the kid about Amber anyway? Does he know about the Queen too?"

"IF you two will give me a moment!" Ozpin spat out while slamming his mug onto his desk, causing the two to flinch.

"Now Magus, from this point on everything you see and hear is to be kept secret. The only ones to know this are myself, Qrow, and some specific staff members. Now if you'll follow me there's a story I'd like to tell you.

Ozpin then got up from his desk and the three of us followed him. Once we were inside the elevator Ozpin hit the buttons in a specific order and the four of us began to descend farther than the ground level of the CC Tower. As we descent Ozpin told me the tale of the four maidens and then began to explain that he was in fact the hermit in the story. Once we reached the bottom most level it opened to a large area of dimly lit hallways. "Welcome Magus, to the Vault. A secret area under the school designated to store dangerous weapons donated by graduated students and also act as an emergency bunker in case of an extreme emergency."

We continued to travel down the empty area, passing numerous rooms and hallways until we reached the end of the corridor that held two pods. One was empty, but in the other was a dark skinned girl with a scarred face. The machines next to her the only source of noise as they beeped and showed readings I couldn't understand.

"And this is the current fall maiden, Amber Autumn. She was attacked before the semester began and has been in this state since. Her attackers somehow stole half of her maiden powers and while she is physically healed, something is keeping her aura from returning to normal levels. I was hoping with this ring you could take a look and see if you can talk to her? Maybe it might be something internal she needs help with?" and with that he handed me the Engage ring and went to the console where after some buttons were pressed the pod went into a horizontal state and opened with a hiss.

"We can only leave the pod open for a few minutes. Will that be enough time?"

***Driver On, Please!***

"You won't need to leave it open. Once I go in, you can close it and I'll still be able to get out."

"Go in? Kid what do you mean by go in?"

"Just sit and watch, I promise this won't hurt her." And just like that I activated my belt so I could get the operation stated

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Flame, Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!***

And after the magic circle passed over me I was in my flame form.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Connect, Please!* **

I then connected to my chest and grabbed a ring that hadn't seen any use in this world and stored it on my belt before taking the ring from Ozpin's hand and instead of taking it myself, slid it on Amber's hand and then placed it on my belt.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Engage, Please!***

After the ring touched my belt, a magic circle appeared over her and I floated gently above her and then slid into the circle. To everyone else there I had disappeared, but in reality I was traveling through magic circles down a dark tunnel into her very soul. After a few minutes I landed and took a look at my surroundings. I was in a small grove of young trees that that had a path cut through it with a fence on either side of said path. In the middle of the path a woman was riding on horseback towards a lone child. After unmounting her steed she then proceeded to walk towards the child to only be attacked by two people. I watched on knowing that it was just a memory and that I couldn't interfere.

The memory played on withAmber winning till a third person appeared. The woman downed Amber and her two earlier opponents began to engage her in hand to hand combat while the new woman combined two swords into a bow and began to take aim at Amber from behind and fired arrows at her feet which exploded and broke her Aura. Confident in their victory the began to walk towards her before Amber got back on her feet and blew the three of them back with a gust of wind, downing the bow wielder, before downing the only male with a blast of lightning and the last girl with a fireball. As she limped towards the last one, seeming to finish her off, she was shot in the back by the bow wielder. She then was held up by the first two while the bow girl slipped on a glove and a odd bug appeared on the glove, shooting a black web on her face and draining her powers, the memory ended with the bow girl's eye lighting aflame with a look a victory before starting over.

"It looks like she's stuck in some kind of memory loop. If that's her in the memory then where is her true self?"

After looking around I spotted something I had to be blind to miss before. There was a giant black web suspended in mid-air and seemingly connected to the sky. In it was another Amber, but unlike the memory Amber, she was colored and crying as the web seemed to pulse with dark energy as it drained her slowly. Sat upon the giant web was a Titan sized Grimm spider called 'Arachne' which were capable of speech and also creating illusions of it's target's thoughts and fears. This one was no doubt belittling Amber for her failure and weakness while playing the memory on loop.

Upon seeing this I rushed over as close to the spider as I could. "Hey! Itsy-Bitsy! Let the girl go and I'll make your death quick and painless!"

"Help me please! I can feel this thing killing me! It hurts!" Amber upon realizing I might be her only hope of escape began to call out for help. The spider on the other hand let out a loud hiss before leaping off its web in an attempt to crush me. I quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed the ring I summoned earlier

"Come! Dragon!"

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! ****Dragorize****, Please!*** A large magic circle appeared and from it, my partner Dragon emerged with a roar for a battle cry and swooped down onto the arachnid, lifting it into the air and slamming it farther away from us.

*Magus! I'll squash this bug! You free the girl! I'll call you if I need aid!*

As the titans clashed in the background I inspected the web then deciding the best course of action summoned my weapon.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! ****Connect****, Please!***

Weapon in hand I began to slash at the webbing, but it didn't do much, there was too much webbing. I was afraid to light it on fire out of fear for Amber so I had to change tactics.

***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Water, Please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!* **I quickly took my water form and then swapped out the connect ring on my other hand

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! ****Blizzard****, Please!* **In my basic Water form, the Blizzard ring's power was weakened but it was sill enough to freeze over the webbing and with a kick I shattered it. Amber screamed as she fell but I quickly caught her before she hit the floor. In the background the Arachne, enraged by her prey's escape started to attack Dragon more fiercely.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Amber asked, visibly glad to be free but also still frightened.

"You can call me Wizard. I'm a...associate of Ozpin. He called me to see if I could help you since you've been in a coma since your attack. I guess the big bug is the reason. Once Dragon squashes it you should be able to wake up soon." Just then my explanation was interrupted by a cry in pain

*Assistance please Magus!*

"On that note, I'll be right back." With that I set her down and began to run towards Dragon, halfway there I switched back to my flame form and summoned by bike as he flew towards me, the bike splitting at the middle and attaching to his back to become larger wings for him.

"What's the matter Dragon? So out of shape that you can't squash a bug?"

*Shut it! This is my first time directly engaging a Grimm, it's a more difficult opponent than the Phantoms we've fought before. Let's combine our power and finish this!*

As we spoke the Arachne began to spin a protective web around itself, I assumed it was trying to catch us if we flew too close to it. Dragon just flew farther into the air directly above it while I prepared to finish it off.

"Now, the Finale!"

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice, Kick Strike! The Best!***

Once the spell was cast leaped off dragon who then changed forms into that of a large dragon's claw. As my foot impacted with the top end of the claw, both he and I ignited in flames and rocketed towards the Grimm who tried to flee from the attack but his web shielding blocked him from escaping. seconds before impact the flames created an image of a larger version of myself before hitting the Grimm. Dragon and I flew right through it and skidded on the ground before coming to a stop and as we stopped the Grimm with a death cry exploded into a fireball before drifting away as black ashes. As Dragon began to dematerialize into motes of light, the surrounding memory began to do the same.

After the Grimm's defeat Amber came rushing towards me with tears in her eyes before jumping onto me in a giant hug. "Thank you so much for rescuing me! What happens now?"

"Now?" I repeated as I pulled away from Amber and showed her hand to her which was now wearing the Engage ring as well as turning into motes of light like the rest of the surroundings. "Now, hopefully you can recover completely and wake up from this nightmare and Ozpin will help keep you safe. From there who knows, maybe track down the ones who stole part of your powers? For now though just rest."

"Thank you." Was the last thing she said before she disappeared along with the Underworld around me. At that point another magic circle appeared above me and I floated through it back to the regular world. As I landed I felt a strong hand clap on to my back.

"You Red mother fucker! You did it! You actually did it!" Qrow kept repeatedly slamming me on the back as Ozpin and Glynda went over Amber's vital signs.

"Vital signs are improving and her Aura is finally recharging! She should be awake in a week! Maybe sooner! Ozpin this is great!"

"Indeed it is Glynda. Magus, thank you for your assistance in this matter. Once I am able we will do the ritual as you requested to return you to your full power. Now if you could please explain what happened after you disappeared?"

From there the happy mood took a small drop. Still present in the background but replaced somewhat with worry as to the incident as I quickly retold the events that occured in Amber's underworld.

* * *

So for this chapter I decided to do a little something different. Since I broke a bit away from cannon with Jaune, I figured why not Amber too? Keep you guys on your toes! what will happen next? How will this affect the infiltration of Cinder and her flunkies? Who knows! I certainly don't. I make this up one chapter at a time as my muse hits me. Sometimes gently with a pillow and sometimes with a fucking bat. This was actually suggested to me by review a long while back so PM me or leave a review and who knows, maybe I'll take it into consideration. Anyways stay tuned and the next chapter should be up in a week or less. Stay safe!

P.S Ring list updated (finally), who's happy/mad about the additions?

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Small  
Sleep  
Light  
Smell  
Extend  
Dress Up  
Excite  
Fall  
Teleport  
Explosion  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon


	27. Maidens and Memories

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

A few days after Oz had called me to help Amber, I was in the dorm with my team getting ready for the trip to Forever Fall that would take place the next day. Well they were getting ready, checking their weapons and ammo. To seem ready I was listening to some Rock music Nora had recommended and polishing my rings, until Ruby decided to get my attention by chucking a bolt at my head.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Magus! I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes though!"

"It's fine Ruby but maybe next time just message me on my scroll? It would have stopped the music." I said while taking off the headphones and rubbing the spot she hit. "Well now you have my attention. What's up?"

"Those rings you're polishing. Are they new? I don't think I've seen them before!"

I took a look at the ones I had pulled to clean, the Explosion, Teleport, Fall and Excite rings and while Excite looked similar to my other rings, the other three were made using different colored stones and were easily told apart from the others.

"Yea they're new. Gifts from my master. Haven't used them yet though."

"Oooo!" She said while stars shined in her eyes. "New toys! What do they do?! Can you show me? Pleeeease?!" She then followed them up with her puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow. These are a little too...dangerous to use in the dorms. I can tell you the names though. They're pretty much on the nose. Here I have Explosion, Teleport, Fall and Excite." As I said the names I pointed to each one in turn.

"Excite? What kind of name is that?" Weiss decided at that point to look up from polishing her own weapon and butt in.

I looked at her for a second and thought about it. It was kind of a dumb name. Muscle would probably have been better.

"Yea, it's kind of dumb. Actually this one isn't too dangerous to use. I could show it to you guys. Just try not to freak out ok?"

"Yes!" Ruby pumped her fist in victory as the other girls stopped what they were doing to watch. Lucky for me most of us had already changed into our sleepwear and I didn't want to ruin my uniform. Oddly enough the girls never questioned why I always wore my belt buckle, even on my sleepwear. Then again, Blake always wore her bow so they probably figured it wasn't worth asking about. As I thought on this I slipped on the new ring and placed it on my belt buckle.

***Excite, Please!***

The four girls in the room jaw's dropped as the spell took effect and my muscles increased in size. As I flexed for them I swear I heard a scroll camera click but by the time I looked around I couldn't see the culprit.

"Well...that's nice and all..." Weiss said after rediscovering her ability to talk. "...but is it really functional?"

"And!" Yang piped in "I thought your semblance let you summon portals to your stuff and those chains. Now somehow you can become Mr. Muscles? What's the big idea?"

As the spell faded I realized my fuck up. They were right. The story I was sticking with did say that. The thing with Cardin was easily explained as Dust use so maybe I could just stick with that?

"Well..." I started as I let go of the spell and returned back to my normal size. "The muscle mass increase isn't just for show. It also boosts my strength by at least ten times and to answer your question Yang, the dust in this ring is a special creation of my master. A type of temporary strength and muscle enhancer. It's still in the testing phases and my master kind of uses me like his guinea pig when it comes to testing his dust experiments before releasing them to the public or pitching them to Dust companies."

"Hmm..." Weiss and Yang both looked skeptical but before they could argue any further my scroll went off. It was Ozpin telling me he wished to speak to me in his office at this moment.

"Oh hey! Look at that! Uncle Oz wants to see me! I better not keep him waiting. Be back later girls!" And with that I grabbed my rings and scroll before bolting out the door to meet the Headmaster."

-In Team RWBY's Room-

Yang and Weiss stared at the door after their only male teammate's hastily retreat.

"Hey girls, I know he's our teammate and all...but do you get the feeling that.."

"Magus is hiding something from us and his "Master" excuse is becoming played out? Yes while I hate to agree with you it does seem that way Yang. Ruby? Blake? What do you think?"

"Hmmm..." The red reaper said, seemingly deep in thought. "Nope!" she said while popping the P. "I mean he does say it alot but does it really matter? He's super strong and Ozpin let him in. He hasn't done anything bad to us. In fact he helped out Jaune and Velvet! Maybe he is hiding what his semblance really does but he could have a reason for it like it's overpowered and Ozpin told him to keep it under wraps or its really dangerous and he can only use parts of it at a time with those rings of his! Either was as leader of this team I trust him until he gives us reason to not trust him!" Ruby finished with a large smile that seemed to melt away the worries of her sister and only somewhat assure Weiss.

"Everyone has their secrets and their past. I'm sure Magus will tell us when he can." Blake simply said before returning to her book.

"Blake, you only say that because you have a crush on the guy. I saw you take a pic of Mister Muscles, don't deny it!" Yang pointed at Blake while laughing as the ninja hid her scroll.

"You saw nothing and you can't prove it." Blake said simply

"Oh yea? Let's see your scroll then!" Yang then leaped at Blake while Blake made some very cat-like noises and dove away from her, scroll clutched tightly and trying to bat Yang away with her book. Ruby watching this fell into a laughing fit and Weiss yelled at them to stop acting like children and the Magus Mystery seemed to take a backseat as the team shared another weird bonding moment.

-In Ozpin's Elevator-

**-That was close. Maybe too close...-**

After narrowly escaping the awkward situation and beelinin it for Ozpin's elevator I finally felt safe enough to confide in Dragon.

*You're slipping Magus. You have to be more cautious around those four. Hormones or no the Elder wizard commands your secrecy and as long as we are in his domain we must follow his rules.*

**-First of all, Elder Wizard? Domain? This is not a game of Monsters and Mazes. Secondly hormones?-**

At this point instead of responding, Dragon just laughed as the elevator opened to reveal Ozpin sitting on the front of his desk conversing with Amber, who was sitting in a wheelchair. Behind her was Mrs Goodwitch, who I assumed was in charge of pushing said wheelchair.

"Ah! There he is now. Amber, let me officially introduce you to Magus Noir, also known as Wizard while in his transformed state, and once you're at full power again your partner at Beacon for the next four years."

"Wait what?" I asked, shooting Ozpin a dumbfounded look

"So this is the man behind the helmet? I honestly thought you were older but regardless it's nice to meet you Magus. I look forward to the next four years and hope you'll take care of me." Amber then to Goodwitch's surprise wheeled her chair forward on her own then extended a hand towards me. After a second I took it.

"...Likewise Amber?. Uncle Oz, mind explaining why you decided to pair us up?"

"It's simple really. Both of you use magic, and you're perhaps the strongest first year on campus. You're the most capable of protecting her in case those that attacked her in the first place decide to ahem, finish the job." With his explanation done Ozpin took another long sip from his mug.

"Now with that out of the way, I also summoned you because of your special request. Tomorrow, while all the other first years are gathering sap in Forever Fall, you and I will proceed to another set of Ruins located deep in Forever Fall for your ritual. Of all the locations nearby, I believe it has the most residual magic energy for us to proceed. You can let your team know that your Master has summoned you away for an experiment and that you will return later in the day."

"Yea Oz, about that. They're starting to get suspicious and I don't think the 'Master' excuse is going to fly for much longer and we may be 'family' but I don't think that excuse will last any longer than the 'Master' one will." I let him know the situation while making sure to use air quotes for family and master.

"Fear not 'nephew'.."Ozpin started, while making air quotes for nephew to mock me. "I've already considered bringing Team RWBY and possibly JNPR into the fold regarding your special situation, amongst other things. Especially since Amber will be joining you in your shared Dorms. You are aware how the semester only has another month before the students go on a two week break? Once the next semester starts I'll allow you to reveal your identity to either your whole team or just a few specific members. I can understand considering your history with Mrs Xaio-Long you may not want to reveal yourself but I've recently made some breakthroughs with her in her counseling and at this rate plan to release her from her at the end of the semester."

"That's...great Oz. Really it is." I was glad to hear I could reveal my secret but still not looking forward to the prospect of revealing to Yang.

"Well now that everything is in order Magus, we'll be taking a separate bullhead in the morning, earlier than the rest of the first years so get your rest."

"Goodnight Magus. I can't wait to meet the rest of the team." Amber said while smiling and waving me off slightly.

"Yea they're good people. Night Amber. Oz. Mrs Goodwitch." After wishing them all a good night I boarded the elevator and shot a message to my team about being excused from the field trip."

By the time I was back in the dorms, the four girls were asleep and after crawling under my sheets I quickly joined them.

=Years Ago=

"AHAHAHA! That's right! Fall into despair and let one of my brothers rise!"

A weird dragon looking humanoid laughed evilly while an 8 year old looking boy crouched on the ground in pain. Small purple cracks spreading across his body.

"Magus! Magus get up! Don't leave me, you're my only friend!" Another small boy, who looked similar in age, was crying and kneeling over his friend while the cracks continued to spread.

"Give it up kid! He'll be a Phantom shortly and there's nothing you can do about it!" The creature yelled between his evil laugh

"Maybe he can't, but we sure as hell can."

"Wha-?" The creature suddenly flew backwards as shots from a gun blasted into him. An older man rushing onto the scene before in a flash of red, took on a familiar red jeweled armored form and kneeling before the two kids.

"Don't lose hope kid, Beast will be here soon while I take care of this creep. You, what's your name?" He turned to the crying child.

"F-Felix."

"Ok Felix, You can call me Wizard. Don't let your friend lose hope." and with that the older Wizard gently put the breaking child into the other's hands before rushing off towards the creature.

Felix looked at his friend Magus, then a pair of small wings burst from his back.

"Magus! Don't lose hope! Remember our dream? We were gonna leave the orphanage!" The cracking boy began to stir and seeing this Felix continued on.

"You and me! We were going to go on adventures and be heroes and be famous and earn tons of money so whatever kids come to the orphanage could be happier than we were right?!"

"Yea.." The cracking boy said weakly while starting to get up.

"Well we can't do that if you become a monster! So DON'T. LOSE. HOPE!" With that last scream the cracking boys eyes shot open and with a yell he climbed to his feet and the once purple cracks flashed gold before sealing up. Both creature and armored warrior stopped fighting and looked on stunned at the child.

"I-Impossible! He should have become a Phantom!"

"Not Impossible!" The armored warrior yelled back before he changed into a diamond form and upon summoning a strange dragon shaped sword/axe finished off the creature with a small explosion before walking over to the two boys, his armor shattering to reveal a man again.

"Now...what to do about you." He looked on to the boy with a smile that somehow worried the other boy.

=Years After That=

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen. You said if I listened to you, you could make me a Wizard like Magus!' The boy, older now and looking like a young teenager at 13 or 14, cried out to a green monster who was holding Magus, the red jeweled warrior, and a different gold and black warrior in the air, bound with chains with the occasional bolt of electricity being shot through them.

"Idiot. I'm a Phantom. Why would I help a human? This thing here?" He held up a strange device with a metal cage looking plate and a ring before dropping them on the ground and crushing them under his foot, drawing a cry out from Felix "..It was a fake! There is only one Beast and Chimera and thanks to you he'll be dead soon along with Wizard and his Apprentice!" He let out a mad laugh while Felix dropped to his knees in despair. Both too busy to notice a strange distortion in space behind them as a rectangle of space the size of a doorway turned hazy like some kind of mirage before a man walked through it, lifted a strange looking blue and black gun and fired upon the monster causing him to stumble back but not drop his prey.

"What? Who are you? You're no Wizard or Mage so how can you harm me?"

"Shut up." Was all the man said before opening fire again and forcing the creature before kneeling in front of the kid.

"Hey kid. I was watching and I gotta say, you fucked up pretty bad." He said with all the bluntness of a wooden bat, causing Felix to cry.

"You screwed up,and you're in a bit of a pinch but your heart's in the right place. Now I'm just a humble thief, but if you want power I can give you a chance. One and only warning though you make one wrong move and you're dead. Still interested?" Felix looked upon the man as he casually fired upon the creature again who had tried to speak, cutting him off and stopping him from interrupting their moment.

"A pinch? A chance?" He repeated back while looking at the black and gold warrior and the remains of the fake belt on the ground.

"A Pinch _IS _a Chance! What do I have to do Mister...who are you exactly?" The man just smiled getting up to his feet and flipped his gun dramatically in his hand before taking a card and sliding it into the side and then sliding the front part of the gun forward.

***Kamen Ride!* **The gun yelled followed by a stage fading in and out sound.

"Oh you know. Just a thief, and I guess...a passing through Kamen Rider." He then lifted the gun and aimed it above him before yelling Henshin! and pulling the trigger.

***Di-End!* **The gun called out and then after a weird effect stood a blue and black warrior. The new warrior then opened a holster full of cards on his side and pulled out a card labeled Beast with a picture of the same gold and black warrior that was still trapped in chains. He then quickly closed the gun and slid the card into it and reopened the gun again.

***Kamen Ride!* **It called again and this time the blue and black warrior pointed the gun to his side before pulling the trigger

***Beast!*** A copy of the black and gold warrior appeared next to him.

"There is usually only one Rider per world but fuck that. This is what you wanted right?" The warrior said before reaching for the belt and ring on the copy's finger before pulling them off of it, causing the copy to disappear but leave the belt and ring behind which he offered to the boy who hesitated before taking them.

With a look of conviction on his face the boy slid the ring on his finger and then slammed the belt onto his waist before proceeding to push the ring into a slot and turn it like he had seen the golden warrior do hundreds of times before.

"Wait sto-!" The creature tried to run and stop him but the blue and black warrior sped in front of him and backhanded him in the face. "That's enough from you. Stop trying to ruin my fun."

***Set! Open!* **The boy then froze with a far off look on his face. He then came to with a grin on his face as the belt opened to reveal a gold lion's face.

***L-I-O-N! Lion!*** A gold magic circle coalesced over the boy before turning him into a smaller version of the black and gold warrior.

"Now Phantom, It's Lunch Time!" With a clap of his hands and a stolen phrase he charged the monster as the black and blue warrior backed away towards another distortion like the one that brought him there.

"Good luck kid. Your friends are a treasure and treasure...is irreplaceable." was all he said before stepping into the distortion and disappearing.

_Magus...Maaaguusss...MAGUS! Wake up!_

With a painful crash I was taken out of my dreams by the blonde bombshell of Team RWBY.

"Yang...why did you crash me into the wall?"

"Eh I was tired of Ruby trying to wake you up nicely. We're already done getting ready for the day so grab your shit, hit the showers and meet us in the cafeteria for Breakfast. Ruby wants us to eat together before you go off with Ozpin."

"Ok ok, I'll meet you guys there." With that I grabbed my stuff and headed to the open bathroom. As I stripped and got under the steaming water I thought back onto the dreams.

**-What were those dreams? Memories?-**

*Hmph. I hadn't realized the curse has reached that deep. Those were indeed memories. To be precise, the memories of the day you became the apprentice of the previous Wizard and the day your best friend Felix became the apprentice to Beast. I'm still confused about that blue and black warrior but that is a mystery for another day. The fact that you can remember the first steps to your path as Wizard means the curse should have faded and you should remember everything now.*

I took a moment to think about other things I couldn't remember and to my surprise I couldn't remember them.

**-I'm drawing a blank here-**

*Just because the memories are there, doesn't mean you can remember them. Can you remember all your birthdays? No. Trust me. It's all there.*

**-So my memories return at the point I'm already almost at full power and wouldn't really need to remember stuff? Bullshit.-**

*Indeed. Now hurry, you shouldn't keep the ladies waiting. Today is the day we regain almost all of our power and we get one step towards 'Infinity'.

**-Infinity...- **I repeated back and a flash of memory hit me of a diamond like warrior and power much greater than what I had now as I shut of the shower and prepared for my next hurdle.

* * *

So ORIGINALLY I wanted to put this bit of backstory into a Beast chapter but decided to put it here instead. So as seen in cannon it is entirely possible for more wizards to be born through the failure of a Phantom creation so that's Magus's origin. Felix...poor guy watched his best friend get farther from him and closer to their dream without him, lead Beast, Wizard, and Magus into a Phantom's trap. And then suddenly Diend! This was inspired a bit by the scene at the end of the W/Decade movie where another Skull appeared when W's skull is obviously dead and was explained away as 'another world's Skull' because he didn't recognize Shotaro. Keeping that in mind he effectively 'stole' the power from 'another world's beast' and gave it to Felix who then bonded to that 'another world's Chimera' and then Bam! He took on the mantle of Beast. Get it? Cause his capes are called mantles? *cricket noises* ANYWAYS! Yes I am aware Diend stole the line from Decade, but in my defense he IS a thief, and yes at this point he had the Neo Diend Driver in case anyone was wondering. The two phantoms mentioned were another Gremlin and another Legion. That's pretty much it. Follow/Favorite/Comment. Pm me any questions if you need clarification. Stay safe and lastly just a friendly reminder I am not taking any commissions for stories. I'm flattered a few of you want me to try but I write for fun and to get ideas out of my head. Thanks again guys/gals and I'll be seeing you in about another week or less!

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Small  
Sleep  
Light  
Smell  
Extend  
Dress Up  
Excite  
Fall  
Teleport  
Explosion  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon


	28. Rituals and Rites of Passage

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

"Magus? Are you ready to begin?" the headmaster asked as I placed the drago timer on a center pedestal that had the central part of my magic circle engraved into it. Around it were four smaller stone pedestals that had my dragon rings placed on them. It had taken the better part of 2 hours to set this up but Dragon helped us speed things along, and advised me to use the Land Dragon ring to manipulate the earth.

"Yeah kid, you mind speeding things along a bit more? There's a barmaid back in town that's expecting to see my beautiful face tonight."

Once I was done I stepped back a few paces to double check everything with my semblance to make sure the flow of magic was at its peak. Even without my semblance however we knew it was starting to work because without us doing anything else my full magic circle appeared at our feet and started to glow bright red.

"Ah. I guess that answers my question. So you said all I have to do is chant and feed some of my magic into your magic device correct?"

"Yup. The ritual will go from there on its own."

"Very well. Qrow, you're on guard duty. As with most rituals I can probably expect the two of us to be too preoccupied to defend ourselves if anything unforeseen were to occur." With that order given, Ozpin took his position between the Water and Hurricane rings and I followed suit taking my position between the Land and Flame rings and took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"You got it Oz. Holler if you need me."

As the drunken hunter made his exit, Ozpin then held out his hands, cane clutched between them and began to chant. I heard a clicking noise as gears began to spin inside his cane and it started to glow gold then when his chanting started to peak, a wave of green magic pulsed out from him and was then absorbed by the central pedestal. It then started to glow gold and started to pulse outward and upward causing the magic circle to rise to chest level. The four rings then began to shoot beams of Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow magic into my body which was NOT a pleasant experience as I cried out in pain and was wreathed in a rainbow if flames as a projection of Dragon materialized and mirrored my cry of pain as the ritual continued on. Little did we know that the magic energy called out to...something else and in response the creatures of Grimm began to migrate towards our position. A loud and primal screech of something awakening could be heard in the distance.

"That can't be good.." Qrow said as the darkness in the forest around him started to stir and he readied his weapon.

=Elsewhere in the Forever Fall=

"Guys? Did you hear that?" The blonde leader of JNPR asked to the seven other teens that were mulling around him harvesting sap from trees.

"Yea...I think maybe we should finish this up quick. Girls?"

"I agree with you little sis. Whatever that was...I don't like it."

"Ouch!" The murmurs of agreement were cut short by the sound of breaking glass a shout from Jaune.

"Jaune! Are you ok?"

"Yeah Pyr. Just a little sticky. What hit me?"

"Sap. A whole jar full!" Nora said as she ran a finger through the sticky substance that soaked the back of the knight's breastplate.

"Aww man! This stuff is going to be a nightmare to get out of my hoodie AND my armor. Who did this?"

"I'll give you one guess." Blake pointed off in the distance as Team CRDL were on the ground laughing and doing a poor job of hiding.

"What's Cardin holding in his hands?" Ruby asked just as Cardin ripped off the lid of a box he was holding, letting loose its contents in an angry swarm that buzzed towards Jaune.

"Rapier Wasps! Weiss! Yang"

"On it!" Both girls cried in sync as they drew their weapons. Weiss spun the cylinder on her dust rapier before slashing with her weapon, sending twin waves of fire streaking towards the insects. Yang similarly engaged her shotgun gauntlets and fired a flurry of flaming shots towards the ground below the swarm, the combined might of both attacks quickly incinerating the oncoming insects.

"Well that was just inconvenient. I'll be billing CRDL for the wasted dust."

"Agreed Weiss-cream. Let's wrap this up and get the hell out of...Jaune? Where are you going?"

The knight was silent as he angrily marched his way towards the pranksters.

"What is your problem! You could have seriously hurt someone! Not to mention you guys are acting like FUCKING IDIOTS IN GRIMM INFESTED TERRITORY!"

"Calm down Jauney boy it was just a prank. We thought we'd just knock you down a few pegs since you've gotten a bit big headed recently." Cardin laughed along with the rest of his flunkies.

"No Cardin. This shit shit stops NOW! You mess with my friends or my team again and I'll go straight to Goodwitch and Ozpin!"

"Oh will you know Jauney boy? What if I tell Oz your 'little secret'?

"Fucking tell him! If I go down I'll make sure I take the four of you with me!" Then in a fit of rage Jaune tossd the full jar of sap he held onto Cardin's chest.

"There! See how you like getting this stuff out of your armor!"

"Big mistake Jauney boy." Cardin then reached for his weapon engaging it before a loud roar was heard behind them and a group of three Ursa Major burst into the clearing sniffing the air and then zeroing in on the two teens.

"...Fuck." Both teens for once agreed on something as they engaged their weapons as their teams rushed to their side. Things we're looking good for awhile. With the combined might of three teams the Ursa Majors were only a bit more of a challenge as the teens fought on, barely dropping into yellow aura levels. Jaune's training especially showed as he personally finished off the one JNPR was holding off with a mighty swing that severed the head off the beast.

"Woo! Now that was fun! Renny do you think we can find one or two more before we go?!"

"Nora...I don't think..." As if summoned by Nora a loud roar that blew through the trees around them was heard, followed by footfalls that shook the ground beneath their feet. Through the treeline, a new beast appeared. One that was rarely seen in these parts. A beast that was easily four times the size of an Ursa Major and almost completely encased in bone armor. Along its spine ran rows of large pointed crystals instead of the usual spikes of an Ura Major that lead towards two large crystal protrusions that sat on its shoulders, all of which cackled and sparked with stored electricity. The beast then simultaneously let out a roar with a pulse of electricity which bypassed the teens aura and caused them pain, except Nora who seemed to be more energized.

"Ooh! Ooh! Electric Super Ursa! The Elder Pancake Gods smile kindly upon me today! Ren! Lets sma- whoa!" Nora was then lifted off her feet as Both Ren lifted the girl over his head and started to run.

"RWBY! CRDL! That's an URSA MAXIMUS! We need to leave and get Goodwitch!" Pyrrha cried as she began to run.

Upon seeing the retreat of 'The Invincible Girl' RWBY knew the situation was bad and began to follow. Sadly due to either stubbornness or pride brought on by their recent victory over the smaller version of the beast, CRDL remained where they stood ready to combat the beat. Or more than likely, die on their feet. In return the Maximus began to charge electricity through the lower crystals on its back, leading up to the two in front which glowed and sparked before unleashing two large bolts where the team stood. Right before impact Jaune dove and tackled the entire team, bringing them to the ground while the bolts barely missed and instead impacted the ground behind them and caused a large explosion that destroyed part of the land around them as well as some of the trees, setting some of the ones around them ablaze.

"Cardin you FUCKING ASSHOLE! Do you WANT to die?!"

"N..not really.."

"Then do as I say and RUN!" with a nervous nod CRDL plus Jaune scrambled to their feet, breaking into a mad dash as the large beast lumbered behind them.

=Back at the Ritual Site=

Qrow yelled a battle cry as he sliced through another Beowolf and then shifted his blade to its gun form to open fire on two more that tried to get the jump on him.

"Are you magical girls done in there yet! I could use a little backup!" He fired on an Alpha Beowolf as three more packs appeared, along with four Ursa Majors and an Ursa Maximus. "Fuck, that's are Maximus! I could actually really need backup..."

Back inside where the ritual was taking place Ozpin had stopped chanting as was watching on as I cried out and lashed my arms out, causing the flames to dispel around me and instead fly into the Drago Timer, causing a large eruption of light and force which knocked both Ozpin and I off our feet. With a newfound pain on my head I slowly got back to my feet.

"Well that was...different. Ozpin you ok?" The pain in my head had gone to a dull ache but oddly hadn't gone away yet, even though my Aura should have taken care of it. Must have been because of magic or something.

"I'm ok...Magus? What's that on your head?"

"On my head?" I quickly shook my head and ruffled my hair thinking it was maybe a spider or similar bug. "Did I get it?"

"Um...I don't think it will come off that easily...or at all" The last part he mumbled while taking out his scroll and surprising me as the flash went off.

"Take a look at this."

I reached for the scroll at looked at the picture to see a horrible candid photo of myself. But besides that there was a new addition. Two in fact. Two golden horns, very much like dragons, now adorned the sides of my head. My eyes had now also turned a shade of red, also like Dragon's.

"Hmm...congratulations Mr Noir. It appears you may now have become the first ever Dragon Faunus. As to how this occurred I'm baffled."

*I have a theory...*

"Yeah? You do? Because I'd LOVE to hear how I changed into a different species that is native ONLY on this world." I said as I started to gather the Dragon rings from their pedestals and slide them onto my ring holder.

*Don't get short with me young mage.* Dragon growled within my soul. *To put it simply is that before we used rings and magic native to our own world. Since coming here and meeting Ozpin, we've been using rings he forged from Dust and this world's Magic. Since you've been exposing yourself to this world's magic and infused yourself with it by taking in the energy from the four Dragon rings, created by this world's magic, to recharge the Drago Timer it caused the unexpected reaction of altering your body. This also adds the theory that the Faunus are byproducts of Magic as well.*

"So...A Wizard did it?" I said as I got the last Flame Dragon ring and slid it on my finger instead of the holder.

If it was possible to ram his head into a wall inside my soul, I felt like Dragon was doing just that.

*Yes. Fine. A _WIZARD _did it. Happy?*

"Its a side-effect from the ritual being done on this world using magic from this world. I guess I'm a Faunus now. I'm SOO looking forward to the racism. Not to mention how to explain this to the team..."

"GAH!" We were interrupted with a cry as Qrow was blasted into the ritual area. Breaking through the central pedestal.

"Oh good. It looks like you guys are done. Nice horns short stack. Are they made from real gold?"

"Ah, Qrow. How goes the defense?"

"Bit rough. Sheer numbers is the most annoying part. Mind giving me a hand kid?"

"Sure. How does eight sound?"

"Eight?"

***Driver On, Please!* *Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!***

"Henshin!"

***Flame, Dragon! Bou-Bou, Bou-Bou-Bou!***

As I finished transforming and calmly walked up to the horde with weapon in hand, I activated my new tool.

***Drago Time!* **Then with a quick twist, put it on the rest starting position. ***Set Up!***

"This oughta be good." Qrow said as he disengaged his lowered his weapon and leaned against a tree to watch. Still keeping an eye out for any unwanted surprises.

"It's showtime!" I then hit the thumb trigger on the Drago Timer ***Start!***

As the device ticked out of red and closer to blue I struck down two charging Beowolves and rolled over a third's back as the timer ticked into blue and I hit the thumb trigger again. ***Water Dragon!* **Instantly another me, but in Water Dragon form, jumped through a blue magic circle and with a slash of his sword finished off the Beowolf I had flipped over before taking position behind me back to back.

"Ok, I'll admit that's cool and all but I only count 4 hands."

"Give us a minute!" "Yea, hold your horses." The two of us replied as we split apart to the rest of the oncoming horde, Timer still ticking on until it hit the green and I pressed the thumb trigger again. ***Hurricane Dragon!* **From a green circle that had materialized a bit higher in the air, another me appeared but in Hurricane Dragon form slashing an Ursa that had tired to dive at us. The enraged Maximus had enough of waiting and charged multiple bolts from his back frying the rest of it's allies in an attempt to take us out in one blow. It would have worked except...***Land Dragon!* **I hit the switch and the fourth and final copy of me appeared from the ground, bringing with him walls of stone that took the blasts for my selves as well as Ozpin and Qrow.

***Final Time!* **It cried as the four of us charged the Maximus, slashing at it and distracting it while others took their chances to attack.

"That armor is pretty tough, yea?"

"Agreed. Too bad for it we have just the thing for it."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Shut it Qrow!"x4

*Dragon Four-Mation!* The device cried as I hit the trigger again, causing Dragons made of earth, air, water, and flame to circle around the respective forms before diving into them and with that summoning their individual Dragon equipment which we wasted no time in using to rip, shred, blow, and burn the armor and crystals off the Maximus. The four of us regrouped as the Maximus cried out in pain and while on its last legs tried to charge us.

"Now...the Finale!"x4

***Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!*x4 **

***Flame/Water/Hurricane/Land Dragon!* Slash Strike!***

With that, we unleashed slashes of elemental energy which tore through the Grimm then exploded after impact. As the flames of the explosion died down Qrow calmly walked up to the Flame Dragon version of me.

"That was cool and all kid. Buuuut you missed one." He then grabbed me by my shoulders, turned me around and then grabbed my helmet and forced it to look up. A massive bird Grimm was flying towards us. Purple flames wreated its six wings as well as the rest of its body. On its stomach and head where the flames did not burn it was as heavily armored as the Maximus. Ozpin calmly walked over to us as we were staring at the beast.

"That gentlemen is known as a Phenix. Its one of the more deadly Grimm, I hadn't realized one was slumbering so close to Vale. Mr. Noir be aware those flames burn eternally on anything they touch and if you are going to try and take it down make sure you do it in one hit for it has amazing regenerative abilities able to bring it back from the brink of death." With that he patted me on the back and retreated to a safe distance with Qrow as I facepalmed.

"I should have just stayed in bed today." My Hurricane Dragon form came up to me. "You know we could always do THAT."

"That?"

"Yeah." My Land Dragon piped in. "That thing Master did to take out the Phoenix Phantom."

"Worth a shot." I said as I readied the Timer again.

***Set Up! Start!* **We waited calmly for the timer to run down as the avain Grimm got closer.

***Final Time!*** Finally as it ran out and the Grimm was right above us, I activated my belt for the spell.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go!* *All Dragon, Please!*** After scanning, the Land, Hurricane, and Water copies of me turned into Dragons made of their element as I rose into the air with a magic circle behind me. ach dragon flew into the circle and as they did a different piece of Dragon equipment materialized onto me, finishing with the head of Dragon materializing on my chest with a mighty roar.

"Let's finish this on one hit!" I cried as I landed summoning a magic circle, the points in the circle representing my elements glowing their respective colors. I then launched into the air with five magic circles trailing behind me. Four smaller ones for each element and one last larger main circle. I flipped into the air into a flying kick and the four circles flew in front of me, summoning elemental dragons in front of them. As each dragon struck the Grimm it broke apart its armor and the circles stuck to its body. The fifth magic circle landed, blasting away the rest of its armor right before I hit it with my kick causing all five circles to erupt, rocking the Grimm skyward and then continuing onward in the direction of Remant's sun till we could see it no more.

I floated high in the air for a minute, watching its flight till I could see it no more and then came for a landing. As I touched the ground my All Dragon form dispelled leaving me to fall to my knees in my human form.

"Woah, easy there hot shot. I got you." Crow said as he lifted me up and put an arm around him, trying to ignore the smell of alcohol and bad cologne that stuck to him.

"What did you do to it?"

"Oh, you know. Kicked it into the sun."

"...Bullshit! If that thing made it to the Sun I'll wear a skirt in front of the school."

"Well Qrow, if memory serves..."

"Shut it Oz."

"Magus. I assume we're done here? I just recieved a rather distressing call from Glynda. It appears the surge of Grimm wasn't limited to this location. Your friends in JNPR and RWBY also encountered a Maximus. Rest assured, no lasting harm befell them. They retreated to safety and with the help of Glynda and the other students were able to take it down. A lot of the students are bruised and battered, some even suffering from aura exhaustion but they were able to take down the beast and are now on route back to the school. Now gentlemen shall we proceed back?"

With that Ozpin made a call and the three of us waited for his personal Bullhead.

"You know...of the three of us, I don't think Uncle Oz can fly. We could ditch him..."

"Kid I love the enthusiasm but it's not worth the lecture afterwards, trust me."

=Beacon Dorms, Night time=

It was late by the time I returned to the dorm hallways. Ozpin insisted I come to his office to provide a proper debrief to the rest of the staff. The were surprised to hear about how I had taken down both an Ursa Maximus and a Phenix on my own. On top of that only Professor Port believed my claim that I had kicked it into the sun. The rest believed I only kicked it out of the atmosphere where it froze and died. Now, doubly tired I trudged on to my dorm room wearing my jacket with its hood up to hide my recent change till I could explain it to the girls.

I scanned my Scroll across the reader and stealthy creeped towards my bed and had made it halfway until...

"Freeze Mister!"

Suddenly the lights in the dorm flared to life and I was assaulted by rogue pillows.

"Friendly Fire! Friendly Fire!" I cried out as one last one slammed into my face, Yang snickering.

'We know that. What we don't know is why our Male teammate is returning so late. Spill the beans or the war will range on!"

"One problem Ruby, I have all the pillows." I was proven wrong as she and her sister pulled more out of nowhere, while Blake and Weiss just watched on from the comfort of their beds. Yang decided I was taking too long to answer and launched another pillow at my head, which I saw coming and this time dodged, but as it flew across the top of my head it clipped the top off my hood, dragging it off and revealing my gold horns.

The four girls in the room stared in awe and silence.

"Magus...what are.." "DAD WAS RIGHT!" Blake's question interrupted by ruby's declaration.

"Yang! Dad was right! All boys ARE secretly horny! Well good luck getting into MY pants! I only wear combat skirts!" Ruby declared in some sort of challenge, causing both Blake and Yang to burst out in uncontrollable laughter and Weiss to go red in the face and call Ruby a dolt.

I waited for the laughing to die down before telling them the story. Or rather, the version of the story Oz had ok'ed.

"So BASICALLY, one of my Master's dust experiments that I was helping him with went...rogue. I'm not exactly sure the process or what was involved but there was an explosion and when the dust settled I was a Faunus. Trust me he tested my blood, ran some tests, the whole nine yards, and yes my eyes are now red and the horns are REAL gold...somehow. Anyways as far as my master and I can figure I'm a Dragon Faunus? First of my kind."

"This is insane! I really must meet your Master and ask to see his work. This blatant misuse of Dust could land him in prison."

"Calm down Weiss-cream. Sorry about Ruby, but that was way too funny."

Ruby was in a corner trying to understand what about her father said was wrong while sending a message on her scroll.

And Blake...well it was hard to tell. She was just staring at me like she was unsure what was happening. It also looked like she was...pinching herself? Weird.

"Anyways girls if that's all your questions I'm going to turn in. It's been a loooong day and I need rest. Night all."

Before they could say any more I plopped down on my bed face-down with a pillow over my head to drown out the light. They chatted among themselves but I had already started to tune them out as I fell into unconsciousness.

=In JNPR's Room=

"Jaune we're so proud of you!" Pyrrha cried as she hugged her leader as Nora and Ren nodded in agreement from their beds.

"Yeah fearless leader! You held your own against an Ursa Major AND saved CRDL's butts!"

"You showed impressive improvement with your Aura control today. As your Aura mentor and friend I'm proud."

Jaune was slowly turning red from all the praise as he nervously rubbed the back of my head. "Thanks guys. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. We all did good out there but we can't relax just yet. We have four more years to go and I'll be relying on each one of you and hope you can rely on me as well. But before that, the Vytal Tournament. I think our room is missing something...say a first place trophy. What do you say team?"

"Yeah!"

Their cheers and laugher faded into the night as they began to plan for the upcoming tournament, forgetting all about Jaune's lie and Team CRDL.

* * *

And so comes the end of the small Jaune Arc. See what I did there? Anyways! First, the two 'Elder' Grimm in this chapter. The Ursa Maximus you can imagine as if Space Godzilla and an Ursa Major had an evil love child. In greek mythology the constellations Ursa Major and Minor were both byproducts of Zeus/Jupiter fucking around so in honor of that, this beast was named after his Roman incarnation, Jupiter Optimus Maximus. As for the Phenix, it's basically a Demon version of a Phoenix. I'm pretty sure this one doesn't need further explanation. If you liked these I have a few more ideas for 'Elder' Grimm I might use. Also I'm 90% sure no one has used these concepts for Grimm before. If they have I apologize if I used your creations. Please message me so I can edit the story to give you credit where credit is due. If you're a new reader and like so far then follow/favorite. I update once a week, usually on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. Tune in starting next week as we start to wrap up Volume One! Also, side note Whoo! With everything in this chapter I broke the 4k mark! Longest chapter I've ever written! I'm going to be posting a new poll on my page soon concerning Beast's side of the story. Basically do you want them as actual chapters OR as omakes/add-ons at the end of main chapters? Let me know

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Small  
Sleep  
Light  
Smell  
Extend  
Dress Up  
Excite  
Fall  
Teleport  
Explosion  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon

Drago Timer


	29. Beast Bite

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)

* * *

"Arrrghhh!"

"Yes, scream for me my little kitty cat.."

A shirtless man chained to a table cries in agony as a strange ball creature with tentacles tipped with bone floats above him and drives said tentacles deep into his flesh.

"Now...are you going to talk for me? Or shall we increase the pain?" The woman above him with blood red irises and black sclerae, motions to the darkness with a pale white hand covered in black vein marks and another one of the tentacled creatures appears from the shadow and lazily drifts over to the man, lifting its bone tipped tentacles threatenly.

"It's too bad you don't possess this any longer. It's been ages since I've faced an opponent in a magical duel." The white woman lifts up a strange device, black in color with a silver cover that looks strangely like the bars of a cage. In her other hands she holds a ring, also all black except the center piece which shows a lion's head made of all gold.

"No matter. Now...where where we..?" As the second creature begins to lower its tentacles and drive them into the man's skin.

"My Queen, if I do apologize for interrupting..."

The woman looked away as the two creatures froze.

"Ah. Watts. What is it? I'm a little busy at the moment as you can see."

"Yes my queen. My apologies but it's time for our meeting with the agents in the field."

"Oh? Is it now? My how time flies when you're having fun. I'm sorry kitty cat but I have other business to attend to." She said as she playfully dragged her nails along his exposed skin

"Worry not. I'll be back again tomorrow. Come Watts, let's be off. You two." She motioned to the two tentacled creatures. "You are dismissed. Lets give the kitty some rest."

The two creatures bobbed in the air, almost as if bowing before the new one drifted out of the cell. The second one slowly pulled out its embedded tentacles, barbs and all as the young man screamed in agony. Once it was done, it too drifted out of the cell.

As the person, creatures and woman left the man in the cell dropped his head.

"This isn't how this was supposed to end up!" He cried in anger

"It's been weeks! Months maybe since I opened that portal! Stupid equations. Stupid math. I knew I shouldn't have rounded up..."

-/Some time earlier/-

"Finally it's done!" Felix shouted from his spot sitting on the floor as he looked on to his notes and the magic circle with different equations scrawled across it on the floor proudly. Sure he had cut some corners, rounded up in some places and down in others but it should be fine. With the current equation he should get on to the world Magus was on.

He took one last look at his work before getting up and dusting his cargo pants he proceeds to grab a large pack and stuff it with camping gear, rations, and signature furred jacket, a gift from his mentor. Lastly he grabbed onto his trusty belt, blaster, viewing mirror, and rings. There was no way he was going to another world without it, especially since he needed to keep Chimera fed. Speaking of fed...he rushed to his fridge to grab his emergency mayo bottle. Another habit he had picked up from his master.

As he finally was prepared to the max he proceeded to the magic circle and with a quick chalk marking, completed the circle as it began to glow with golden light.

"Ready or not Remnant! Here comes beast to claim your cute animal girls!"

And with that he stepped into the circle and with a bright flash he disappeared.

Lucky for him travelling between worlds was almost instant because the suffusion of magic was very painful. It was short lived however as in a flash of light he appeared on the different world.

As his vision cleared and his senses returned to him he began to scan his new surroundings.

"Hmmm...this...isn't a school. Or a city. Or even a forest? Where the hell am I?"

All around him as far as the eye can see was a barren wasteland with only occasional rocky plateaus or large purple crystals adorning it. The sky was also dark red. as he looked on it he felt like the land was eternally dark but was glad to see the broken moon at least.

"Ok. So I THINK I'm in the right place, or right world rather. There can't be too many alternate worlds out there with broken moons.."

Felix's musings were interrupted by a low growling behind him. As he quickly turned around he was surrounded by a large pack of black bipedal wolf like creatures with bone plating.

"Oh hey! Its those things...ummm the Grime! No wait. Grimm! Yea that's it!" He reached for his belt and ring as the Grimm began to close the circle and close off his escape routes.

"You know, I'm actually glad to see you guys. For one it proves I'm on the right world. For another I need to run an experiment so help me out yea?"

The Grimm answered him by charging towards him as he slapped his belt onto his waist and slipped a ring onto his finger.

***Driver On!***

"Heeeeennnnnshin!" after his transformation cry he put his ring onto a slot of his belt and twisted.

***Set! Open!* **As he twisted the ring in its slot the belt opened to reveal the gold face of a lion with the revealed backs of the door showing depictions of a dolphin, bird, chameleon, and buffalo. Suddenly a golden magic circle sprung forth as he ran through it.

***L-I-O-N! Lion!*** As the belt's chant finished with the roar of a lion Felix was transformed. Now donning his signature black and gold armor with matching gold helmet. Both his shoulder and helmet depicting a lion he charged at the closest Grimm tackling it to the ground before rolling and tossing it effortlessly towards the rest of the pack and popping back up into a battle ready stance.

"Now, it's lunch time!" As his transformation and chant finished the next Grimm was upon him but it was easily grabbed out of the air then slammed onto its back where he proceeded to stop its head in before reaching for his belt to summon a magic circle. Reaching into it he pulled out his strange blade and then used it to behead another Grim. As the two Grimm died their corpses spat out two familiar magic circles. Unlike the usual these were black in color. They floated to his belt and with a gulping sound were absorbed. Business as usual for the magic devouring Beast. That is until the taste hit him.

"Ugh! Blegh! These things taste fowl! Ugh magic is magic but you guys suck!"

"Who dares mock the creations of my Goddess?!"

As Felix struck down another Grimm and braced himself for the taste he looked up to a nearby crystal and the strange man that stood atop it. Tall, lanky, wearing his hair in a ponytail and wearing a large overcoat with two strage claw like weapons on his wrist.

"Oh! Another person! Give me one sec to finish these nasty things off!"

With that he reached to the chain on his belt and took from it a ring with a red stone and placed it on his finger before inserting it into his belt.

*******Buffa! Go! Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa!* **As the belt's chant cried, a red magic circle appeared to the side of Felix and drifted over him, causing a mantle to appear as it passed. Atop the mantle, sitting on his shoulder now sat the horned head of a buffalo. Red in color with gold horns and a gold ring through its nose. After the mantle appeared Felix then took his Buffalo ring and slid it into a lot on his blade and spun a wheel on the side. It spun for a quick few seconds before he inserted his ring into it, causing the wheel to stop, landing on a dice looking square with six dots arranged into two columns of three red dots each.

**"Six! Buffa! Saber Strike!" **As the new cry sounded out, Felix traced a large circle in the air with his blade and as it passed, created a large magic circle. He then slashed through the circle, causing six large, red, ghostly buffalo to charge forth and trample the rest of the Grimm pack. As they fell with small explosions the black circles appeared again and were absorbed by Felix's belt with more gulping sounds.

"Magic! Gahaha! Ooooh my goddess will be pleased with me when I bring you in. Yes, very pleased with her humble servant!" With a mad cackle the strange man leapt from his perch and gracefully landed in front of Felix.

"Oh but first where are my manners. Introductions! Yes! Introductions are in order! I! Am Tyrian Callows. Humble servant of the magnificent and mighty Goddess Salem Queen of the Grimm. And who might you be young mage?"

"Ummm...Felix. The Beast Mage. Listen it's nice to meet you but I think I left the stove on in my other world. Have a nice day yeah?" As Felix tried to beat a hasty retreat to anywhere the weirdo Tyrian wasn't, he was quickly cut off as Tyrian lunged for him, his arm mounted blades on both wrists expanded to form bladed claws but with quick reflexes Felix blocked and locked them in place with his saber.

"Fast reflexes. But not as fast as a Hunter." Tyrian began to ramble as he began to push against Felix. "Hmm...also there's something missing.." He said as he inched his face way to close to the eyes of Felix's helmet for comfort. "Ah! I see! No Aura! Strange...you possess magic but no Aura? This armor must be all that's protecting you then no? Too easy."

As Felix was distracted by the mad man's rambling he felt a sudden piercing pain in his side as the man disengaged he fell to his knees in pain and took note of what exactly stabbed him as it pulled away. The psycho had a scorpion's tail hidden under his coat!

"Now. Let the poison do its work and I'll carry you to my Goddess's domain where we can give you an antidote and find out what makes you...what are you doing?"

Tyrian had been so sure of his victory and ranting he failed to notice as Felix traded his red ring for a blue one and slipped it into the slot of his belt.

***Dolphi! Go! Do-Do-Do-Do-Dolphi!* **Another magic circle, blue in color, appeared and as it passed over him his mantle changed to a blue one topped with the head of a dolphin. With a wave of his arm a blue sparkling aura appeared over him, dispelling the poison as he stood with renewed vigor.

"It's a healing spell Mr. Psycho. You're going to have to try harder than that to catch me!"

"Oh really? Well its a good thing I brought a friend with me. Hazel if you could please?"

"Hazel?" The name was the last thing that passed though his mind as he was suddenly hit from behind with the force akin to a truck going full speed. Oh and the truck had just been struck by lighting if the electricity passing through him was anything to go off of as he flew through the air and re-acquainted himself with the new word the hard way. As he rolled, his armor vanished and he got a good look at the bus that hit him. A burly bearded man with crystals protruding from his arms, protruding from the part of his arm between his shoulder and forearm.

"Ugh..." Was all he could say as he passed out. When he next awoke he was strapped to an operating table. His pack lay on the floor with its contents emptied. His belt and rings on a table made of black rock where a man with a monocle examined them. That was when he first came face to face with his tormentor for the next while. The _Goddess_ Salem. Queen of the Grimm.

"Ah, so the kitty cat awakens. Just in time for play time..." And with an evil laugh a tentacled creature appeared from the shadows. Bone tipped tentacles raised threatenly in a pattern he would soon become painfully familiar with.

**-/Current Time/-**

That was...a while ago. Too long to remember. Day after day Salem and her Grimm would torture him. Sometimes tagging out with Watts, thankfully never Tyrian. After a week when they noticed he was still somehow starving even though he was being sustained on small rations he had broken and told them about Chimera and how he had to devour magic to survive. At that point they had started to add a strange powder to his food which would barely satisfy Chimera's hunger as well. Dust they called it.

After eating it for a week straight during one torture session something clicked and he felt a rush of new energy. Something different than magic. He overheard Watts reporting that something called his Aura was force unlocked? Whatever that means. Also with the unlocking of his aura he went through a strange change that he hid from Tyrian and Salem. Attached to him now was a tail with short black hairs growing on it with a tuft of gold on the tip to match his black hair. Lion-like was the best way to describe it.

As he lifted his head to scan the room once more his heart sped up as he saw something. That evil bitch had forgotten to take his belt and rings with her!

"Well, I've been stuck in this pinch for who knows how long. BUT! A Pinch _IS _a Chance!"

With a mighty struggle he managed to extract his tail from his pants and then starts to swipe it against the belt. Keep in mind that while somewhat prehensile, a lion's tail isn't too great for precision movement so with a great clatter the tail knocked the belt and rings off the table...right onto the floor, even farther out of reach except for his green Chameleo ring which managed to land on his chest. Fat load of good it did by itself.

"Ragh!" With a roar of anguish, Felix again begins to struggle against his bonds before falling still and silent except for his heavy breathing.

"This isn't how this was supposed to happen! I was supposed to reunite with my best friend, build a harem, and be top dog in that dumb school! But No! I'm stuck here and the worst part is the first animal person I saw was that psycho scorpion!"

As his anger and frustration flooded his body down to his very soul, Felix felt something click deep within him. Like another lock being opened as his Chameleo ring began to softly glow.

"Wha-Bleeh!" As he tried to voice his confusion his tongue suddenly shot from his mouth, roughly ten times in length before shooting back into his mouth.

"...oooookay...that was...new..?" He quickly tried to do the same thing again and after a few failed attempts was able to do it again with increasing success.

"Ok so girls will probably love that. But how does this help me...? I got it!" With a new plan in mind Felix began to experiment with his tongue, aming it at the floor and at his belt on the floor. After a few more failures and tongue bruising he was able to get his belt off the floor and onto his waist. Lucky for him Salem usually gives him a full night's rest before resuming torture sessions.

"Now the trickier part..." Part B of his plan was almost indefinitely harder as he first had to get his Lion ring onto his tongue and get it to stay. Then once that hurdle was passed try to aim it into the slot on his belt. Lastly he had to get enough force behind it to turn it and activate his belt. After another few hours he was finally at the last step of his current plan and with another burst of strength he managed to turn the ring in his belt.

***Open! L-I-O-N! Lion!* **With the roar of his belt fading he felt the familiar strength of his armored form fill his tired body as he was finally able to snap his bindings. After quickly gathering his pack and rings he easily snapped the cell door open and braced himself for alarms of some kind...for none to sound.

"Mrs. Pale Skin must be really cocky if she thinks no one would escape. Oh well." With his heart filled of home for his escape, he places his saliva covered Chameleo ring on his hand and slides it into the slot on his belt.

***Chameleo! Go! Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chameleo!* **A green magic circle appears and with its passing over Felix a green mantle topped with a Chameleon's head, open to show a golden curved tongue, appears. With a flourish of his new mantle, Felix disappears from sight leaving only a slight distortion where he is standing as he quickly made his escape out of his prison, avoiding random Grimm as he went. Finally after giving up on finding any doors he finds a window and launches himself out of it and back into the dark landscape.

"Man it was dark when I got here and its still dark! Is it ever daytime here?" Upon speaking his invisibility was dispelled but it didn't matter much at this point. He escaped! He was finally free! Now he just had to get the hell away from the castle. Swapping out his rings yet again he now slid on a saliva free Orange stoned ring with a bird emblazoned on it.

***Falco! Go! Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!* **With a bird's screech and an orange Magic circle passing over him his mantle changes yet again. Orange now with a Falcon's head perched on his shoulder. With a jump he takes flight and after getting a bird's eye view of his surroundings chooses a random direction to fly in, already starting to feel the hunger gnawing at his stomach.

After flying for awhile and avoiding the flying Grimm he finally left the odd land and it weirdly changes to a normal looking night sky full of stars and a shattered moon over a large ocean. Still he kept flying till his reserves were almost empty. Lucky for him there was a small freight ship in the ocean below. Landing less gracefully than he would of liked on his hands and knees his armored form shattered as he breathed hard in exhaustion. So absorbed in catching his breath he didn't notice the person walking up to him.

"Dude, nice landing. What was with that armor and where did it go?"

"Bwah!"

"Chill, chill. I'm cool don't worry. The Name is Sun. Sun Wukong. Awesome huntsman in training, and by the looks of it fellow stowaway." As sun looked him over his eyes widened when he made eye contact with his tail. "And fellow Faunus! Right on!" C'mon man lets get you below deck before anyone spots us. You hungry? I just grabbed some grub from the mess hall. Just some fruits and water bottles so nothing fancy."

"Yea...sure man. The name's Felix by the way. No last name. By chance you got any dust?" As the blonde teen helped him up and lead the way Felix began to relax due to Sun's chill personality being somewhat infectious. As he guided him stealthily to a storage room where a haphazard hammock was made he tossed Felix an apple followed by a blue dust shard.

"There you go dude. One Ice crystal and one apple. What's the dust for...dude! The hell?!" Sun's eyes went wide as Felix stuck the dust shard in his mouth and bit off a chunk. Chewing it with loud crunching sounds before swallowing it and feeling the magic within fill him.

"Ahhhh much better. What? It was either this or Grimm and those things taste nasty!"

"Grimm...? You eat the Grimm?"

"Well...their magic. It's a long story."

Sun quickly pulled a crate in front of Felix before sitting down on it. "Nah man this boat ride is snoresville. Story time sounds great right about now and I'm dying to know what's up. The floor is yours my man."

Yawning heavily and rubbing his eyes Felix drags out another crate and sits on it as well. "Ok but after this I need to get some rest. I've been through some shit."

It took quite awhile to tell his tale. Starting by explaining that he was in fact from a different world entirely then going on to explain how he and his best friend, both orphans, in their world attained magic, fought creatures known as Phantoms to defend people known as Gates to prevent them from being turned into Phantoms themselves before telling Sun how his best friend was cast away to this world where he had followed and was captured. With the trauma still fresh he skimmed over the details of his capture, simply stating they were bad people who did some bad things to him and he had escaped after unlocking some weird ability which let him reclaim his belt and bust free.

"That sounds like your semblance my man. So...magic is real? And you're some kind of superhero? That's awesome! I'm a bit of a hero myself. No cool armor though. Sucks you have to eat magic to live but if you can just munch on dust you should be ok. That's going to pile up. Anyways you're tired dude. Catch some Z's and I'll keep watch. Its gonna be another day or two before we reach Vale. Once you're there I'm sure you can figure something out."

Felix just nodded in confirmation as he extracted a sleeping bag from his pack and got as comfy as he could on the hard metal floor as Sun took out a weird staff-like weapon and began to clean it. Normally that would put anyone on edge, but something about Sun's naturally friendly personality put him at ease. It would be nice to have a friend like him while he looked for Magus.

Over the next two days of the boat ride Sun and Felix became fast friends. Sun would steal them food and water and would fill him in on how Remnant worked and explained how they both were apparently what are known as Faunus. He even let him borrow his scroll to help him learn the world's alphabet which he picked up in a day. He had always been a quick study. In exchange Felix would tell him more stories about him and Magus and show how his magic worked. On their last day on the ship Sun returned like normal from his breakfast run but this time his eyes were wide and he was fidgeting.

"So...Felix buddy. Good news and bad news. Good news is we just landed at Vale! Bad news is someone saw me. Whoops. The crew is currently looking for stowaways..."

"What?"

"Chill! I got a plan. Lucky for you, your buddy Sun is also team leader of Team SSSN! Now here's the plan. They saw me so I'm gonna be a distraction and get all their attention on me. Once I'm gone you sneak off and head into the city. Head for Beacon, it's the Huntsman Academy here and it's where I'll be headed. Once we meet up there we'll figure it out as we go. Cool?" As he finished his plan he held his fist out for a fist bump.

"Cool. Thanks for everything dude. I'll see you at Beacon."

"Sure will!" With that he grabbed his back and his weapon and stuck his head out the door before going completely out of it as he used his tail to close it behind him. Shortly after a commotion could be heard along with the thudding of running feet as well as cries of "Stowaway" and "Filthy Faunus." After a few more moments Felix slid his jacket's hood over his head and tried to look inconspicuous as he exited the ship and greeted the Sun of Remnant for what was probably the first time since he got here. As he scanned the docks he spotted Sun being chased by two men wearing sunglasses, white dress shirts, black dress pants and black suspenders. He watched on as he tossed a banana peel at one and bolted with them close behind. As he passed a group of four colorful looking girls he noticed the symbol on the jacket of the lone guy among them.

"No way. It could NOT be this easy!" As he felt a wide smile break on his face he could see the guy stiffen as if sensing something as the four girls gave chase behind Sun, the guy looked left and right before turning slowly towards the boat. Upon spotting him, he wiped his hands across his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing before crossing his arms across his chest and adopting a pose and a wide smile that screamed 'Look what the cat dragged in'. Felix then began to make his way towards the lone guy and within minutes dropped his pack in front of him.

"So. How's my rival doing?" He said as both their grins widened.

"Stuck babysitting under the gaze of an older wizard. So same old." His best friend and unofficial brother Magus said with a grin before bringing in Felix for a hug. "Its good to see you man."

"You too bud. Now...where are the cat and bunny girls?"

* * *

So! First thing's first. I wanted to wait till much later to bring Beast into this BUT decided it might be more fun this way so here you go! Also sorry for the very late update. I wasn't really feeling the chapter that was ORIGINALLY supposed to be this update so I'll be updating that one in a few days with some changes. Let me know what you think. Always open to Pms and Comments. Also in case anyone is still wondering I'm not doing commissions at this time, or possibly ever. Hope you're all staying safe out there!


	30. Lost and Found

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

ALSO! Sorry for the mess up. This is the correct chapter. Thanks to those who PMed me and I apologize for not fixing it sooner.

* * *

"Team RWBY, are you ready?"

"Yes Mrs Goodwitch."

"Yeah!"

"Hmm?"

"Are we sure this is a good idea?"

"Magus are you ready?"

***Drago Time! Set Up!***

"Ready as I can be..."

"Ok on my mark...begin!"

And with that my four female teammates charged at me. You're probably wondering how I got here? How I SOMEHOW got roped into a 4v1 with my team? Yang. Yang is why. Not enough detail? Ok well I'll have to backtrack a bit for this.

-Earlier on Friday, After Classes-

The Friday about a week after my sudden shift from Human to Faunus Team RWBY plus myself were in the dorms relaxing, with Yang napping her afternoon away.

"You layabouts! Get up! It's 1PM and the first boat into Vale from Vacuo is arriving at Four! We DON'T want to be late!"

Death Glares and mumbles were most of the room's responses to that right up until Weiss used some ice dust for a blast of freezing air.

"Goddammit Weiss. We just finished classes! Plus the boat doesn't arrive for a few hours! We have plenty of time!"

"Time is money Xiao-Long! If we're not in Vale, then you need to do something more productive! Like homework! Or training!"

It was that last statement that caused Yang to put on a devilish grin that sent a shiver down my spine. Even in my half awake and half frozen state I knew that smile ment trouble.

"Ok Weiss-cream. I choose training. Magus! You and me! Lets go!"

"Huh?"

"You've been slacking in combat class, group training AND you still haven't shown us what your new toy can do. You. Me. Training Arena. Fifteen Minutes!"

"Ummmmm..."

*This may actually be a perfect opportunity for you...*

**-Say what now?-**

*I have a theory regarding your change and the timer. In this world, as you currently are, you MIGHT be able to use it to some extent while not transformed. If my theory holds true then the extra firepower couldn't hurt and it could help buy some time till Ozpin's deadline.*

**-Ugh. Fine...-**

"Okay Xaio-Long. You're on. I can probably take on the whole team if I really wanted to."

Yang's shit eating grin grew even bigger. "Sold! Team RWBY vs Magus! Everyone lets go!"

"Wait! I was kidding!"

"No take backs!" With that she hopped off her bed and headed out the door, combat outfit in hand.

"Fuck my life..."

"Don't worry Magus, I'm confident you might be able to hold your own against us before you're defeated." Weiss said as she grabbed her combat outfit as well and followed her teammate.

As a last ditch effort I tried to get Ozpin to pull me away from my team. Only to advise that by the time we get to the sparring arenas, Mrs Goodwitch would be there to supervise. I could only drop my head in dispair as Ruby tried to comfort me by patting my on her way out, slowly followed by Blake.

-20 Minutes Later/Present Time-

***Start!* **On Goodwitch's command Blake and Yang charged while Ruby shifted her scythe into its sniper form to launch a volley of cover fire. Weiss hung back with her and summoned some glyphs to speed up both Yang and Blake. In the seconds it took for them to reach me I felt my body infuse with Magic and my Aura became visible on my body in the form of Flames as I blocked Yang's initial straight punch with the flat of my blade and used the force to push me out of the way of Blake's strike. As I was launched back the Drago Timer ticked into the blue and I slammed down the Thumb trigger.

***Water Dragon!* **As the device cried out, a Blue magic circle appeared in my flight path behind me and with a splash of water another me appeared. Identical to me except the shirt he wore under our jacket was blue and so were his eyes. As I stuck out my arm by blue clone grabbed onto it and with a spin reversed my launch back into Yang as he charged behind, his weapon in hand in its blade form to engage Blake.

As I landed I bled off the rest of the force in a roll and then swung my blade upwards towards Yang who blocked the strike by leaning backwards and tried to counter with a left hook but wasn't expecting my follow up knee to her gut or the roundhouse kick that followed as she tried to suck back in air. Blake was furiously hacking and slashing with her katana and its sheath but my blue cone dodged and weaved between all the blows flowing from dodge to counterstrike like water.

"Ice Flower!"

On the cry from Ruby, Yang and Blake disengaged from us and we saw Weiss creating some white glyphs in front of Ruby before she pulled her gun's trigger, launching a volley of blue blasts that froze the ground at our feet and appeared to cover us in ice.

"Did we over do it?"

***Hurricane Dragon!* **The girls heard cry as the ice was blown away by a sudden mini tornado of wind, flame and water to reveal three opponents instead of the previous two. The new one looking the same except green eyes and a green shirt under his jacket and his weapon was in its gun form versus the other two, one of which was still encased in a blazing flame and the other who now had four long tendrils made of water attached to his back.

"Great job Weiss! You made the Blue one stronger!"

"How was I to know that Blue could manipulate water?!"

"Guys! Stop fighting! Here they come!"

**-/-**

From the nearby stands JNPR and CFVY watched on as the fighters re-engaged.

"Hey Renny?"

"Yes Nora?"

"Why is Team CFVY here?"

"We're here to see Bun Bun's man floor his team. What do you think Bun? He's looking a lot better with the horns. I REALLY need to ask him to let me take a closer look at those to see if they're real gold."

"Coco! Don't molest Magus for his horns! ...And he's not my man!"

"...Yet?"

"At all!"

As Coco and Velvet bickered on as usual, JNPR watched onto the fight.

"You know, I'm grateful to the guy and all but something's not adding up."

"What do you mean Jaune?"

"He's hiding something. Or a lot of somethings. That's what my gut tells me. I mean look at that. He comes back from a trip with his "master" with a new toy and a complete change of species and suddenly he can make physical clones of himself that can manipulate elements? How!? Even Weiss looks surprised and her family is all about dust. If this was even POSSIBLE she would know, wouldn't she?"

At this a small flash of jealousy spread across Pyrrha's face before it was quickly masked by a smile.

"Jaune. As much as you think Weiss is a gift from heaven..._'Snow Angel'_ doesn't know everything to know about dust. Even to this day it's still being researched. Who's to say his mentor didn't make a breakthrough?"

"..True. Still Pyr..my gut says something is up.."

"Well my gut says it wants pancakes! Oh look! He's doing the thing again!

***Land Dragon!***

The two teams watched on as Yang closed in one the Red Magus after a well timed glyph from Weiss knocked him to the ground. As she fired shots from her gauntlets to try and land a devastating punch, another Magus burst from the ground. This one wearing a Yellow undershirt with eyes to match. It simply held out its hand and caught the punch on impact causing the ground at his feet to shatter but he did not move an inch.

The two teams in the stand as well as RWBY gawked in amazement as the figure then took hold of Yang's hand then flipped him over his head and slammed Yang mercilessly into the ground on her back then Lifting her by her still grabbed hand, pulled her out of her Yang shaped crater, spun her and tossed her back to her team.

"Yang!" In a flurry of roses Ruby ran to check on her sister as the Yellow Magus effortlessly helped the Red Magus to his feet while Green and Blue regrouped.

**-/-**

The Yellow Magus cracked his neck and knuckles, ignoring the Land Dragon ring on his finger.

"What do you say boys? I just got here but do you think they've taken enough of a beating yet?"

"I don't know dude." The Green one replied in an easy and laid back tone. "Ruby's mostly in the green, Weiss and Blake are early yellow, and Yang is pushing deep yellow, almost red."

"Ruby and Blake only really have a speed advantage," The Blue one began, sounding high and mighty almost like a certain Schnee heiress. "But with the four of us together I'm certain we can counter them perfectly. Especially if we use _THAT."_

"Just about time for _THAT _isn't it?" The yellow one replied in an excited tone while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yup." The Red one finally spoke up. "Yang's getting back up and she looks pissed." Over on the other side of the arena there was an angry yell followed by a small explosion as Yang erupted and her hair began to glow.

"Yellow, you got Yang."

"It'll be my pleasure to take down the hot head." He responded as he punched one hand into his open palm

"Blue, you got Blake."

"She will not be happy about getting wet. BUT for the sake of victory I shall burden her anger for us all."

"Green, Ruby's all yours since you can keep up with her easier."

"Ha! More like she's gonna struggle to keep up with me!"

"I got Weiss. Let's do this." With that the timer clicked back to start and Red trigger the device again.

***Final Time! Dragon Four-Mation!***

As Yang charged in, the Four magus were coated in their element and went through quick changes. Red's horns were now longer and every time he exhaled, small gouts of flame would exit his mouth. Blue lost the horns on his head but now sported a long silver tail, tipped with gold spikes. Green lost his horns as well but now sported Silver and Black wings with two gold spikes, one on each joint. Yellow lost his horns and his arm from the elbow down to his fingers were now coated in thick silver scales, his fingernails now extended more like golden claws. As Yang rushed in he jumped into the air to meet her. Matching her punch for his own the bloth landed and began to exchange blows. Green took to the air and began to engage Ruby who had to use her semblance to avoid his dive bombs and narrowly avoid the gusts of wind he would kick up. Blake was similarly engaged with Blue, now having a harder time avoiding both his tail, which was powerful enough to dig furrows into the battlefield when it missed, but also the pressurised slashes of water it would also shoot out. Lastly Weiss was using her Glyphs to avoid Red as he now, like his faunus heritage insulated, could breathe fire. From small speedy fireballs which could home in and shatter her glyphs and shoot down her dust casted attacks to long gouts of flame which she had to use Time Dilation glyphs and gravity glyphs to either speed out of her way or help her suddenly change direction.

With all that going on it was no wonder she was the first to be defeated, as the continuous casting had eaten her Aura into the red. As soon as she was defeated Mrs Goodwitch seized her with her semblance and quickly pulled her out of the Arena into safety. Next was Ruby who was drawn into the air by a small tornado green generated by flying around her, then was shot out of bounds by another strong gust of wind he generated by a a powerful flap of his wings. Blake shortly followed by ring out after she failed to dodge a strike as Blue's tail struck both the shadow clone and her in the stomach and launched them out of the field. Finally was Yang as her semblance died down into its final embers and she succumbed to her exhaustion since Yellow was able to either tank or counter everything she threw at him.

Breathing heavily from her position lying on the ground she weakly raised her hand into the air. "Ok Mrs G. Call it. I'm wiped. Can I get some help to get to my team? I can't feel my legs..."

The four Magus regrouped around her as Red began to playfully poke her head. "See Yang. Told you I could take on the whole team by myself." As I put on the same shit eating grin she had earlier in the dorm room, the other three Magus spoke at once. "Yup. All by myself." Before they copied the same shit eating grin.

"Hax! I call Hax! Ooof" With that Yellow tossed her over his shoulder and the four of us walked to the edge of the arena to Mrs Goodwitch and the rest of the Team.

"And with Mrs. Xaio-Long's forfeit, its Magus's win."

As we reached the rest of our team Yellow dumped Yang on the ground not so gently next to the rest of the team.

"Hey! Careful with the goods! You break it you buy it!"

"Can I get an exchange or store credit for a return?"

"Dumbass. If I was less tired I'd get up I'd punch you. Ruby, punch him for me."

"Which one...?"

At that time I released the hold of my magic and took a look at the Aura meter on the Large display as the clones disappeared in a gust of wind, crumble of dirt, and puddle of water . Deep Yellow, almost Red. Even though I didn't take a lot of damage, minus what Yellow tanked that is, it looks like Four Mation as well as the copies drains more Aura than anything. Kind of like Weiss using her Glyphs.

"Oh! That makes it easier."

I was then taken from my thoughts as Ruby punched me with the full force of a teddy bear.

"...Ow. Stop. Please. My arm is broken..."

"There Yang."

"My hero." Yang said with all the sarcasm she could muster. "Sorry Weiss, looks like you'll have to wait a little bit longer for us to go to Vale. I need to wash off all this sweat."

"That's acceptable. If we do see any visiting students we should look our best. I suppose I should freshen up a bit as well. What about you Ruby? Blake?"

"Yeah same."

Blake just responded with a growling sound and a death glare aimed straight as me as she dripped her way back to the dorms.

"You girls do that. I'll meet you at the Bullhead docks. I'll just hang with CFVY and JNPR."

**-/-**

It didn't take me long to get up to the stands before the two teams ambushed me. Coco going straight for me and Nora going straight for the Drago Timer still attached to my wrist, pulling it off in one smooth motion and then sliding it on in the next.

"Stand back Ren and prepare yourself for Four-a Nora!"

"Nora wait!"

Sadly Nora ignored Ren's warning and then twisted the timer before pushing the thumb trigger.

***ERROR***

"Huh...?"

Once again she pushed the trigger

***ERROR***

...and then she began to button mash it.

***ERROR******ERROR******ERROR******ERROR******ERROR******ERROR******ERROR******ERROR* *GOODBYE!***

Suddenly there was a small explosion as the Drago Timer disappeared, leaving a fried and frayed Nora sitting on her butt on the ground.

"Oww..."

"I tried to warn you Nora. Magus where did your device go?"

"It's safe." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I could just feel it was and Dragon confirmed it.

"She activated the security protocol that my master installed." I said, making up the lie on the spot.

"Ok ok enough of the first year problems. You! You have some explaining to do." Coco said with a few rough pokes to the chest.

"We barely hear from you for awhile and when we DO see you in person you have these now!" She said while grabbing onto my horns for effect.

"What gives?! Is this your attempt at flirting or flattery? Did you go through some kind of puberty like a deer does?! Are these real gold?! What's with the color clones in the arena?! Start talking!"

Which each question came a violent shake of my head and I had to wait for Velvet to pry her leader's hands off my horns before I could begin to answer.

"There was an accident on a trip with my Master and now I'm a Faunus. Animal features, night vision, the works. Yes, so Weiss says. The color clones are part Dust Manipulation, part Semblance, and part Tool. Please don't do that again, I have a massive headache now..."

"Coco be nice! Magus...are you ok? I don't quite understand the change from Human to Faunus but has anyone been giving you a hard time? It's not that easy for all of us that have been Faunus since birth..."

"Aww thanks Velvet. But I'm fine really. As for other people? No one has really giving me any problems, not even Cardin. Then again I haven't left Beacon in awhile. My team and I are going to be heading there in a bit so I guess we'll see what happens." After that we just fell into chatting about normal things like classes, first missions, and Faunus friendly shops in case the usual places gave us any trouble. With the chatting help to kill time I shortly received

a message from Ruby saying they were already heading to the docks. After some short goodbyes, I headed to the bullhead docks and into Vale.

-/-

After hitting some shops and touring around vale we finally made our way to the area by the docks.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said excitedly as she raised her hands into the air.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said before frowning a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

At this poin Yang piped up while crossing her arms under her bust. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

I just made eye contact with Blake and we shared a silent laugh as we slowly made our way closer to the docks, foghorns sounding in the distance.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang said, boredom dripping off her words.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said while pinching her nose shut.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake not so subtly stage whispered to me as I covered my mouth in mock surprise, flame ring glinting in the sunlight.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss cried out shrilly

As we walked on Ruby stopped and looked at something on her right causing us all to stop behind her. "Whoa." She then quickly changed direction towards a small shop. Windows shattered and covered in police tape with the police and a detective still mulling around the scene.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks to the nearby detective.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He replied with practiced ease before walking over to another man dressed much like himself, his partner probably.

With a sad sigh, Yang turns her attention back to the shop. "That's terrible..."

Despite the noise in the background we could still make out the conversation with the earlier detective and his partner. "They left all the money again..."

That tidbit caught Ruby's attention. "Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The detective's continued

"I don't know, an army?" His partner replied

"You thinking the White Fang?" The detective asked

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." his partner stated while removing his sunglasses

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said while crossing her arms and her nose in the air.

"What's your problem?" Blake says, almost defensively.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said while crossing her arms, now definitely being defensive.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So? Then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm..." Ruby piped in, trying to diffuse the situation. "Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him?"

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said, causing Blake to now get visibly angry. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

At this point I vocally coughed to get her attention, a Faunus myself I felt like I should at least try to defend my kind, but it went ignored.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said while apologetically looking in my direction, obviously trying to help.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Came a cry nearby.

I quickly raised my hands up. "I didn't do it I swear!"

My team just looks at me oddly before we heard a cry for help over by the water's edge and they headed in that direction, leaning over a railing to get a better view. I slowly lowered my arms in embarrassment and followed.

As we look over to a nearby boat we see a golden tailed monkey Faunus running down the deck of the boat before leaping on the edge, being closely followed by a few sailors. He quickly looks back to them, "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" and with that last taunt jumps off the edge of the boat before the sailors could grab him and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors cries after him angrily.

At this point the Faunus leapt up to a lampost and while hanging off of it by only his tail yells back to them, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" with that he starts to quickly peel a banana, but before he could eat it one of the detectives from earlier with his partner in tow comes close to him before tossing a stone at him.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

In response the Faunus tosses his peel right into his face, causing the detective to growl in anger. Quickly swinging up to the top of the lampost in a crouch he laughs in amusement before leaping off and running again, detectives not far behind him.

As he quickly runs up the steps he passes by us and time seems to slow down as he runs past a surprised Blake and turns in her direction and gives an almost flirty wink before time resumes normal speed and he turns his head back forward and continues running at full speed, still being chased by the detectives.

"Well, Weiss," Yang says, breaking the silence, "You wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss then raises a finger and points in the direction the Faunus ran in, "Quick! We have to observe him!" Before she breaks out in a run, team in tow. I was just about to follow them until

*Hold!*

**-Hmm? What's up?-**

*I sense something familiar...don't you feel it too?*

With that I activate my Dragon Sense and quickly feel the same thing Dragon is feeling

**-Yea...you're right. Weird. It's coming from the boat? It almost feels like...-**

My thoughts are cut off as I look towards the direction of the boat from earlier to catch sight of another Faunus, this time with a lion looking tail wearing a VERY familiar furred and hooded vest. I quickly rubbed my eyes, forgetting that they were semblance enhanced and would not be lying to me. The hooded young man smiled upon making eye contact with me as he quickly made his way off the ship and towards me. I just waited there with my arms crossed across my chest trying my best to make my body language say 'look what the cat dragged in' as he quickly made his way closer.

As he finally stood in front of me he dropped his pack and his hood, fully revealing his face and dispelling any leftover suspicions that I had the wrong guy. In front of me stood my best friend, rival, and brother in all but blood, the Beast himself, Felix. Now with a Lion tail apparently.

"So. How's my rival doing?" He said with a wide grin, causing the grin on my face just to widen more. Beacon was great and so were the girls but I've been through hell and back with this guy and although I would never admit it out loud I've missed him a lot since getting his rings.

"Stuck babysitting under the gaze of an older wizard. So same old." I said before caving just a little bit and bringing him in for a good old fashioned bro hug. "Its good to see you man."

"You too bud. Now...where are the cat and bunny girls?" He said, dispelling any good mood as I laughed and pushed him away. Same old Beast.

"C'mon man, lets go somewhere that doesn't smell like fish so you can tell me how the hell you got here and I'll maybe introduce you to a few."

I started to walk away and he quickly grabbed his pack and followed as we headed away from the docks.

* * *

As promised, full chapter! Next one should be up sometime during or after the weekend. I saw a few new followers before I posted this so welcome to those of you just joining us! I try to keep the story close to cannon but obviously with some magical elements and additions things are going to change. I'm sorry to say originally I was planning for Beast to appear as a corrupted and brainwashed Kamen Rider Grimm and his mantles being replaced with Grimm versions like Nevermore for Falco, etc. But that route had a bad end with the murder of friend and brother and I felt like that would have caused a flamewar so instead Beast joins early for fun times! Not gonna like and I might not have shelved the Kamen Rider Grimm idea...BUT that's for later! Comments and reviews are always appreciated! If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Also sadly I am NOT taking commissions or writing prompts at this time. This one story has my hands full. Maybe later I'll be as good as Coeur Al'Aran and be able to handle juggling and updating a new chapter a week across four ongoing stories. That dude is a GOD in my eyes. If you've never heard of him I strongly recommend giving his stories a read. Could help you pass the time while you wait for my chapters to update. Anyways see you guys in a few days!

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Small  
Sleep  
Light  
Smell  
Extend  
Dress Up  
Excite  
Fall  
Teleport  
Explosion  
Griffon Plamonster  
Garuda Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon

Drago Timer


	31. PSA 3

Since no alert was sent out for the correction, the correct chapter has been updated. Sorry guys and gals


	32. The Stray Part 1

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

Some time after our reunion, Felix and I found ourselves wandering around Vale. We didn't really have a goal in mind, except avoiding the girls of course, so we just wandered and swapped stories.

"Tortured? Seriously? Maybe it was you I've been having premonitions about..."

"Aww, Magus buddy I'm flattered but sadly, I can't return your feelings. My heart belongs to all the cute eared Faunus in this new land."

"Dumb-ass. That's not what I mean and you know it. Anyways joking aside are you sure you're ok? It sounds like you've been through hell."

"Psh I'm right as rain. Just some new battle scars. You know the ladies LOVE scars. Speaking of new things, what the hell are up with those?" He quickly flicked one of my golden horns, causing it to ring a sweet sounding note. "Huh. B Flat? Cool. Anyways why are we Faunus?"

"This is our working theory. Don't tell anyone but apparently Ozpin is a Mage as well. Meaning that there IS a magical presence in this world. That latent magic has seeped into the earth and created Dust and I'm guessing the latent magic in the air slowly infused into people and created Faunus in the bloodlines of people who had high affinities to magic. I did some researching into bloodlines in the library and sometimes a Faunus will pop up in a bloodline that was pure human up to that point. Sadly a lot of times its written off as infidelity so any further records would have probably been expunged due to shame. Not to mention records being scarce to begin with due to the Grimm destroying civilizations, hence the theory part."

"Ok, I can see the logic in that. But what about us? We were one hundred percent human before we came here."

"That's a bit trickier." I then held up my Flame Dragon ring. "When I was sent here most of my rings were destroyed. Ozpin forged these out of his magic and dust crystals. My Drago Timer was also drained dry in the fight but with his help I was able to recharge it, BUT during the recharging ritual I absorbed massive amounts of this worlds magic and that turned me into a Faunus."

"That makes sense for you and I guess for me as well. This thing popped up during a torture session after they started to feed me Dust." He said while exaggeratedly swinging his tail. "Something in me clicked and then there was a rush of this power and then poof, I had a tail. I was also harder for them to hurt sometimes. Like I had a force field or something. Other times they had no problem hurting me but I would heal a lot faster from the wounds."

"That would be Aura. As it's explained here, its supposedly a manifestation of our souls and completely separate from Magic. I had mine unlocked a day or so after I got here after fighting this Drunkard named Qrow. As far as I can tell we've always had the ability to have it unlocked but you have to train yourself in controlling it. As for the healing, that automatically happens but I've heard that with training you can focus the majority of your Aura to specifically target parts of your body that have heavier injuries to speed up the healing process."

"Ah. Magus tell me the truth. Since we have both Magic AND Aura are we OP? Please tell me this is like the stories I read online where I'm an OP hero and have a harem of Waifus?"

At this I just laughed long and hard. "Really? You just got captured and tortured before getting lucky and escaping and you think you're some kind of OP protagonist? Dream on buddy. We have an EDGE on a lot of people here sure but remember what my master used to say, 'There's always someone stronger out there.' I barely won against that evil Mage."

"Sorcerer. He called himself Sorcerer, the Obsidian Mage."

As Felix spoke that name I had a memory flash of a black stone faced helmet, edged in gold with a hat like protrusion on the front of it's head, an evil laugh echoing in my mind.

"Magus? You good bro?" Felix's words suddenly broke my trance and brought me back to the present.

"Yea. Just...bad memories. Anyways the Grimm shouldn't be a big problem. So shouldn't the huntsmen in training. Huntsmen on the other hand with their range of semblances are who we should watch out for."

"Got it." From there our conversation delved into reminiscing on old times as well as planning for the future. Before long we found ourselves on a bullhead heading to Beacon and then shortly afterwards heading to the elevator that led to Ozpin's office.

"Now remember, I've been working under this guy since I got here and have no idea how strong he is. Just that he knows a lot more about things that it seems like he shouldn't. Also he's our meal and housing ticket so don't piss him off."

"Don't piss off your sugar daddy. Got it. Ooof!" For that he got a Aura strengthened punch to the gut and still clutched it as we boarded the elevator and rode our way up. Once we reached the top we saw Ozpin seated behind his desk filling out paperwork.

"Ah. Magus my boy. I've been expecting you and your friend. Now if he could just sign these forms we'll get his enrollment squared away."

Felix just stared at him slack jawed for a moment before turning to me. "Dude you were NOT kidding. It's like the Wizard Oz knows all..."

"Headmaster Ozpin if you don't mind. Or just headmaster. Now Mr Felix since you'll be joining Magus on a new Team, I already have a cover story made for you. Your cover will be the brother of a miss Amber Autumn, an emergency transfer from Haven Academy. You, she and Magus will become team MAA or Team Mana, Lead by Magus. Now as for your room situation I'm afraid I'll leave you to the job of evicting Team RWBY from your room. Let them know that by tomorrow the room next to JNPR will become theirs. If they want to keep the bunk beds we can have it arranged for them to be moved to their room. If that's all, Felix your sister shall be joining you in the next semester for classes."

Just then the elevator opened and Ms. Goodwitch entered the office holding a uniform as well as a scroll which she held out for Felix, which he promptly took from her.

"Now that you have been properly outfitted I believe that is all. Oh wait, there is one more thing. Magus if you could come here?" Beckoning me forward I walked up to Ozpin's desk as he pulled out a familiar wooden box. Once opened he turned it around to reveal another handful of rings. All of which showed images of animals such as a Unicorn, a Kraken, a Golem, a Unicorn, and lastly a three headed dog. "Something tells me you might need these soon." With those cryptic words he slid the box toward me and once I withdrew the rings he put the box back in his desk and dismissed us.

A few minutes later we were walking towards our dorm room in an awkward silence.

"So...that was a thing. Man what is that guys deal? I could FEEL the magic radiating off of him. It felt old. ANCIENT even."

"I don't know man. That's one mystery I intend to leave unsolved. You should do the same till we don't need his help anymore."

"I know DAD. Damn, its almost like being kids again. So about this other-HEY!"

Felix was suddenly interrupted as a black and white blur bowled him over and kept running down the hall. I was too busy helping Felix back up to notice who exactly the girl was.

"Damn. Talk about rude. Didn't even apologize." He ranted as we walked the last few feet to our dorm to notice the door wide open and only three fourths of the team inside. Ruby was on her bed, holding her knees tucked to her face and looked on the verge of tears. Yang was standing in front of Weiss's bed, staring at the girl and radiating fury with her eyes red. The heiress on the other hand sat on her bed brushing her hair, ignoring both of them.

"Umm...hey girls." Three sets of eyes focused on the two of us, one pair of pale blue zeroing in on Felix's tail.

"Oh great! Another Faunus! Is this one a secret White Fang member too?! Here to finish the job Blake couldn't do?!"

Now I've known Felix since we we're kids and usually he's a pretty cool guy. But when targeted by things like discrimination for being an orphan, or in this case racism and he'll fly off the handle pretty quick. His tail was the first thing to give him away as it started to puff up like a cat about to get into a fight. Before he could unleash magical hell on the heiress however I held him back with an arm across his chest and locked eyes with him and passed on a silent warning, which he responded to by stepping back and fixing his jacket and fixing the Heiress with a look that could kill.

"Cool it Weiss. This is Felix Autumn. Felix, the icy one is Weiss Schnee. The blonde one is Yang Xiao-Long. Last but not least, the one in the hood is Ruby Rose, Yang's sister and leader of Team RWBY. Girls, I've got some news from Ozpin but I'd prefer the whole team be here before I tell you. Where's Blake?"

At the mention of Blake the dam known as Ruby Rose broke as she began to silently cry, Weiss in a huff decided to pretend Felix and I didn't exist and Yang, being the caring sister she is rushed to Ruby's side to calm her down.

"...OK. What did I miss?" It took a little while for Yang to calm Ruby down but once she finished she kissed her forehead and then got up and walked out of the dorm, motioning to both Felix and I to follow as she passed.

"Hey newbie, close the door behind you and get comfy. This is gonna be a long story." Felix silently obeyed and leaned on the wall next to me as Yang began to explain what happened. Starting from the chase of the Monkey Faunus, the strange meeting with a weird girl named Penny, and then the immediate fight between Weiss and Blake and then Blake's surprising reveal. "...and then she just bolted. I've been too busy trying to calm down Rubes and trying NOT to kill Weiss that I didn't get a chance to chase after her...hey newbie? Where are you going?"

I quickly looked to my side and noticed a lack of Felix next to me and then spotted him walking down the hall like a man on a mission.

"There's a sad and scared kitty girl out there. Alone and in the dark with no where to go. By my honor as the Beast Mage I will not rest till she's returned safe!" and with that he broke into a sprint heading back towards the bullhead docks.

"Mage...?" Yang muttered before noticing first the ring on his finger, then the chain of rings bouncing off his hip and then shooting her gaze towards me.

"Magus?" she started threateningly while popping her knuckles. "Is there something you'd like to tell the team as well?"

"...nope!" and with that I tried to quickly turn around and bolt after Felix, only for a firm grip to grab on my shoulder before slamming me into the wall hard enough to crack the drywall.

"Don't you 'nope!' me! Spill before I beat what I want out of you!"

"OK OK Yang. Take it easy. I'll talk." With a humph of satisfaction Yang began to stare at me intently while keeping an iron grip on me. While her focus was on my face I quickly and subtlety slid a ring onto my finger.

"Now Yang, first thing I want to tell you is when dealing with a Mage, don't watch the mouth. Watch the hands."

"Huh?"

***Teleport, Please!***

Suddenly in a flash of light and spinning circles I disappeared. Yang just stood there dumbfounded grabbing empty air for a few seconds till her scroll pinged. Slowly pulling it out she read the new message from none other than the person she just had dead to rights.

_We'll find Blake, once we get that sorted out I'll tell you everything...Don't kill Weiss_

Shaking in rage she clutched her scroll and began to shake, threatening to shatter it any moment before instead punching a hole in the wall where Magus's head was previously.

"Oh you better find her Ring-Boy, or I'll make sure you regret messing with Xaio-Long!" with a huff she withdrew her fist from the wall and stomped her way back to the dorm.

-/-

Standing by the bullhead docks I hit send on the message I had just typed out while waiting for Felix to show his ugly mug. Damn him and his animal eared fetish for blowing my cover.

"Magus!" Speak of the Devil. "You beat me here dude? Cool. So you're gonna help me search for the lost kitty? That's cool but I call dibs on any and all thank yous and shows of gratitude. Got it?"

"You dumb-ass!" I yelled as I hit him hard in the head. "I only had a bit longer to keep my cover before I could let them know. But noooo, you and your damn fetish had to blow it and now I have to tell them right after this!'

"Hey! First of all, no judgement on my fetishes. Secondly, I just got here! You never said anything about us keeping the whole Mage thing under wraps. We never had to in our old world. Our masters were friends with the cops for crying out loud!"

"Ugh. Fine. My bad. But now that we're neck deep in this, what's your big plan Mr. Genius?"

"Simple. We go to the city. We let the Familiars search for Blake while we look on foot for any news involving this 'White Fang'. You've been here longer than I have. Don't you have some connections that aren't involved with the school?"

I thought hard before remembering a certain incident involving a blonde brawler and a wrecked bar that I helped clean up.

"Actually...yeah. I think I know a guy who owes me a favor."

"Great. Now do you know how we're gonna get there? I think this Blake girl probably got on the last plane thing because I don't see any more pilots."

"They're called Bullheads and we don't need one." I said as I held up my still ringed hand.

"Isn't that...?"

***Teleport, Please!*** Before he could finish I scanned the ring on my belt and we both disappeared in twin flashes of light and shortly after we reappeared in the city of Vale in a dark alley. In the background we could hear the thumping of Bass speakers as muffled club music played nearby.

"Ugh, I hate teleporting. Also why an alley?"

"Because we're still trying to keep our abilities secret. Or as secret as we can to give us any edge we would need later. The place we want is just around the corner. We should send off the familiars before we go in."

"Got it."

With that he slid on his familiar ring as I pulled out the new rings Ozpin gave me.

***Garuda, Please!***

***Kraken, Please!***

***Unicorn, Please!***

***Cerberus, Please!***

***Driver On!* *Griffon, Go!***

With our small platoon of familiars summoned, I pulled a picture of the Team Ruby took one day and showed it to the new familiars. "This one, the one with the bow? You're looking for her. She might also have taken off the bow and if she has there should be a pair of black cat ears on her head instead. Got it?"

With various roars, barks, whinny's, and cries of confirmation, the familiars flew, floated, galloped, and padded in different directions to scour Vale. I tried to show Felix the same picture but he roughly grabbed my scroll out of my hands before I could.

"So! This is the girl huh? She's a cute one. Love the whole mysterious bookworm vibe she's giving off. Ten...whatever currency you use here says she secretly reads smut." He said with a shit eating grin, to which I replied with another punch to his non-aura protected gut.

"That's my teammate you're talking about."

"Former...Owww" He said while rubbing his gut.

"Former. Whatever. You better watch it around her AND the other girls in the academy. Without steady control of your Aura and if they don't let you transform to use magic, you'll be dead in less than a minute. Maybe longer only if they decide they want to see you squirm first."

"Yeah yeah, noted you dumb utility mage. Anyways! Let's get out of this dreary alley. Where are we meeting this person who owes you a favor?"

With that I lead the way out of the alley and pointed towards the nearby club, 'The Club'. refurbished, reopened, and booming with music and business, as seen by the line that went down the street and wrapped around the block. Felix just let out a low whistle in amazement as he followed me towards the doors.

"Damn. You sure we'll be able to get in sometime before daybreak?"

"Yup. I did the owner a favor, I should be able to at LEAST get us inside without waiting in line. After that, Lien will talk hopefully."

"Lien?"

"Ah right. It's this world's currency. They're all on cards with different denominations. Ozpin set me up with an account and a debit card so I guess he'll be upping my allowance since I have to take care of you and Amber."

As we chatted and got to the door we heard a lot of the people in line start to shout about 'no cutting' and a few very racial slurs. We wisely decided to ignore them as we finally got up to the door and the bouncer, dressed in the signature black suit, red tie, and red sunglasses of all of Junior's 'boys'.

"Sup man, call your boss and tell him Magus is here and he'll let us in."

"Hah. I've heard that before. No way. I don't have anything against Faunus, but I'm going to have to ask you to get in line or get lost."

"I'm telling you, drop my name to him or the twins and they'll vouch for me. That is if you want to keep your job..." From there it descended into a stare down. Him versus me. Neither backing down. That is until...

"Perry! What's the hold up! You've let in ten losers in the past five minutes! If you're slacking off then I'm gonna shove my claws so far up your ass...Magus?"

The goon named Perry quickly made way as a girl wearing a red dress accented with a black boa quickly stepped out of the club.

"Yup, that's me. Hey Miltia, how have you been?"

The girl in question then quickly stepped up to me, a bit too close for comfort as she looked me up and down and then stopped as her eyes saw my horns.

"Me? Oh I'm just great after Melanie and I got our asses handed to us by that blonde bimbo. You though? What the hell happened to you? You stick around for a few days to help with cleanup and then POOF! Gone for months and the next time I see you, you've apparently changed species?! No way, I'm letting you go without getting the deets. Come on in." She quickly grabbed one of my horns and began to drag me into the club, but then noticed Felix standing awkwardly behind me. "I guess your friend can come in too. Move it Lion-boy!" She then grabbed him by his jacket and proceeded to drag us into the club, past the dance floor and DJ's booth, past the bar where I quickly waved to Junior before Felix was shoved into a seat of a private booth. Miltia then quickly sat down , dragging me onto the seat next to her before just like magic her twin wearing a white dress and accented with a white boa appeared and sat next to me, effectively blocking me in.

"Hey Melanie. Nice to see you."

"The pleasure is all yours handsome. Love the new horns by the way, are they real gold?"

"Yup. Tested and Schnee certified. Certificate comes in the mail tomorrow I think." At this both girls laughed...before they saw my face.

"Wait...you're serious? Who the hell would get a certification from the SDC?" Melanie asked, eyes wide.

"That would be Weiss Schnee. She doesn't really half-ass this kind of stuff oddly."

"Weiss Schnee? Heiress to the SDC? How the fuck do you know her?" Miltia asked this time.

"Well it's kind of hard not to know her since I'm sharing a room with her..."

Both girls gasped at this, eyes wide. "No way. You're banging Weiss Schnee? Scandalous! More so since you're apparently a Faunus now." It was Melanie again this time asking, looking like it was her Birthday and Christmas all rolled into one.

"No, no, no! We're not _banging. _We share a dorm. I'm an unofficial add-on to her team. Team RWBY. By the way that 'blonde bimbo' is also on the team, her sister is team leader."

At this both girls lost their respective shits, firing off questions like Coco's weapon in it's mini-gun mode. I had to give them a few minutes to calm down before telling them the long story. Starting of course with the half truth and half lie of me being orphaned and Ozpin being my uncle and after a good half hour finally getting to the reason for the impromptu visit."

"Huh. Not gonna lie, its kind of fucked up how Ozpin is using you like his watch dog and your Mentor is using you as a guinea pig." Miltia said after taking a sip of her drink

"Also explains why you haven't been by to see us. Partially anyways. You still have weekends off ass hole. You and lion-boy over here are welcome any time. We'll let the boy's know to let you in when they see you." Melanie then quickly pulled a pen from somewhere in her cleavage and pulled a napkin towards her, jotted something down, then stuffed it into my jacket pocket. "That's mine and Miltia's contact info. Just call or shoot a message when you're coming by. No earlier than noon though, we're practically dead before then, late hours and all. Now to the problem. It sucks what happened to your teammate, chased out by that bitch Schnee just for being a Faunus. I don't blame her for hiding it, especially if she's ex-Fang.

"Yeah, we've been meaning to ask about that. Who or what exactly is the White Fang?"

Both girls just stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"How do YOU not know about the White Fang?! Especially since you're a Faunus?!" Melanie asked incredulously.

"Hey, in my defense I'm still new to the Faunus thing! And...the town I was raised in was small and kind of out there. Not a lot of news from the Kingdoms..."

"Hmmm...makes sense I guess. If you lived in a small out there town or Village like Ansel or Patch with not a lot of Huntsman defense it's a common tactic to withhold any news which could generate negative emotions and attract the Grimm. Ok, here's the crash course in White Fang 101. A good while ago the White Fang USED to be a peaceful protest group. They protested, passed out flyers, did public speeches, signs, brochures, the works. They did good work, drew a lot of attention towards Faunus rights but it wasn't enough. Lot's of their rallies and protests turned violent and nothing changed."

Melanie paused to take a sip of her drink and then Miltia picked up where she left off.

"Fast forward a few years, I heard that the leadership of the White Fang changed hands. Protests became raids on SDC mines and companies to 'liberate' the Faunus workforce, or to hurt the SDC in any way possible. Eventually it snowballed into full blown terrorism. Kidnappings of SDC board members or their family and even executions...I guess they just got pushed too hard and too far. That's basically it. I'll tell you one more thing. If this Blake chick is Ex-Fang, it's no wonder she's in hiding because this new Fang from what I heard, doesn't take well to deserters or 'race-traitors' as they call them." Melanie, with her story told downed the rest of her drink.

"Fuuuuck, this political bullshit is killing my mood. C'mon Mil, let's hit the floor and get drunk enough to drown out this conversation. If you want information, Junior will be manning the bar all night. It was great to see you Magus. Don't be a stranger and next time you visit we'll party, kay?"

"Got it. Sorry to ruin your girls buzz." I quickly got up to let the twins free and got a friendly hug from both of them before they sauntered off to salvage their night.

"Man those girls are something huh? Too bad they don't have ears though. Anyways we've wasted too much time as is. To the bar!" Felix then grabbed me by one of my horns and for the second time that night I was dragged around. At least this time it was a short trip as we quickly found two empty stools at the bar and waited patiently for Junior to finish mixing a drink before he walked over to us.

"Magus, good to see you boy. Nice horns. They real gold?" Junior said with a grin as he wiped one of his hands on his apron and extended it out for a good old fashioned handshake.

"Ugh, yes. I'm gonna have to get a grading engraved on them or something at some point. Good to see you Junior." I said while accepting the handshake and pointing to Felix. "Junior, this is Felix. Brother in all but blood. Felix, this is Junior. If you want info and have the Lien to cover it he's the man you want to talk to." Junior then reached out to shake Felix's hand, which he politely accepted.

"It's actually Hei Xiong, but my friends call me Junior. Anyways what can I do you boys. If you want info Magus since you did me a solid the best I can give you one freebie, but anything more than that you'll have to put up."

"That's more than gracious of you Junior. Anyways a friend of mine is missing. She's a Faunus and ex-White Fang but she's a good girl. We're trying to find her."

"Hmm...I'm good boy but if this girl just went missing I'm not that good. I'm also going to need more than that if we're going to narrow things down. Is she running from the Fang? Or does she hold a grudge?"

I paused for a few minutes to go over the story Yang told me about Blake and Weiss's fight. She may have left the Fang but from what she told me, she was still really defensive of them. Even tried to argue that it wouldn't be them behind the dust robberies...

"Hey Junior...you know about the Dust theft's yeah?"

"Kid, who DOESN'T know about those? Stores being hit on the daily driving supply low and prices high."

"Exactly. It sounds like the root of this problem is a connection between the Dust robberies and the White Fang possibly being involved. Any way that helps?"

Junior grabbed a glass and started cleaning it while looking to his left and right before he put down the glass and leaned in close, motioning for the two of us to do the same.

"Now OFFICIALLY, I don't know anything and you didn't hear this from me. But if this girl is looking for the Fang then the robberies are too random for me to give you an exact location...EXCEPT for one. Word is this Sunday the SDC is sending in a big emergency stimulus of Dust to help with the dwindling supply here in Vale. If I know about it then you can bet your golden horns that whoever is doing these heists knows about it too. If your little kitty friend is trying to prove the White Fang isn't involved in this then that would be the best time and place to find out. If she comes my way I'll point her in that direction, free of charge, so if it is a bust White Fang-wise, she might at least show up so you can talk some sense into her. That's the best I can do boys." With that Junior pulled back and went back to polishing his glass. "You're a good kid Magus, try to be careful out there yeah? I'd hate to hear something happened to you after you did me a solid. Anyways I have a club to run, hopefully next time I see you, you'll be out there enjoying yourself with the twins instead of here chatting with this old man."

After motioning to the girls dancing on the floors he headed off down the bar to check on his other patrons. With the information he provided, I left a generous tip on the bar and after waving goodbye to the twins I motioned for Felix to follow as we headed towards the club exit.

"What do you think Magus? Think she'll be at the docks? Or will this be a bust?"

"It's a lead at least. I'll have Garuda and Kraken keep an eye on the docks just in case. In the meantime I don't feel like returning to Beacon with everything going on so let's find a hotel for the night and when morning hits we'll try to see if we can track her down."

Yawning in agreement Felix and I steadily made our way away from the club, heading towards the fancier hotel I had stayed at before joining Beacon.

-/-

As the pair of Faunus made their way away from the club, they failed to notice a person watching them from the shadows of the alley they appeared in earlier. After watching them a few more minutes the pink and brown haired girl pulled out a scroll and quickly typed a message out to someone. After a quick minute she received a reply and then with the sound of breaking glass disappeared from the alley like she was never there...

* * *

First and foremost, yes I took the hand thing from Spider-verse. It was too good of a line not to use. I'll say this now, The Malachite's are not in the running for pairings. I might only just revisit the club one more time after this chapter but who knows. I should probably clarify this for any new readers, this is NOT a harem fic. There may be more than one girl interested in Magus but when the dust settles there can only be one! As for Felix, not sure yet. I might give him his waifu harem if you guys want him to have it bad enough. Anyways, one more chapter till Volume 1 is done! Expect the next chapter in about a week. Comments, PMs, and questions are always welcome. Again please no requests for commissions or writing prompts please. Till next time guys and gals, stay safe with the virus and the riots in the US if you're from there like me.

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Small  
Sleep  
Light  
Smell  
Extend  
Dress Up  
Excite  
Fall  
Teleport  
Explosion  
Garuda Plamonster  
Kraken Plamonster  
Unicorn Plamonster  
Cerberus Plamonster  
Golem Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon

Drago Timer


	33. The Stray Part 2

I DO NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY

For my own sanity and for my readers

***word*** :Driver sounds  
*word* :Dragon Speaking  
"word" :Normal speech (of course)  
-**word-** :Internal speaking directly to Dragon

* * *

Night had fallen over Vale as a bow wearing girl laid on top of a shipping container overlooking the ship yard. A thunk is heard behind her and as she turns around she spots her golden tailed tag along, arms burdened down with fruits.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked as he selected an apple from the bunch.

"Not really. They offloaded all the crates from the boat and now they're just sitting there." She replied as her focus returned back to the containers.

"Cool." The monkey Faunus then carefully selects an apple from the batch and with a smile offers it to her. "I stole you some food!"

As the two Faunus traded quips they both failed to notice a good few yards away on top of one of the main buildings of the shipyard two figures laid down on the roof, much like they were, silently watching.

-/-

"Sooo...remind me what the plan is again?" The fur hooded tailed Faunus asked turning to his fellow Horned Faunus with his eyes slightly glowing with an orange hue. On his hand rested an orange ring with a visage of a Falcon on it.

His partner turned to him, his eyes similarly glowing red. "Well Felix, for the Hundredth time, this is Blake's mission. For all we know she needs this for closure before she can move on so we're here for emotional support and once she's done we'll meet with her and convince her to come back to her team. On the chance things go south then that emotional support will switch to physical and we'll bail her ass out of the fire." Finished speaking I turned back to watching Blake and the docks and tried my hardest to ignore Felix's next words.

"mmm and what a nice ass it is. Belladonna's got the booty." It was then I decided to interrupt Felix's attempt at a low growl by kicking him. HARD.

"Ouch! Okay okay. I'll just silently admire the booty. Damn."

"Oh, that reminds me. If we have to step in, we're going in armored. I don't trust your aura enough to stop you from taking a bullet to the head yet. And yes Aura can do that with enough training. Even then, be careful with it because although Aura will help you tank the hit, biology and physics still apply and you'll have a hell of a headache and with enough of a brain rattling you could get knocked out."

"Got it. Oh! Heads up! I see something! Man I love this semblance thing. Enhanced vision with Falcon and a super tongue with Chameleon. Wonder what Buffalo and Dolphin will do?"

Felix's musing were drowned out, as a strong gust of wind was kicked up by a blacked out Bullhead. It shone it's lights doing a quick scan of the shipping containers before coming in for a landing. Felix and I silently watched on as men in white vested uniforms disembarked from the aircraft. All of them sporting a red symbol of a wolf's head with three long scratches through it.

"Think that's the White Fang?"

"Maybe?" Suddenly another figure walked out, yelling something to the possible White Fang members while gesturing with his cane. "Okay, That's Roman Torchwick. Definitely not a Faunus and sure as hell not White Fang. Wonder why they're working together?"

"Uh oh. Bella-booty is on the move..." Just then we both watched as she ninja-ed her way across the docks and then our jaws dropped as she held her bladed weapon to Torchwick's throat.

"Ugh. Blake whyyy?" I said as I began to slam my head into the ground.

"So...Magus buddy? Henshin?" I looked at my partner as he got up and began to dust off his pants before sliding two rings on his fingers then held one over his belt buckle.

***Driver On!* **with a flash and a roar-like sound, his buckle turned into its full Driver form. I quickly got up and did the same, first sliding on my Driver On ring, then after a quick debate slid on my green Hurricane ring, then pressed my Driver On ring to my belt buckle.

***Driver On!* **"Just like old times, right?" After saying that, he and I both turned to face the direction of Blake and Torchwick as a second aircraft appeared and Torchwick then blasted the ground at Blake's feet, causing her to let go and start to dodge and evade as more exploding shots from Torchwick's cane landed around her. "Yup. Now, it's Lunchtime!"

With that I activated the switch of my Driver and placed my Hurricane ring on it as Felix inserted his ring into the side of his Driver and turned his fist, causing the door of the driver to open.

"Henshin!" ***Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Hurricane, Please: Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!***

"Heeeeennnnnshin!" ***Set! Open! L-I-O-N! Lion!* **

As his gold magic circle appeared in front of him, mine appeared from above. Both then coalesced over us and then shattered to reveal our armored form. I quickly jumped off the roof as the wind swirled around me and carried me to the battle. "Hey! Wait up!" Felix fumbled a little as he did a quick ring swap.

***Falco! Go! Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco!*** After donning his mantle he took flight and quickly caught up with me.

-/-

"Well, monkey boy, its been fun but any last words?" Torchwick said as he leveled his weapon at Sun's head. As Sun looked around for his dropped weapon he saw something that made his eyes go wide before adopting a cocky grin.

"Yeah Torchdick. You want to see a magic trick?"

"Wha- OOF!" Just then Torchwick was caught off guard by a boot right to his side, courtesy of a green gemed, warrior's foot. After he kicked off Torchwick and landed in front of the monkey Faunus, he grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet before speaking in a slightly distorted voice. "Hey man. You good to keep going?" The Monkey Faunus replied by kicking his strange bow staff weapon into his hands. "Good. You help Beast with the mooks. Torchwick is mine."

"Beast?" To answer his question, a black and gold warrior wearing a mantle on his right shoulder, bearing the head of an Ox or Buffalo barreled through the grunts and sent them flying before noticing Sun and excitedly waving him over and shouting in a similarly distorted voice. "Oiii! Sun! I knew it was you! Get your monkey tail over here before there's no one left to fight!"

"Oh!" He said, suddenly recognizing and pointing excitedly at the gold and black armored figure. "I know you! Save some for me!" With that he dashed off in his direction leaving the green and black armored warrior to ride the wind towards Torchwick's downed form.

"Long time no see Torchwick. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to see you again but here we are."

"Ugh.." He said while calmly getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off. "Same goes for you Wiz-kid. No chance you'll let me go for old times sake?"

***Connect, Please!* **The thief got his reply as the Wizard summoned a magic circle and pulled from it a bladed weapon.

"Guess not." The thief said as he adjusted his hat and took a fighting stance with his cane. Before engaging the both of them heard a sudden cry of "Hey!" from the rooftops near them. The two combatants risked a glace to the source of the voice to see a red hooded girl swing a large scythe threateningly.

"Ugh. Hello Red! Isn't it past your bed-time?!" The girl on the roof then made a mistake by looking away for a moment to talk to another orange-haired girl beside her, which Torchwick took advantage of by quickly firing a shot. The green warrior watched in fear as the shot rocketed towards her but still tried to call out to her. "Ruby! Dodge!" quickly acting on the voice Ruby quickly jumped back. The attempt at the cheap shot however was more than enough to anger her friend as a multitude of blades sprang forth from her backpack and with a running leap she launched herself from the rooftops, sending some of the blades raining down on the grunts below, as well at Torchwick and unfortunately the green gemed warrior who had to break away from Torchwick to dodge, giving him an opening amid the chaos to break away and run.

As she began to attack the multitude of White Fang grunts three more air ships appeared and opened fire, which she blocked by forming her blades into a shield before having them form up in front of her before firing off a giant laser which sliced through the two of them. As the very first airship tried to take off with a shipping container full of dust the girl quickly embedded blades into the ship and began to drag it down using her own strength. Causing the dust to detach and the plane to crash into the water. As the dust began to fall the black and gold warrior rushed in and caught it before it could crash into more containers and explode. During the confusion Torchwick tried to escape only to come face to face with the green and black warrior again.

"Oh just give it a rest will you Wiz-kid? My ride is right there!" The armored warrior then quickly grabbed a ring from his side, slipped it on, activated a switch on his belt and then thrust his hand out towards the last aircraft.

***Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Explosion! Please!***

As he gestured towards the aircraft, multiple balls of distorted space flew towards it before it promptly exploded, leaving the thief slack jawed.

"What ride?" the armored warrior asked mockingly in his odd distorted voice.

"Gaaaah!" The thief just screamed in anger before taking a cigar from his coat pocket, lighting it, and taking some deep dregs from it to calm himself and then he angrily shouted a name. "NEO!"

The wizard suddenly found himself on the receiving end of the same move he pulled on Torchwick earlier as a heeled pair of feet smashed into his head, flinging him away from the thief. Although he quickly recovered, he only had time to look up at his assailant before the pink and brown haired girl with matching pink and brown eyes winked at him, blew a kiss, and then grabbed onto Torchwick before they both shattered like glass. His visor glowed green for a moment before he let out a quick curse as he got to his feet. "Dammit. They got away..."

His attention was quickly taken away from the escaped criminals as blades began to fly in his direction, which he quickly flipped backwards to avoid.

"Hey! I'm a good guy! Cease fire!"

The orange haired girl's eyes glowed green before retracting her blades to float threateningly by her side. "Negative. Magical reading does not match database records of Fall, Spring, Summer, or Winter. Initiating rogue magic elimination protocol..." The floating blades then all pointed at the Ring Mage before flying through the air towards him.

"Fuck me..." He cursed as he began to weave and doge between the blades, using gusts of wind he kicked up as he jumped to throw incoming blades off course. As the girl began to charge her laser weapon again the gold and black armored warrior from before, still wearing his bull looking mantle, crashed into her side and the new assailant was surprised to see that she barely moved a foot as her feet dug furrows into the concrete below her. She then turned her attention to the second warrior before her eyes once again glowed green.

"Secondary non-maiden magical source confirmed. Increasing danger levels. Authorization to use deadly force granted." She then began to grapple hand to hand with the mantled warrior while half her blades continued to engage the green warrior and the other half mecha-shifted to a type of blaster form and opened fire.

"Penny! What are you doing! Mr. Wizard is a good guy! He works for Ozpin!"

"Friend Ruby, please stay back while I handle the rogue magic users."

"Magic...?"

"I mean...the dangerous, possible cohorts of the White Fang and or Roman Torchwick. Hic-!" With an awkward hiccup Penny continued her assault on the two armored warriors as police sirens could be heard in the distance, closing in fast.

"Hey Wizard!" The Black and gold warrior asked with increasing panic.

"Yeah Beast?" The other warrior named Wizard quickly responded while continuing to dodge the still flying blades and bursts of laser fire.

"So... I know she's a friend of a friend of yours. But I'm not really a fan of getting beaten and since I'm sure you don't want to be Sashimi-ed, I'm going to go ahead and pull out the big guns. Kay?" True to a word he disengaged with Penny and reached over his chain of rings and pulled out a different blue one with a golden center which he then slipped on his hand before putting it into the slot on his belt.

***Hyper! Go! Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!* **From the belt sprang a beat's shape, made of glowing particles. It roared loudly as it crashed into Penny before galloping back to Beast to dive into a Magic Circle that had sprung to life behind him. As it flew through him, his armor glowed a bright gold before changing. Now with a blue under-suit his chest piece resembled a gold lion with red eyes that had its red mouth wide open and long gold tassels adorned his arms.

"Ugh Beast, that form is as gaudy as ever."

"Shut up Mr. Shine Bright Like a Diamond!" With that Beast reached to his belt and from a small magic circle that appeared, pulled out a blue blaster weapon that was decorated with large gold lions on the side and a large mirror on the back.

"Threat levels increased. Focusing all firepower on larger threat." Penny said almost robotically as her weapons that were both in blade form and gun form reeled back to her before focusing on Beast. In response Beast began to spin, causing his tassels to lash out and strike multiple blades and guns, slamming them into the ground and destroying them. As he wasted his time with the tassels, Penny pulled some blasters back to charge the large green beam she had used earlier.

Once the last blade was taken down Beast finally noticed the charging beam. In response he took his ring and somehow slid it down to open the lion's mouth. "Sorry strange girl, but now it's time for the Main Dish!" He yelled his challenge as he inserted the ring into a slot behind the blaster.

***Hyper! Magnum Strike!*** With a familiar roar the dust lion-creature sprang forth from the mirror on the weapon and began to gallop around Beast as he leveled the weapon at Penny. With warning klaxon-like sounds emanating from the weapon Beast leveled it at Penny as the Dust creature sprang into his back and energy charged up his arms, through the weapon, highlighted the lions on the side as it passed and then began to gather at the tip as a magic circle appeared.

As Penny unleashed her laser Beast pulled the trigger, unleashing the build up of magic energy and shooting forth the lion like creature before they impacted in the center and it changed to a beam of light. The two beams clashed against each other for a few solid seconds before both promptly exploded, creating a large crater between the combatants. Beast was still standing, ready to continue the fight but his strange opponent was not as immediately after the blasts exploded she dropped to her knees then fell to the floor like a puppet who had its strings cut.

"Penny!" Ruby cried out as she rushed towards her weird friend to check on her.

"Oh. I'm sorry friend-Ruby. It appears I used up too much of my energy reserves. Please, Misters Wizard and Beast, spare Ruby and her friends and do what you will with me..."

"Huh? Oi Ruby your friend is weird. We have no plans for you. We just wanted to help the bellaboot...Belladonna girl. Yeah that's what I meant heh heh." Beast said awkwardly as he released his hold on Khimaira and reverted back to his black and gold armored form.

"C'mon Wizard." He said motioning to his fellow mage as the sirens in the background grew louder and the red and blue flashing lights from the cruisers could now been seen against the buildings in the dark. "Let's beat it before the cops show up."

"You read my mind. Let's g-"

"Hold it!"

"Oof!" For the second time that night Wizard was caught off guard as a blonde girl suddenly pounced on him from behind pinning his arms down above his head before they were encased in ice.

"Weiss! We've got him! Go talk to Blake before she takes off too!" With the click of heels Weiss Schnee appeared, lowering her dust rapier as her teammate Yang sat on the back of Wizard, effectively pinning him down. Sparing a quick look of pity at the struggling warrior, she then went to go have her talk with her other teammate as her partner Ruby rushed to her side and tried to defend her.

Nearby the monkey Faunus Sun watched on with the other armored warrior. As for the odd girl Penny, she had somehow slipped away during the immediate confusion of Yang's sneak attack.

From his position face down under the blonde brawler, Wizard was unable to hear what was said between Weiss and Blake over the roar of flames from the blonde girl's hair and the angry taunts that escaped her lips.

"You're not going anywhere this time magic boy! Thanks for the Hand-Y tip. HA!"

Wizard groaned at the bad pun and to his credit he still struggled while the cops came and went and didn't give up till the scene had been cleared an hour later, leaving just him, the four girls, Sun, and Beast.

"Yaaaang. Get off Mister Wizard. It's late and I want to get to beed." Ruby complained as she yawned and cutely rubbed her eyes as she struggled to stay awake.

"I agree with Ruby. Let the poor man up Xiao-Long and lets get back to Beacon."

"I would, if he WAS a man!" The three other girls plus Faunus and armored warrior just shot her confused looks. From under her Wizard turned his head to speak to them. "Just to clarify to all present. I am indeed a man and would prove it if Ruby wasn't here or Weiss would not impale me." Slowly catching on to what he meant, both Weiss and Ruby began to blush furiously as Blake coughed awkwardly and Sun and Beast started to snicker.

"Stop flirting you!" Yang said as she lifted herself up to slam her entire weight down hard on Wizards' back via her ass plus her semblance. "What I mean girls, is that the true identity of Mr. Wizard is none other than..." She then paused for dramatic effect as she gripped onto his helmet and began to pull. "No other than...!" She then began to grunt in effort as she continued to try and pull off his helmet, ignoring his cries of pain and complaints.

"Hey! Ow! Stop! You're going to snap my neck! Owwwww!"

"Phew, it's really on there huh? Ok! Plan B! Let's crack this nut!" As she said this she then engaged her weapons and cocked them. With a menacing click, an explosive round was then loaded into both barrels.

"STOP!" With a defeated sigh, the downed Wizard sighed as his armor shattered around him, revealing none other than their teammate Magus Noir.

"There? Happy? Now get off Yang. I can't feel my legs..." Smiling smug in her victory Yang not so gently got off Magus as he rolled himself into a sitting position, to face his confused, stammering, and pointing teammates Ruby and Weiss. Blake on the other hand was hiding her hands in her face, embarrassed by her partner's behavior. Beast on the other hand just shook his head in same for how easy his friend was incapacitated before dispelling his armor as well.

"EEH!" Weiss and Ruby again reacted with more pointing. Shifting between both Magus and Felix. Weiss then awkwardly coughed before quickly composing herself, Ruby on the other hand was still spazzing out.

"Now I know you girls probably have a lot of questions."

"Fudge yeah we do! Whats with that armor?! Is it really magic?! *gasp* Can I be a magical girl! Eeeee!"

"Ruby!"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"Awww..." Ruby then dejectedly sat on the floor across from Magus as the rest of the team plus Sun and Felix dragged over some crates for makeshift seats.

"So since you're all comfy I guess the best way to explain this is from the very beginning. This all starts back on my world. Felix and I come from a world very different from this one. One where Aura is something unused and untapped and the Grimm don't exist." Again another gasp from Ruby. A world without Grimm? Unheard of!

"While we don't have Grimm we do have Phantoms."

"Phantoms?" The red reaper asked cutely as the immediate promise of a good story wiped away her fatigue.

"Phantoms are creatures of Magic. They're born from special people who have large reserves of untapped magic called Gates. The Phantoms target Gates and try to cause them to fall into despair and create more of their kind to boost their strength, their number, and for a sick few, because they just enjoy torturing humans. Because they are creatures of Magic they can only be defeated by Magic, and that's where things get tricky. Most people who begin the process of turning into a Phantom succumb to despair..." At this Ruby pouted and muttered something along the lines of 'not cool'.

"BUT! There are those few who are able to overcome their despair and cling to hope against all odds. By doing so they force back their Phantom and instead unlock their magical potential and emerge a Mage. That's how my Master became a Mage, and the same goes for me when I was a child." Magus took a quick breath before continuing on with his story/lecture.

"There are other cases however, like Felix here." Magus said while nodding his head in the direction of his friend. "He is known as a Primordial or Archetype Mage. Imprisoned in his belt is a powerful Phantom named Khimaira. Once he put on the belt he basically entered a type of Symbiotic and Parasitic relationship with him. Khimaira grants him strength, power, and access to magic and in exchange he has to defeat Phantoms so he can feed him their Magic."

"But...without these Phantoms...won't your friend starve?" Weiss asked surprising everyone present at how worried she sounded for someone she had just met a few days ago.

"Not to worry beautiful. Turns out the Grimm work...okay as a substitute." Felix shivered and gagged as he recalled the taste of the last one he ate. "Sorry. They just taste nasty. THANKFULLY, dust also works. I can eat crystals whole or sprinkle ground down dust on my food and be fine. Speaking of which anyone got some handy? That fight with the weird girl.."

"Penny." Ruby interrupted.

"Yeah, her. Anyways fighting her made me hungry." Weiss quickly reached into one of the hidden pockets of her combat skirt and tossed a blue crystal at Felix, which he fumbled for a second before catching it.

"Thanks for the Meal!" He shouted happily before proceeding to bite a large chunk of the crystal off and crunch it in front of them like he was eating rock candy. With Felix's mouth occupied, Magus continued his story.

"Anyways...there are even rarer cases where a Gate will willingly submit themselves to their inner Phantom. In this case they create a Phantom Mage hybrid. In fact, a hybrid is the reason I ended up here." Despite having a mouth full of Dust crystal, Felix decided to interrupt again.

"Yeah. Man that guy was a bastard with a capital B. Waged a war on all Mages, includes our mentors. They...didn't see him coming..." With that Felix and Magus both looked to the ground, remembering one of their darkest days. The day a creature of pure evil ripped away the closest thing they had to parents from them.

In a moment of solidarity, Ruby got up from her seat and pressed a reassuring hand on to Magus's shoulder before sharing a look with him that told him that she also knew the pain of losing a parent. After a moment, he took a calming breath and pressed on with the tale as Ruby retreated her hand but remained seated on the floor next to Magus.

"He called himself Sorcerer, the Obsidian Mage. He effectively crowned himself Emperor of the Phantoms. Phantoms had their own magics, but as a Mage he became as versatile and dangerous as we are. He started his campaign with a strategic cleanse of some of the strongest mages in the world, which all but crippled us. Being a Mage means we don't fall to despair easy. It took awhile but Felix and I basically spearheaded a counterattack. It took a few years but the night I was sent here, he and I were in the perfect position to take him out." From here Felix decided to take over the story.

"So the night Magus was banished here, he and I attacked Sorcerer while he was distracted while he was attempting a forbidden ritual. If completed successfully it would have forced multiple gates and mages to fall into despair and create new waves of Phantoms on a massive scale. As we infiltrated his fortress we were bogged down by wave after wave of grunts as well as Sorcerers so called 'Lieutenants'. I stayed behind to buy Magus some time and thanks to my heroic sacrifice he was able to reach Sorcerer, destroy the tools for the ritual, and defeat the man himself."

"Felix?"

"Yea?"

"It's only a 'sacrifice' if you give up your life." At this point magus started to point accusingly at his best friend. "If I recall, you said 'It's an all you can eat buffet!' before stage diving into the horde.

"No! It was totally heroic and brave...and delicious" Felix said as he finished off the rest of the Dust crystal and licked his lips.

"Well?! What happened next? Don't keep me in suspense!" Ruby said as she started to shake Magus excitedly before Yang grabbed her by her hood and pulled her back.

"Ack! Yang...stop...I. Can't. Breathe...!"

"Calm down Rubes. I have a feeling story time is almost over." She said as she released the red reaper and she fought to catch her breath.

"Yang's right. Not much else after that. Sorcerer and I battled while his ritual fell apart around us. The magical recoil from the failed ritual caused a chain reaction and his stronghold started to crumble in on itself. I'd love to say we were evenly matched but he had the edge on me with experience fighting other mages. I got lucky and during the fight he became distracted, which allowed me to use my last resort and focus all my magic into one last attack. It was just enough to shatter his belt and defeat him. While he laid there dying and vanishing into dust he used the last of his magic to fling me from my world. Since I was drained I was't able to fight back and was flung here and my memories were locked. I had to effectively relearn my abilities off of muscle memory and instinct." With his story told, Felix decided to tell the rest of his part.

"As for me? I was worried about my best friend being who knows where, so after some trial and error I was able to lock-on to his Magic signature and with some rituals of my own I sent him my Griffon ring. With that and him acting as a target I was able to work out a spell which let me travel from our world to here! Only downside is that I am OFFICIALLY stranded with him here. Not a problem though. The other mages back home can handle most if not all of the Phantom's threats."

"So you're both stuck here? Permanently? What are your guys plans for the immediate future?" Blake asked, speaking up for the first time since she and Weiss had their earlier conversation.

"Sounds like it. There's still a possibility we could be sent home by an outside force. One or two in particular..." At this an image of a black and blue armored warrior armed with a gun, and a red and white warrior with a strange bladed weapon appeared in his head. "But they pretty much keep to themselves so no worries there. As for our plans, since I've already saved my world more times than I can count I figure becoming a Huntsman can't be too hard. Felix here is enrolled in Beacon now too so now I can keep an eye on him." Blake just nodded sagely as she looked at her own team.

"Now there's one last thing I need to tell you girls before we can wrap a bow on this and I teleport us all back to Beacon."

"Teleport?" Weiss asked, only somewhat skeptically.

"As of tonight, Team RWBY is being evicted from the super dorm per orders of Headmaster Ozpin. Bright side is you guys get to keep the bunks and move in next door to JNPR."

"What?!" The four girls cried out unanimously.

"Yup. Sorry girls but Team MAA needs their own dorm."

"No fair! We love the super dorm! You can't make us move out!"

"You're right Ruby, I can't." Ruby's eyes filled with slight hope. "But Ozpin can. Sorry." And then the hope was dashed as she and her sister clung to each other while dramatically crying and whining.

"Goodbye multiple showers!" Yang cried out.

Felix and Sun just started to snicker at the girls antics as both Blake and Weiss quickly accepted their fate and shook their heads in shame at their respective partner's antics.

-/-

Off on one of the nearby buildings a well dressed man lifts and old styled camera up and takes a snapshot at the teen's antics.

"Hmm...no problems just yet but I should keep an eye on them for now. Enjoy it while you can boys." With those cryptic words the man turned away from the docks and began to walk towards the center of the roof. As he did so a rectangular distortion in the space in front of him appeared. The man just continued to walk forward and then proceeded to walk through the distortion as if he was stepping through a door frame. As he disappeared into the distortion it closed behind him leaving no trace that it or the man had been there to begin with...

* * *

So for starters yes I know I took alot of elements from the Wizard Movie. What can I say, I liked the movie and a lot of elements fit well. Next up, Penny vs Magus+Felix. Yes she had the upper hand but that was mostly because they were both in base form and took her by surprise then kept them on their toes. I also like to believe that Penny was intended as an Anti-Maiden procedure so she knew of Magic from Ironwood and I'm pretty sure the Relic of Creation was involved in her being made. Once Beast became serious she wouldn't have a chance, same goes if Wizard used the Drago Timer. Yes Neo was introduced sooner than in canon but I figure it was inevitable, also Roman would have kept her on hand for major heists and schemes just in case things got over his head. Also finally managed to put in a 'decent' Yang Pun! It's alot harder to come up with those when you're trying to. Anyways as always favorite, follow, review. Any questions feel free to comment or PM me! See you guys next week!

Spell Rings:

Driver On  
Kick Strike  
Dragorize  
Connect  
Defend  
Big  
Liquid  
Bind  
Copy  
Drill  
Small  
Sleep  
Light  
Smell  
Extend  
Dress Up  
Excite  
Fall  
Teleport  
Explosion  
Garuda Plamonster  
Kraken Plamonster  
Unicorn Plamonster  
Cerberus Plamonster  
Golem Plamonster  
Special  
Thunder  
Blizzard  
Gravity

Style Rings:

Flame  
Hurricane  
Land  
Water  
Flame Dragon  
Hurricane Dragon  
Water Dragon  
Land Dragon

Drago Timer


End file.
